Kagau waku wa hana no shita ni te
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru, AU, You're a boy trying to tell another boy you like him. Cool you're together now. Can you keep it a secret? (Day at the Park, have fun, watch the clouds, and listen to the wind. It's just the start of something new...) R
1. Notice Me Part 1, First Kiss

Mesa no own Naruto. Mesa no own song 'Notice Me'  
  
----------------  
  
You know trying tell the boy you love that you love him is very hard. Especially when you think he doesn't even know you exist. It doesn't help that he's the most popular boy in the entire school and you're the loser of the school. It MOST CERTAINLY doesn't help that you happen to be a –boy- yourself now does it? Valentine's Day and White Day must be a real downer for you...  
  
----------------  
  
A blond hair boy gradually made it back to his apartment. His bright sapphire eyes held a great deal of tiredness. Today had been a disaster and very exhausting. He failed his science test, boys were running around giving gifts as thank you for Valentine's Day, the teachers yelled at him again for doing something he didn't do, but to sum it all up his life was just fine and dandy. Fumbling with his keys, which were jingling in the process, Uzumaki Naruto finally managed to open the door. Music soon greets his ears as he walked into the small apartment.  
  
The apartment was small and was only a two bedrooms apartment. The kitchen was rather small and the living room was the dining room. White carpet covered the floor. Pale blue curtains hung from the big glass window in the living room and small one in the kitchen, flapped as a gentle breeze blew. A long hallway leaded down to the two bedrooms and bathroom. Naruto walked down the padded hallway floor. Upon coming to the second door, he pushed it open. It was his room. Slightly messy but that was expected for a boy his age, Naruto's room was a white and pale blue color, much like the rest of the house. However someone was occupying his bed. Sitting on his bed, next to the window, he found his roommate and good friend Seika.  
  
Seika was a few years older then him around the age of 17 while Naruto was 12; attending classes in the high school area of the school. Snow white hair swayed in the wind as the bright sapphire eyes, which closed at the moment, sparkled. Seika's soft small hands moved over the strings of the brown guitar, playing each note right on the beat. The long sleeved white shirt and black fingerless gloves moved with each note. The brown guitar rest on the blue jean long pants, with the right foot keeping time with the music. Seika wasn't your average roommate though. Where Naruto was loud, Seika was quiet, Naruto played pranks, Seika played with silent mischief, Naruto was struggling with school and grades, Seika was a straight A student through hard work, Naruto was the loser at school, Seika was a loner yet still quite popular, Naruto would rather outside and play, where as Seika would rather be inside listening to music. They were opposite but seemed to get along just fine. Especially the fact that Seika is a –GIRL-.  
  
When Seika and Naruto first met, there was a screw up in the room assignment. Since the school acted as a part boarding school, there were apartments that were provided for the students who lived far away. There were usually two people sharing an apartment and the school chose the assignment so you won't end like Seika and Naruto, girl-guy pairings. So unless there were problem between you and your roommate (you two always getting into fights or something of that sort), you were pretty much stuck with them for the rest of your time at dorms. That or you were rich enough to pay for your own apartment. Luckily the school covered all the bill with you're tuition (though you had to pay a little more for your tuition, then someone who just attends the school with out board.) So Seika and Naruto ended up with the same room. Both had complained to the school nearly five years ago. As you can see nothing has been done yet. However fives years later, present time, both Seika and Naruto have learned to live with each and long given up trying to get the school board to change the assignment. Despite the fact that Naruto was five years younger then her, Seika threaten to pound him into the ground if he tried anything stupid. Her parents were excellent martial artists before they passed away, and Seika learned everything she knew from them. (Think Ranma kind of strong but tone down a bit and without the normal chaos with his skills.)  
  
One of Seika's sapphire eyes opened, upon noticing that she wasn't the only one in the room anymore. The normal white and pale blue room was greeted with the bright orange of Naruto's outfit. "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun," she said. Her voice was soft and carried a light caring tone. "How did the science test go?"  
  
Naruto frowned. "I failed it." Seika's eyebrow rose. She knew he studied all night for the test. Naruto noticing that, answered, "I apparently studied the wrong part of the chapter. It was second part of the chapter we were being tested on, not the first part."  
  
Seika shook her head, amused at Naruto's answer. Only Naruto would do something like that, but then again that was one of the few things that made Naruto...well Naruto. "So enjoy White Day," she joked.  
  
Naruto glared at her. Seika just smiled. "Chill, Naruto. I was just joking. Ne. Your gift will have to wait though. I'm not done with it." Seika was referring to Naruto's over due Valentine's gift. Sure she had treated him to ramen, but she also promise something else. Earlier this morning Naruto gave her a cup of instant ramen for White Day. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Seika's words. "You're scaring me Naruto," said Seika lightly. It was rare for Naruto to seem mad at Seika's words. "Let's just hear it," he said.  
  
A very mild shocked covered Seika's before smile appeared on her face. "I guess you figured out what it is huh?" Naruto gave her one of his fox grin as be put his arms behind his head, clasping his hands together. "It's not hard to guess it. You've been playing with a new song all month and by now you've asked for my opinion already," he said. Seika smiled again. "Fine. This is just the first part. Take no offense to the gender thing. It just happens to fit better." Seika began to strum on her guitar. The music started to flow. Words began to tumble out of her mouth.  
  
"Here's a story of a girl,  
  
Living in a lonely world.  
  
A hidden note, a secret crush.  
  
A little boy who talks too much.  
  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd.  
  
When you smile I check you out.  
  
But you don't even know my name.  
  
You're too busy playing games.  
  
And I want you to know.  
  
If you lose your way, I won't let you go."  
  
Naruto had a feeling this wasn't the real version of the song. He didn't know why he felt that but he did. This was probably a modified version by Seika. The original was probably more personal. Naruto grinned to himself. Despite the fact that this was a modified version of song, the song sounded like Seika and her secret crush. Of course Seika denies this crush. But Naruto knew better.  
  
"If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I bite my lip, if I say 'Hello'  
  
Will you notice me?"  
  
Seika ended there. "Why didja stop," asked Naruto. The song sounded interesting. "It's hard," said Seika. "It's not coming out. I keep playing with the words and yet they're not coming. The first two verses are the only ones I likes." She let out a soft sigh. Packing her guitar away in its case, she swung it over her shoulder. "I'll leave you to your thoughts Naruto. I'm going out. See if I can get this song to work," she said. She walked out of Naruto's room, giving a wave before she completely disappeared. "Ja matte," she said.  
  
"Ja," said Naruto. He laid down on his bed. What a crazy day. Naruto closed his sapphire eyes. His mind soon wandered to the events that took place nearly one month ago.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
It was Valentine's Day. Every girl on the campus was running around delivering chocolate and other gifts to their closed friends and lovers and crushes. Naruto walked into the hallways of the junior high part of the school. Seika was right behind him. She had given him promised him that she would treat him to ramen for Valentine's Day and that she had something else to give him later on. But the reason to why Seika was in the junior high area of the school was because Naruto asked her to. Naruto was planning to give Sasuke a gift and tell him how he felt. But he was getting cold feet and was beyond worried. What if Sasuke didn't like him? That was a high possibly. No one knew if the Uchiha even like guys, or girls for that matter either. The child prodigy was an enigma to everyone in the whole school except for his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Even then it wasn't sure the other Uchiha knew much about his brother either.  
  
Naruto was standing in the hallway with Seika next to him. Sasuke was just down the hall, supposedly heading towards his locker. "How on earth I'm I supposed to give this to him," said Naruto. "Just give it to him maybe," comment Seika rather dryly and sarcastically. Naruto glared at his roommate and friend. "You're not helping Seika," he said.  
  
Seika rolled her sapphire eyes. It was an hour before school started and they were both in the junior high area of the school. Seika hadn't been here, since... well since she graduated. She's been by it to pick Naruto up, but she hasn't been inside the buildings since she left this area of the school. She looked at the watch. What she thought was an hour before school started, turned out to be half an hour before school starts. "Naruto," she said urgently. "I've got to go. School starts in half an hour and it takes me 20 minutes from here to there with me running and I still have to go to my locker and still make to class on time." She disappeared before Naruto could even say goodbye.  
  
Naruto took a deep breath and headed in the same direction as Sasuke's locker. As he turned the corner, he couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke's locker was covered in Valentine's gifts. Various Balloons, a wide range of different color flowers (mostly red roses), small and big cards, and huge amounts of lace, decorated boxes filled with chocolate covered his locker piled up in front of it. They weren't plain or simple, but some of the most extravagant things that Naruto had seen. Naruto's heart fell and practically shattered like a glass cup hitting the floor. How was he supposed to compete with that?! He spent all last night making Sasuke's gift with the help Seika. He remembered Seika's yells about watching the chocolate. It took many tries (and a lot of burned chocolate and Naruto wonders why Seika doesn't trust him in the kitchen) before Naruto got Sasuke's gift right. But looked at the pile of fancy gifts in front of Sasuke's locker was depressing. He knew over ¾ of the girl population of junior high part of the school (which was about the amount of single girls in the junior high area). Sighing, Naruto tossed his gift away into the trash and began to walk away. Naruto didn't even notice that his gift didn't land in the trash but bounced out of it.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Naruto let out a sigh as the memory disappeared. He was so determined to tell Sasuke how he felt. But looking back at the pile of the gifts and the hard realization that Sasuke never, not even once, had responded to any of the gifts, dimmed Naruto's hopes. The high chance that Sasuke not liking him or even worse hated him rose in Naruto's mind. He could live with the fact that Sasuke ignoring him, but he couldn't live with the fact that Sasuke hated him. 'I think I'll go for a walk,' he thought. He got up and grabbed his orange jacket. Making sure he locked the door, (Seika would never forgive him else wise) he walked out into the busy street of the town.  
  
People were rushing by, going on with their daily business. General noises from cars and the rambling of people were hear from all around. As small as the town was there were many magnificent places here in this two. The top two places were its boarding/private school, which was definably breathtaking at its sheer size and its park. The park itself was grand and was almost as big as the school. If the small town was divided into fifths, then the school would take up 2/5, the park another 2/5 and the other 1/5 was other shops and houses. So despite the fact that he was supposed to wandering the streets mindlessly, Naruto's feet seem to take him straight to the park.  
  
It wasn't long before he found himself inside the lush greenery. The park was more like a forest, with the top of the trees like a second sky. Small, tiny beams of sunlight filter down, creating patches of light in the shady shadows. The soft rushing of water was here, the river that lead to the lake was nearby. A gentle breeze blew here and there, stopping and coming.  
  
Naruto enjoyed coming to the park. This was the one place were he could relax and take off his 'mask'. Naruto wasn't always the stupid prankster everyone knew. He actually felt alone. Everyone except Seika, Iruka (his former 'big brother' before he came this school), and Iruka's boyfriend, Kakashi were probably the only ones who got to see pass Naruto's mask. Also since the park was so big the chances of you running into someone were slim. Of course that isn't going to happen today.  
  
As Naruto was walking, enjoying the fresh air, he turned around the corner of the tree. **BAM!!** And what you know? It's Sasuke. Since Naruto was smaller then Sasuke, Naruto was the one who fell the ground, while Sasuke merely stumbled, off balance. Naruto's blue eyes widen in surprised when he realized who he ran into. "S-sasuke. I'm sorry," mumbled Naruto. What was Sasuke doing here? So much for the peace and quiet. Naruto began to walk away quickly. He couldn't face Sasuke. Not here. Not when they're alone. Naruto pushed those dirty thoughts out of his mind. This was not place nor was it the time.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Naruto stop, a chill running down his back. Did Sasuke tell him to stop? N-no. It can't be. Naruto quickly picked up his pace before he broke out in a full run.  
  
~*~  
  
Sasuke cursed. He had spent all day trying to talk to Naruto. During school, the blond hair boy managed to avoid eye contact with him all day. When he had just about given up, he runs into the object of his affections right here in the park. Of course, Naruto was running away, but Sasuke refused to let that happen. He refused to let this blue eye beauty walk out of his life.  
  
"I said wait," he shouted. He chased after Naruto. Naruto surprised him on how fast he was. Sasuke was fast but had a hard time catching up to Naruto. Determined to catch up, Sasuke pushed himself to go faster.  
  
Closer. Closer. There!  
  
Sasuke pounced, tackling Naruto. Unfortunately when he did this, Naruto was the edge of a hill. Both boys went tumbling down the grassy hill. When they came to a stop, Naruto felt his breath got caught in his throat. Sasuke was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Black met Blue. Onyx met sapphire. Sasuke's soft bangs brushed his face. There was a lingering sweet smell that invaded Naruto's nose. It smells like some sort of flower, but Naruto couldn't place his finger on the name. His mind was somewhere else. 'Sasuke's smell really nice,' he thought. His sapphire eyes widen a bit. 'No, no, no. Do start thinking like that Naruto. You know he'll never like you...'  
  
His thoughts were soon cut off by Sasuke's next action. Without a moment of hesitation, Sasuke kissed Naruto fiercely on the lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Enjoy? Well this is a one shot story...err... sort of... At the most I'll post what happen after but nothing much after that. Unless you people want me to continue?  
  
Just a note here. I am not trying to copy anyone's sasunaru modern day Naruto High School story, like the story 'Remembering Your Love' and 'I fell in love with a boy' (which are wonderful stories) though both stories had a great deal of influence in this one. Those two and the song 'Notice Me' are the reason why this stupid story idea was floating around. This originally was a beyblade Tyson/Hilary story but I refused to write that pairing. (No offence but I find Hilary annoying.) Then I thought about Naruto. Naruto/Hinata popped into my mind but sadly I'm not too fond of that pairing. I'll read it but for some reason I can't write it. (I think the fact that the sasunaru bug has bitten me doesn't help. I can't write anything but that pairing.) I think that covers it. I'm rambling. . Umm forgive all spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes too.  
  
Review please!! ^^  
  
**EDIT** Forget the one-shot idea people. It's official. I'm continuing this story.  
  
Ah the new title is supposed to mean 'Prayer Under the Flower Framework'... I think. I maybe wrong. (hehe) Correct me if I am okay? 


	2. Notice Me Part 2, A Sung Song

Mesa no own Naruto. Mesa no own song 'Notice Me'  
  
To Watermelon Gal:  
Calm down. Maa, Here's the next chapter. You'll see what happens soon. Thanks for the first review by the way.  
  
To Angelic-Kill:  
Um... Hate to burst your bubble you got the second review, not the first. I'm glad you like the story though. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel free to recommend the story to other people.  
  
To Hidden Dream:  
There are a lot of good Naruto fanfics out there. I'm glad this story encouraged you to read more of them. Feel free to check out my other Naruto stories.  
  
To The Other Reviewers:  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS!!  
  
---------------  
  
Last time  
  
---------------  
  
His thoughts were soon cut off by Sasuke's next action. Without a moment of hesitation, Sasuke kissed Naruto fiercely on the lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Blue sapphire eyes widen in shock and confusion. He must be dreaming. There was no way in seven hells and heavens that UCHIHA SASUKE was kissing him. Never the less, Naruto pushed all rational thoughts from his mind and response to the kiss. When both boys broke for air, panting slightly, Sasuke sent one of his famous death glares to Naruto. "Dobe," he hissed. "I'm trying to give you your gift as a thanks for the Valentine's Day one you gave me and you run?"  
  
The first thing that register in Naruto's mind was the word dobe. "I'm not a dobe," he huff. Then slowly the rest of the words sank in. 'G-gift? This is my gift? Wait a minute. I didn't even give him my gift,' thought Naruto. "Wait a minute! How did you know that I gave you a gift?!"  
  
"The colors you used where a dead give away, dobe."  
  
Naruto's eyes began to widen again but it still didn't make sense to him. "But I threw it away!" Sasuke's eyebrow rose. True it was on the ground when Sasuke found Naruto's gift but he thought it just fell out of his pile of gifts.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sasuke walked down to his locker. As expected his locker was covered with Valentine's Day gifts. There were chocolate, cards, balloons, heck Sasuke was sure there were even a few stuff animals buried in there. He sweatdrop. Those fan girls of his... they never did give did they? You think they would know by now that he doesn't even like girls? His heart was set on someone else and it was most certainly not a girl. Suddenly his feet hit something. Next to the trash can, a few feet away from his locker, laid a blue velvet box. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Sasuke picked it up and opened the small box. Inside was a chocolate heart with orange and blue icing. Orange and blue twisted together to make a border around the heart. Then in orange icing it said "I", a half orange, half blue heart was right under that and then in blue it said "You." Sasuke could only guess that this person was saying "I love you."  
  
A part of Sasuke's mind groan. Not another "I love you" gift. But something else in Sasuke's mind and heart told him that this wasn't a gift from a girl. Logically it could be the fact that the heart was lopsided. Sasuke knew if this was a girl they would have made the heart perfect or as perfect as it could get. Who ever made this probably had help from girl for the icing part, since the blue and orange icing smeared here and there around the border until it became consisted, like the girl took over or the boy asked for help. Sasuke looked around. Who could have left this here? As he looked down on hallway, he saw the end of a orange jacket disappear around the corner. Sasuke's heart began to beat faster. It couldn't have been could it? He looked at the heart again. Orange and blue. Only one person in the entire school wore an orange jacket, Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
'Naruto gave this,' thought Sasuke. A soft smile played on his face. Maybe, just maybe he did have a chance after all. Maybe he did.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"You like me," asked Naruto.  
  
Sasuke blew out hot air. "Yes dobe. That's exactly what I'm trying to say." Neither had noticed that music began to play as Naruto grinned. Sasuke leaned back down for another kiss. The music continue to play, no words were said. Just music. When they finally broke for air, Naruto noticed that they had an audience. Again his eyes widen in shock when he noticed that person.  
  
"Seika! What are you doing here?!" Seika smiled. Her sapphire eyes twinkling with her famous mischief gleam. "What does it look like Naruto? I don't know maybe playing my guitar." Sarcasm was dripping from her words. She stopped playing and looked at the boy she considered as a little brother. To the side Sasuke was looking rather nervous. No one could blame him though. He didn't know who Seika was and how she would react to what she just saw.  
  
"How much did you see," demanded Naruto. How was it Seika always happened to be in the right at the right time to witness all of this? Seika's smile grew. "Enough," she said. There was a teasing tone to her voice.  
  
Naruto glared at her. "Seika." During the whole exchange, no one noticed the small camcorder that Seika had next to her. Seika didn't notice that it was also still recording. She was catching all of this on tape. Turning her attention to Sasuke, she told him, "Sasuke make sure you take of this idiot. Keep him out of trouble ok?"  
  
Sasuke's onyx eyes widen a bit, mimicking how his new boyfriend was just a few minutes ago. "You're okay with this," he asked. He didn't think a girl would be this open minded. On second thought, how did she know who Naruto was anyways? Seika looked at him, a tab of confusion clouds in her eyes, but the mischief was still there. "Why wouldn't I be? I've know of Naruto's crush for ages. Funny how long it took him to tell you." In the background Naruto yelled, "Seika!"  
  
Seika turned her attention back to Naruto. "Relax Naruto. Geese you're making a big deal out of everything today. I finished the song by the way." Sasuke was puzzled. "Song?"  
  
It then dawned on Naruto that Sasuke didn't know who Seika was. "Oh yeah. Sasuke meet Seika, my roommate and friend. Seika's a songwriter. Seika you know Sasuke." Seika gave a wave to Sasuke as a hello before saying, "Of course you only talk about him every single night since you admitted that you like him."  
  
"Seika!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing the song," said Sasuke. He liked Seika. She seemed okay in his book. She didn't seem like those other girls he knew. It didn't help that all the girls he knew were apart of his fan club.  
  
"Sure why not. Here's the original version," said Seika.  
  
"You're playing the original," asked Naruto. Normally when Seika made two versions of the song, she almost never willing played the original version for anyone.  
  
Annoyance played on her face. "Naruto do you want to hear the song or not?"  
  
"Yeah I do want to hear," said Naruto. He grinned sheepishly, while Sasuke continued to watch the interaction between the two friends with amusement.  
  
"Then listen," she commented dryly. Soon music filled the clearing. Seika began to sing.  
  
"Here's a story of a boy,  
  
Living in a lonely world.  
  
A hidden note, a secret crush.  
  
A boy who doesn't talks too much.  
  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd.  
  
When you look away I check you out.  
  
But you don't even know my name.  
  
You're too busy ignoring me.  
  
And I want you to know.  
  
If you lose your way, I won't let you go.  
  
If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I stop acting, if I say 'Hello'  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
What's it gonna take for you to see?  
  
To get you to notice me?  
  
Get you to notice me."  
  
Naruto's eyebrow rose. Somehow this all sounded very familiar. He had a feeling the boy in the first sentence was him and boy who didn't talk too much was Sasuke. Stupid Seika. What does she think she doing and how on earth did she know all about this?  
  
"Got your head up in the clouds.  
  
Tell me when you're coming down.  
  
No, I don't wanna sink your ship.  
  
It's not about the money or the scholarship.  
  
And all the girls that follow you,  
  
tell me that it just ain't true.  
  
I'm the boy you never see.  
  
I'm the one that you really need.  
  
Oh, don't get me wrong.  
  
You better make your move, before the moment's gone.  
  
Tell Me.  
  
If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I stop acting, if I say 'Hello'  
  
Will you notice me?"  
  
Sasuke took a wild guess. This song was about Naruto and him. It was a pretty interesting song; Seika had talent. It reminded him of his brother, Itachi. Itachi played the piano in his free time, which wasn't a lot of free time, playing various different songs. Both Itachi and Seika played soothing songs. Sasuke liked it for some reason.  
  
"What's it gonna take for you to see?  
  
To get you to notice me?  
  
I'm not like the rest,  
  
I just don't care if you're the best.  
  
You see it's all the same to me.  
  
You just be who you wanna beeeeeeee.  
  
It's all the same to me.  
  
Oh, don't get me wrong.  
  
You better make your move before the moment's gone.  
  
Tell me  
  
If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I stop acting, if I say 'Hello'  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I stop acting, if I say 'Hello'  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
I want you to notice me.  
  
I'll get you to notice me.  
  
I'll get you to notice me.  
  
I'll get you to notice me..."  
  
The music faded from there. Soon Seika stopped completely. "That's it," she said.  
  
"You model that song after me didn't you," asked Naruto. Seika smiled. "Of course it is you Valentine's Day gift. Why wouldn't I do something like this?"  
  
"So the version I hear earlier," started Naruto. The pieces of the puzzle slowly began to form in his mind. "Was a fake," finished Seika. "I made it up so you wouldn't know the actual song." With that said, Seika stood up. Before Sasuke and Naruto could ask she said, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't do anything naughty." The teasing tone return to her voice.  
  
Upon hearing that, both boys blushed a crimson red color. "Seika!!" Seika just laughed and disappeared into the forest of the greenery, leaving the two boys to themselves.  
  
During the whole time she spend with the boys and before that, never once did she notice the pair of black eyes that watched her during the whole exchange.  
  
~*~  
  
Naruto leaned against Sasuke back. Sasuke, not quite used to having people this close to him, tensed a bit before relaxing. "That was nice," he said, starting off the conversation. In truth he did enjoy the song, but he rather have spent time with Naruto.  
  
"Seika's really good at that," answered Naruto. After knowing Seika for 5 years he knew how good she was. Sasuke didn't say anything after that but a simple, "Hn..."  
  
Silence fell over the boys. They were enjoying each other's company. After all they had a lifetime of words in front of them. A few more minutes of silence wouldn't hurt. The rushing of water was louder then before. Both boys knew the lake was just on the other side of the trees. They could see it actually, through the holes of the forests. The gentle breeze continued to blow. Naruto took a deep breath and began to memorize Sasuke's scent. How he had dreamed of this day. Sasuke had his eyes closed, listening to the bird's song and at the same time feeling Naruto's warmth.  
  
"So... does... this mean we're together," Naruto asked hesitantly. Sasuke opened one of his onyx eyes almost lazily. "I guess," he answered.  
  
Naruto beamed. "Good."  
  
Quietness began to fall. But before it did, Naruto interrupted it again. "Sasuke?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sasuke smirked. "I love you too dobe."  
  
Naruto's only response was his grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Seika walked through the trees. It was nice that Naruto and Sasuke finally got together. Subconsciously she hums her new song to herself. Suddenly, almost too quickly, someone bumped into her. Seika's instincts took control as the alarms in her head started to go off. But before she could do anything, the person was gone. As quickly as the wind had come and gone. She then notice something in her hand was wasn't there before.  
  
It was a small black box, the same kind the jewelry store would give after they had sold a necklace or ring. Inside of the box was an ivory dragon shape necklace curled around a blue glass orb. Seika pulled it out of the box. The sunlight reflected off the glass orb, shining. A small white piece of paper flutter out of the box. Seika picked it up. In neat handwriting, which she didn't recognize, it said "Thank You."  
  
A small smile tugged on Seika's face. She understood now. She knew whom this gift was from. Slipping the black cord necklace around her neck, it contrast against her white shirt. "You're welcome," she said. If that person didn't hear her, it was alright but Seika had a feeling he did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um... Sasuke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Something just dawn on me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we supposed to tell everyone?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. Placing a light kiss on his forehead, he answered. "We won't."  
  
~*~Owari?~*~  
  
Um... I believe there was a slight misunderstanding in the last chapter. When I meant 'one shot...err...sort of...' I meant that this story was a one shot yet not a one shot. Um...I just confused myself. Anyway. What I meant was I was planning to finished it off. (I did say I was going to post what happened after the kiss) Well at least get up until Sasuke told Naruto how he felt but I wasn't planning to go further into the relationship. Nor was I planning to expand on Seika and her not so secret crush. Unless you people want me to. So calm down everyone. This was the second chapter and the true ending of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
So please review!! (",) 


	3. Catch You, Catch Me, First Day of School

Mesa no owns Naruto. Mesa no own song either.  
  
Seito: Okay people. You've convince me. It's official. I'm finishing this story. Now to answer some of you guys reviews. Now before I start, I believe I'm missing a few reviews. Two from here and one from my 'Cloud Watching, Stargazing' story. So if I missed your review then that's why.  
  
To Kisu  
Thank you. I hope this chapter narrows down the possibilities here. Maybe you'll figure it out. But I'm not giving out names not yet. ^^  
  
To Trubluewolfeyes  
Yeah I think I did. Even myself. But forget about it. I'm continuing it so yeah it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
To lalalala  
Well hopefully you'll keep reading despite the fact that Seika still plays a part in the story. This chapter and hopefully the rest will tell you which characters are viewed in the next couple of paragraphs until you come across another box. You'll see what I mean. Other then that, you'll kinda just have to bare with her when she's with Naruto, Sasuke or any other Naruto character for that part. Seika was mainly created to fill in spots that needed to filled in. (I couldn't think of any Naruto character that would seem to play the guitar) Also for comic and humor relief. (Seika: I should be feeling insulted here. Seito: ^^;;)  
  
To Kuroi Kistune  
Eep!!! **cowers behind the desk** Umm... thanks for the review. Um... I think you're half the reason to why I'm continuing this story. So um... thank you?  
  
To my other reviewers  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
[Song]  
  
{Translation to Song}  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~Break in time/Flashback~*~  
  
-----Info on what's happening in the next paragraph(s)-------  
  
(Small Authoress Note/Interruption)  
  
--------------  
  
Okay so you told the boy you love that you love him and found out that he loves you too. Hell he's been in love with you longer then you've been in love with him. Cool. So how are you going to everyone else? What about family members too? Keeping secrets are very hard to do. Especially when you have to fool a whole school. Lucky you.  
  
---------------  
  
[aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
  
ienai no iitai no  
  
CHANSU nogashite bakari]  
  
{I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings...  
  
I can't say it, but I want to.  
  
I just keep letting my chance slip by.}  
  
[datte (datte) datte (datte)  
  
tsubasa hiroge futari de  
  
sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai]  
  
{But still (But still) But still (But still)  
  
Together, let's spread our wings and  
  
marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison}  
  
Naruto ran towards of his school. It was a bright sunny Monday morning. The clouds were in the sky rolling by. The weather was cool, not to hot. Sadly there wasn't a breeze blowing like it had been Friday afternoon. Right now Naruto didn't care. He just wanted to get to school and see Sasuke. It was just this pass weekend that he admitted his love to Sasuke and found out his new boyfriend love him too. They decided that they would hold out on telling people that they were an 'item' until they were ready to accept the fact they were gay, if that how you want to phrase it. Not mention that Naruto didn't want to keep running from Sasuke's fan group for taking their 'precious Sasuke-kun' from them. Then there was a fact that the school had to recover that their most popular boy student was now friends with the loser of the school.  
  
Unfortunately, at the moment, Naruto was late. Right behind was Seika, mumbling incoherently something about, brats and alarm clocks and Monday. As they turned the corner onto the campus, Naruto ran right into someone. Naruto was sent flying into Seika, whose previous training in martial arts was the only thing that kept her from falling onto the ground.  
  
Naruto who was ready to yell at the person to watch were they were going took the brief moment to look at whom he was running into. A few years older then Seika, looking around the age of fresh out of college, stood a young man with black hair pulled back in a high ponytail with black eyes and a long scar running over the bridge of his nose. Long blue jeans and a blue shirt completely his outfit with black shoes. Naruto almost didn't recognize him. "Iruka!"  
  
Iruka who was shaking the stars from his head, looked at the source of the voice. "Naruto," he asked. Naruto glomped Iruka in a hug. "What are you doing here," Naruto asked. He was happy to see his old friend. Iruka had been his only friend before he met Seika. Iruka returned the hug and answered Naruto's question. "I got a job to teach here."  
  
Naruto was ecstatic. The person he considered as an older brother was here. He hadn't see Iruka in five years, living on opposites side of the town, but had written every week to each other. "Really! Wow that's great," said Naruto, "What class? Is Kakashi here? Can we go for ramen after school?" He began to shot out questions faster then Iruka could answer them. "Calm down Naruto," said Iruka. "I'm teaching English and yes, Kakashi is here too."  
  
"Cool! Elementary, Junior High, or High level of English? And what is Kakashi teaching," asked Naruto, getting more and more excited.  
  
"All three and Kakashi is teaching math," answered Iruka. He smiled. He had nearly forgotten Naruto's antics were like.  
  
"Really?! Wha—"started Naruto before he was interrupted.  
  
"As much as I hate to break this touching little reunion, but we're going to be late," said Seika, feeling slightly left out.  
  
Naruto check the time on his watch. Seika spoke the truth. They had one minute to get to class and they were still too far to make in time. "Wha!!! See you later Iruka! Gotta go!" Before Naruto and Seika could even more, the bell went off.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seika twitched. She was never late to class. 'Damnit Naruto,' she thought, 'Of all the days you had to pull a prank on me, it had to be today and it had to the alarm clock prank [1]too on top of that.' She ran a hand through her white bangs, well that just shot down her prefect attendance record for the year. It was almost the end of the school year too. Oh well.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Two pairs of black eyes watch the classroom door in two different rooms, waiting as students took their seats. One was in English, watching the door for a certain classmate as the other across campus in math class watching the door. Their thoughts happen coincide at the same time as they both thought, 'Where on earth is he/she?'  
  
~*~  
  
[hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
  
ma - yo - wa - na - i [2] ]  
  
{Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up!  
  
Look this way and say you like me.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
My thoughts will  
  
fly, fly, fly into your heart!  
  
They - will - not - get - lost!}  
  
[tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-  
  
anata no egao de  
  
itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae]  
  
{Sometimes, my batteries just run dry.  
  
But with your smile,  
  
they're always fully charged, ready to explode.}  
  
"This is wonderful," mumbled Seika. It had dawn on her that she was now looking at severing detention for coming to class without a pass. Her day wasn't looking all too good. Down another hallway, Asuma decided to walk around the corner. He was headed towards his classroom when he saw orange. There was only one kid on the whole entire campus that wore just that bright, noticeable color, Uzumaki Naruto. "Now what on earth is he doing in the hallways? He's supposed to be in class. My class to be precise," he said. Asuma headed towards his student only to come across two more familiar faces. The first he recognized immediately, Umino Iruka.  
  
"Iruka what are you doing here," asked Asuma. He knew Iruka being one of Kakashi's old friends. He looked at Naruto. "And why aren't you in class."  
  
"Sorry Asuma sensei," started Naruto.  
  
"But I held them up," said Iruka. In away it was true. If he didn't run into Naruto and kept him and his friend (Iruka wondered who the girl was) from getting to class.  
  
"Well since it is you and Naruto is my student. I guess that I let this slide," said Asuma. "But that only solve one problem." He looked at the third member present. He didn't recognized her at first but the face was familiar. She was probably one of her former students. Then the name appeared and matched itself with the face. "Usuyuki. Usuyuki Seika right," he said.  
  
Seika nodded. "I'm glad you remember me, Asuma-sensei."  
  
"Yup the top student of your grade during the time, except for Uchiha Itachi that was," said Asuma. Seika's smile became slightly strain. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the high school area? If I remember right, you were never late unless you had a pass."  
  
Iruka sigh. "I'm afraid that was also my fault."  
  
Asuma's eyebrow rose. "Well, just tell your teacher, that you were helping me with something and couldn't make to class in time. If the teacher needs clearance with that, then have them come to me. What is your next class anyway? And who's the teacher?"  
  
"English and..." Seika trailed off. She stared, almost gapping at Iruka. "And what," asked Asuma. She pointed to Iruka. "He's my new teacher," she finished weakly.  
  
Asuma turned to Iruka and swung his arm around the smaller teacher's neck. "Well you finally did it. You're a teacher! Let me guess, Kakashi somewhere in this school too." Iruka nodded. "Wait Iruka-sensei you know Asuma- sensei," asked Naruto. Iruka nodded again.  
  
"Well let's get to class, Naruto. Seika show your new teacher to class and I'll catch you later, Iruka," said Asuma. He handed Naruto a pack of paper. "Here, kid make yourself useful." Naruto glared at him but took the papers anyways.  
  
------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: Math  
  
Teacher: Asuma-sensei  
  
Time: Around 8 o-clock  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Naruto and Sasuke  
  
------------  
  
Naruto got to math with little trouble. It wasn't long before Asuma started his long lesson. Naruto took his seat, second riser, and second seat from the window, also which happened to be next to Sasuke who had the seat window. "Where were you," Sasuke asked, when Asuma sensei wasn't looking. There was a small hint of worry in his soft voice.  
  
"There's a new English teacher. I knew him before I came to this school. I sorta ran into him this morning. I also left my house late," answered Naruto.  
  
Sasuke nodded, understanding Naruto's words and returned his attention to the board. Asuma would have caught them talking if they hadn't stop that moment, for right then Asuma turned and faced the class. Naruto smiled and began to copy down the notes. This was the first time in a long time that Naruto had been happy to be in math class.  
  
----------  
  
Area: High School Area  
  
Class/Location: English  
  
Teacher: Iruka-sensei  
  
Time: Around 8 o-clock  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Seika and a certain classmate of hers.  
  
---------  
  
Seika absentmindedly tapped her pen against the desk creating a soft, tap- tap sound. Her desk was located in the front of the classroom, right next to the window and in front of Iruka-sensei's desk. Her mind drifted to the thoughts of wondering why she had signed up for English when she spoke fluently in the language. 'Oh that's right that school require three consistence years of a language with English the only class available for the 3 years I've been here. The other languages class were stilled filled,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe next year I get another language class.'  
  
Suddenly a folded up piece of paper in the shape of a triangle landed on her desk. Blinking, she picked it up. In black ink with the same neat handwriting from her gift's note, it read: ~Why were you late?~ There wasn't any signature but Seika knew whom it was from. Her classmate sitting behind her. As happy as she was for receiving the gift, it was strange that this classmate of hers started sent notes to her. They barely knew of each other existence a month ago. Wait scratch that. They knew of each others existence but either refuse to or didn't want acknowledge one another. Clicking her blue ballpoint pen, she wrote down: ~That none of your business.~  
  
Unclicking her pen, Seika folded the note back up. Pretending to stretch, she lean back and placed it on the desk behind her. Then she prop up her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand, her attention return to Iruka-sensei's lecture.  
  
A few minutes later, something bounced off her head and landed on her desk. Another note. Resisting the urge to turn around and full out glare at the person (it wouldn't have much affect though), Seika opened the note. Below her answer it said: ~I'm making it my business. By the way nice necklace.~ Rolling her sapphire eyes, she clicked open her pen again and wrote. ~You're not my mother. So I don't have to tell you. And you should know about the necklace. You're the one who gave it to me.~  
  
This time when she returned the note, she flickered it back. Placing the note in her hand and then chancing her position so that her head was now leaning on her arm, her neck curled around her hand and that she was looking out the window, she used the glass of the window to predict the position of the head and fired. She watched with slight amusement as the reflection of the window revealed that her note hit it's mark. The forehead of her classmate.  
  
Thus began the small note war in English class.  
  
----------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: Lunch/Rooftop  
  
Time: Around 12 : 09  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Naruto and Sasuke  
  
------------  
  
Naruto laid on the rooftop of school. It was lunchtime. That would mean a whole hour to himself and Sasuke, which only left about 50 minutes since nearly 10 minutes have passed. Unfortunately, the blond hair boy couldn't find head or hair of his boyfriend. Naruto figure that Sasuke was eating lunch and wanted sometime to be alone. After years of watching the child prodigy, Naruto knew how much Sasuke valued his solitariness.  
  
Ahh. The sun felt so good, so warm. This was Naruto's special spot. He came here everyday to eat lunch and relax during the breaks. Something when he was waiting for Seika to pick him up so they could go home together, he would wait up here. Since no one came up here, during recess and lunch Naruto had the rooftop to himself. Mainly because all the student were hanging out with their friends.  
  
Naruto for one reason or another, was the loser of the school. It may have to do with his endless pranks and loud voice or the whiskers on his face, but it didn't change the fact that he was the loser of the school and lowest on the social rank. Because he was labeled as the loser of the school, he didn't have any friends in school. But Naruto didn't mind, not really. He had Seika, Iruka and Kakashi as friends even though they were much older then him. And now he had Sasuke too. That was all that matter. Now if he could only find Sasuke.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him pulling him into someone's grip. Naruto was startle but calm down. It was Sasuke. Smiling at his boyfriend, Naruto said, "I didn't hear you come up. How didja you know I was up here?"  
  
Sasuke gave him one of his soft, rare smiles. "I told you dobe, I've watched you for years. More then you've ever watched me and not to mention all more careful then you too. I knew you come up here everyday and I see way. It's really nice up here." Naruto pouted at the term of 'dobe' but knew it was only an affection pet name.  
  
"So what was that about a new English teacher and you knowing him," asked Sasuke bring up their previous conversation from this morning.  
  
"Oh," said Naruto. "He's someone I consider an older brother. I knew him before I came to this school. He was in college at the time. His name is Iruka."  
  
Sasuke eyebrow rose. He hadn't gone to English yet so he hadn't met this knew teacher yet. Naruto didn't stop there though. "Aa, and his boyfriend is also supposed to be working here. Kakashi is a math teacher, so he's probably teaching high school math or elementary since Asuma sensei was here today," said Naruto.  
  
"Aa," said Sasuke. Two new teachers? How strange.  
  
------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: Hallway  
  
Time: Around 12 : 20  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee  
  
-------------  
  
"INO PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blond hair girl turned sharply at the sound of the insult to her name. Right on cue, storming down the hallway, came her rival and former best friend, Haruno Sakura. To the pink hair girl was furious was understand met. But the reason to her rival's anger, puzzled Ino. If it was about Sasuke, then Ino was innocent. She had spent the pass 20 minutes trying to find the dark hair angel.  
  
"Where have you hidden Sasuke-kun," demanded Sakura. She too had spent the last 20 minutes trying to locate the lone wolf of school. Rumor had it, that he was just seen by on of his fan groups girls at the beginning of lunch but seem to disappear right after that. No one had seen the Uchiha for the pass 10 minutes and Sakura had search the school from top to bottom. (Though it never dawn on her to look at the *very* top of the building. Some class genius.)  
  
"I haven't done anything to Sasuke-kun," Ino shot back, glaring at the pink hair girl. "I've been trying to find Sasuke-kun for the pass 20 minutes. Ask Shikamaru. He's been with me that whole time," defend Ino, pointing to the black hair boy beside her.  
  
Sakura glared at her rival before looking at her classmate before looking at her lazy yet a genius, classmate. Shikamaru. The black boy nodded tiredly. The antics of these girls these days. Will it ever stop? Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke decided to settle down with a guy instead of a girl. What he saw next nearly made him burst out in laughter.  
  
Sakura was all starry/teary eyed looking up the ceiling, hands clasped together as if she was praying. Shikamaru could almost hear the words, 'Oh where oh where is my Sasuke-kun' coming out of her mouth. As cold hearted as that bastard was, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel sorry for that guy. And to think he had to deal with this every single day. Yup at the moment, there wasn't anyone else Shikamaru felt more sorry for.  
  
Then at that moment, both girls glared at each before stomping off down different hallways even more determined to find their "Sasuke-kun". Seconds later a boy in a green outfit came running down the hallways after Sakura. He had thick eyebrows and a bowl cut hairdo. Shikamaru sweatdrop. "Sakura- chan!!! Wait for me," called out the boy. His name was Rock Lee. He was in love with the Sakura.  
  
Soon Lee disappeared around the same corner as Sakura. Everyone was gone, leaving Shikamaru by himself. He let out a sigh. "How bothersome," he said.  
  
------------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: English Class  
  
Time: Around 12 : 30  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Iruka and Kakashi  
  
------------------  
  
Iruka tapped a stack of papers against the desk. He thought his first day as a teacher when find. With the exception of a few troublemakers, Iruka thought he handled the class well. He felt piece of fabric against his forehead as an indirect kiss was place there. Iruka found himself looking at the black eyes (is it me or does have of the Naruto cast have black eyes or I'm I misinform) of his own lover, Hatake Kakashi.  
  
"Hello, Kakashi," said Iruka with a smile.  
  
Kakashi sat himself down in a nearby chair. "Hard at work already I see," he mused, indicating to the large stack of papers on Iruka's desk. Iruka nodded. Despite the fact that it was his first day as a teacher, he had no problem picking up from the last lesson. Surprisingly he didn't have any problems with the students. No pranks on the new teachers had been pulled yet and Iruka didn't know whether he should be relieved or to start watching his back.  
  
"So how your class going," asked Iruka. He placed his red pen down. "Just fine," said Kakashi. "The kids are such a bore though." Iruka sweatdrop a bit. Only Kakashi would think of that. "So have you seen Naruto yet," asked Iruka.  
  
Kakashi shook his head. "No but knowing him, I'll stumble onto him soon," he said. "So have you met this Uchiha kid everyone keeps talking about?" Iruka shook his head.  
  
"He's in my next class. What about his brother," asked Iruka. When they signed up for this job, the lady behind the desk couldn't stop talking about to the Uchihas. Both Iruka and Kakashi had heard of the wealthy family. The decease parents were have said to been poison though both siblings still lived and attended this school. The younger of the sibling was the star student of the junior high area and genius to the boot. The older brother was supposed to star student of the high school area, a genius as well, and the captain of the Martial Arts Club. Both Uchihas have made quite a name for themselves.  
  
"Same here," said Kakashi. "I look forward to seeing whether they're as smart and as good as everyone says they are." Iruka smiled. Small talk immerged between the two, but not much, since both weren't good at small conversations. Neither of them had notice that the time was slowly, yet still rather quickly, ticked away.  
  
---------------  
  
Area: High School Area  
  
Class/Location: School Gardens  
  
Time: Around 12 : 50  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Seika and that certain classmate of hers.  
  
-----------------  
  
Seika was pissed. Well it could just be that she was paranoid. But the nagging feeling that someone was watching her wouldn't disappeared. Every time she looked around the feeling disappeared. But old habits are hard to die and Seika KNEW someone was out there. She just hadn't figure out WHERE. There was only one person who she had a hard time finding. It was HIM again. Seika didn't understand. She had never talked to him before, not that she talks to people and except for the one time, she completely ignored the guy. SO WHY ON EARTH WAS HE STALKING HER?!?! Okay stalking maybe a strong word, but why on earth was he watching her?! (Seika: I'm here for humor and comic relief aren't I? Seito: ^^;;) She was just trying to eat her lunch. That was it. What did she do to deserve this?  
  
There!  
  
Seika immediately threw her chopsticks to her right. A soft 'thud' indicated that she had hit her mark. Out from the trees came HIM. Seika sent him one of her fierce glares, but it had no affect since he often glared at other people as well. "Damn you throw hard," he muttered, rubbing his cheek and tossing back her chopsticks. Seika caught them with ease, twirling them around her fingers before setting them down but didn't let up on her glare.  
  
"Why are you stalking me," she demanded. Her normally soft voice, was hard. The words almost came hissing out.  
  
"I don't call it stalking," he answered.  
  
"Then watching me, whatever. Why are you bothering me," said Seika.  
  
"I wouldn't call it bothering it either. I'm surprised that you sense me though. Not many people can. How did you do it," he asked, completely brushing away her question.  
  
"What do you want," asked Seika. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for answer.  
  
He didn't answer. "Um... to get to know you better," he said. That came out more of a question then a statement. Seika began to twitch. First off she was a loner. She didn't have friends nor was she supposed to, hence the title LONE-r. Second she almost practically hated this guy (Seito: It's really a crush. Seika in denial. Seika: IT ISN'T A CRUSH!! Seito: You're blushing.) Third the nerve of this guy. He just suddenly wants to become friends with her. Does he have any idea what that would do to his reputation and her health and sake of mind?!?! Needing to blow some steam, she punched the poor guy in the tree nearby, picked up her bag, and storm off around the corner.  
  
Moments later, footsteps greeted her ears. HIS footsteps. It was bad enough the guy was in all of her class, but now he's following her around too! Somewhere in her mind the thought of how he got up so fast appeared in her mind. 'That punch would have knocked out anyone. Why is he up? Oh that's right. He's a martial artist too. He probably block my punch. Not to mention my punch has weaken over the years,' she thought. A small hint of worry and guilt shadowed over her heart and she wonder slightly if she had hurt him. Probably not. He's still walking.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Seika snapped around. "What?!"  
  
To anyone who didn't know who the two were it would see like a typical boyfriend-girlfriend scenario where boyfriend did something and now the girlfriend was beyond mad. But to classmates, they're probably wondering how two people on near opposite ends of the social ladder knew each other.  
  
------------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: English Class  
  
Time: Around 12 : 58  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Iruka and Kakashi  
  
------------------  
  
Meanwhile a certain English teacher was getting a breathtaking kiss from the Math teacher. When they finally broke, the Math teacher had to leave. He was completely oblivious to fact that there was 2 minutes until class start and it was still another 20 minutes walk to his classroom.  
  
[o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)  
  
mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
  
waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai]  
  
{Please (Please) Please (Please)  
  
We're friends first, so  
  
I want to smile, look at you, and have fun every day.}  
  
[hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
  
unmei datte o-niai datte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU]  
  
{Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely!  
  
It's our destiny. It suits us well.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
I won't give in to anyone. I'll be  
  
No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!  
  
I'm - in - love - with - you!}  
  
----------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: Lunch/Rooftop Later English Class  
  
Time: Around 12 : 59  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, the rest of the English class  
  
------------  
  
"I guess we have to get to class," mutter Sasuke. Naruto nodded numbly not really wanting to leave. He wanted to stay up here with Sasuke. But all good things must come to end and this sweet moment will have to be continued later. Sasuke placed a light kiss on Naruto's head and then stood up. Naruto was about to the same when he found himself being offered a hand. Naruto looked up.  
  
Sasuke with that soft smile of his, offered his hand to help Naruto off the ground. "Here dobe," he teasingly. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him but took his boyfriend hand.  
  
Moments later they were outside their English classroom. Just around the corner wisps of silver hair disappearing around the corner. Upon walking in, they found their new teacher blushing like tomato. Sasuke's eyebrow rose in question but Naruto grin realizing whose silver hair he just saw was.  
  
"Hey Iruka-sensei. Maybe you and Kakashi should get a room eh," said Naruto. Iruka suddenly became aware that he was no longer the only one in this room. "Huh? Oh konnichiwa Naruto," said Iruka. When Naruto's words finally stunk in, Iruka blushed even harder. But his sharp eyes didn't miss the how close Naruto was standing next to the boy. Iruka was sure they were holding hands, but wasn't too sure, the hands were blocked from view by his desk.  
  
"Who's this," asked Iruka. He was talking about Sasuke. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," said Sasuke. Iruka nodded.  
  
"So you're the Uchiha kid I've hear so much about. Nice to met you. I'm Iruka-sensei," said Iruka. So this was Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. Right after Naruto and Sasuke took their seats, right next to each other, the rest of the class slowly filter into the classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay class. We have a project," announced Iruka. Over half the class immediate groan. "It will done in groups of two. You are to find are write and draw a children reading book in English. You will be graded on content, proper grammar and sentence structure, fluently, and artistic touch. Reframe from swearing in the book since this is a children book. So it should be something you little brother or sister or cousin should be able to read." All the girls perked up at the words "groups of two". All began to chat, hoping they would be paired up with their beloved "Sasuke-kun".  
  
Naruto was also praying. He was praying that he would be paired up with Sasuke. Naruto was sure Sasuke was the only person in this class, that Naruto could work without problems. Sasuke was thinking alone the same lines. 'If I'm paired up with a stupid girl from my fan club,' Sasuke thought, 'I am going to demand that I paired up with someone else or just do it by myself. Then again if my partner is a girl from my fan club I probably wouldn't be able to anything anyways. Kami-sama pair me up with Naruto.'  
  
"The story will have to be about an inanimate object and at least 10 pages long," continue Iruka as he read off the requirements for this project. You will have 2 weeks to finish this project. You may also ask help from anyone. So yes feel free to ask the kids from high school area." He then shut the book and looked around the class. Iruka sweatdrop at the fact the half the class wasn't listening to him. Strangely Naruto was paying attention and sent an almost pleading look at him. Iruka had a feeling it may have to do with the fact that Naruto want to be paired up with someone smart. Almost as sensing his thought, Naruto shook his head and shot a glance at Sasuke. 'He wants to be paired up with Sasuke,' thought Iruka. 'I have a feeling they're hiding something.' Though Sasuke didn't show it as much as Naruto, Iruka could also tell that Sasuke was pleading along the same time but was more so distress at the fact of being paired up with a girl. Iruka's eyebrow rose. How interesting. He looked the note the last teacher left behind. Yes very interesting...  
  
Clearing his throat to get the class attention, Iruka began, "Okay then the partners are...."  
  
[hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
  
ma - yo - wa - na – I]  
  
{Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up!  
  
Look this way and say you like me.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
My thoughts will  
  
fly, fly, fly into your heart!  
  
They - will - not - get - lost!}  
  
[hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
  
unmei datte o-niai datte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU]  
  
{Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely!  
  
It's our destiny. It suits us well.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
I won't give in to anyone. I'll be  
  
No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!  
  
I'm - in - love - with - you!}  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Alarm clock prank. Naruto unplugged Seika's alarm clock so she didn't wake up on time.  
  
[2] Lyrics came from www.animelyrics.com and translations. It says and I quote, "Mayowanai" does literally mean "won't get lost," but it is also used to mean "won't stray" or "won't betray," or "won't have doubts." End Quote  
  
YAY! Kakashi and Iruka fluff. They're my next favorite pairing next to Sasunaru. Don't ask why. They just are. Um... don't mind me. I'm rambling here.  
  
Um... okay. There are a lot of things I must first bring to everyone's attention. I can only write fluff. I'm not going to go describing the relationship at the most you'll get "hugs and kisses" but don't expect too much of depth of the relationship. In others words I'm keeping this around the 'G' or 'PG' level. I'll say kiss but don't expect to see description of what the tongue is doing. Use you're imagination for that part.  
  
Second is that there is a high chance that Seika will be paired off with someone or at the very least become very close to someone. So yes there is a possibility of an OC/Naruto character paring. (Seika: I think you just lost all your reviewers. Seito: Then that gives me an excuse to end the story. Seika: I don't think they want to end even if they don't want me to be paired up with someone. Seito: **glare**)  
  
Third. I'm trying to make it so Seika isn't a Mary-Sue. Hence why I'm tormenting her so. Please understand that. I'm trying really hard to make sure she doesn't end up like a Mary-Sue. I really am. If I ever get around to it, I'll post a small profile on Seika. (Seito: Didja know she terrified of turtles. Childhood fear. **snicker** Seika: **glare** no need to tell them that. Seito: She's allergic to daisies too. Seika: You're asking for it. Seito: Hasn't practice martial artist in over 5 years. Seika: Seito... Seito: ^^;;) I'll also add in the Naruto characters. You see how it's different (or not) from the manga/anime. Since this is an alternate universe and modern times, something are different. Like Itachi didn't go on a killing spree and killed his parents but they're still death. Sasuke isn't after his brother blood but rather has a small sibling rivalry going in between and not to mention his soft side that Sasuke only shows to Naruto. Yeah, small things like that. I still try and keep them IC. Oh everyone right now is about the same age as they are in the manga. Though I may have changed a few to make it fit. Like Iruka and Kakashi maybe a year or two older then they are in the show. Or maybe the characters will be younger (the five sound nin, Orochimaru's goonies men and one girl, are around the high age [17-18] so if they're older then that, well yeah they're now younger.)  
  
Forth. I change the title. If anyone's curious it's supposed to mean, "Prayer under the Flower Framework" I could be wrong though. Please correct me if I am. Also the title of the chapter, the first part is the title of the song featured in the chapter. The second half is what this chapter title is. So this chapter is Catch You, Catch Me, First Day of School. The title of the song is 'Catch You, Catch Me' from Cardcaptors Sakura. The title of the chapter is 'First Day of School'. Get it? So for the first two chapter the song is 'Notice Me' and the chapter titles follow after that. I hope I'm not confusing anyone.  
  
Five just a note to see if someone figure it out yet. Anyone know who Seika's classmate is? Here's the clues can be found in the story.  
  
Black Eyes  
  
Martial Artist  
  
Neat Handwriting  
  
Attends the High School Area (so that means he's around Seika's age)  
  
A Boy  
  
Is the same person that gave Seika the necklace  
  
Tell me who you think it is k? I'm just curious to see if anyone figure it out. I think may have missed a few clues so you can go back to the other two chapters and try and find more in this one and the other two. Forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes please. Other then that. I guess...  
  
Review! 


	4. Haruka Kanata, Video Games

Mesa no own Naruto. Mesa no owns any of the songs seen in story.  
  
Seito: 30?! 30?!  
  
Seika: You sound surprise.  
  
Seito: Hello. I was only expecting at most a total of 20 reviews.  
  
Seika: You had 17 reviews after you posted the 2nd chapter. It shouldn't be too surprising.  
  
Seito: I wasn't expecting this story to be liked by people. I wasn't even planning to continue this story in the first place. Just finish the second chapter. That was it.  
  
Seika: Well you're continuing. Now get on with the reviews. You're losing readers.  
  
Seito: Um... Yeah okay. Well everyone figured out your admirer was, Seika. I guess it was that obvious huh?  
  
Seika: Yes it was and he isn't my admirer. I don't even like the guy.  
  
Seito: Whatever you say, Seika. Whatever you say. Maybe I'm just stupid (Seika: You are) But I didn't think I made it THAT obvious.  
  
Seika: Since you kept everyone around the same age and Naruto characters mainly focus on the ages 12-13 (like Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee), it narrowed it down a lot. There aren't too many characters in Naruto that are 17 years old. Even if you changed the ages a bit.  
  
Seito: There are enough characters to not be completely sure.  
  
Seika: And it happens to be that everyone's favorite character is HIM! So of course they would think of him first.  
  
Seito: Your point? So many Itachi fans! (Seika: **twitch**) I'm not alone. (Seika: Wonderful. My own creator is crazy about that glory-hogging classmate of mines). Err... Forgive me. I get all excited when thinking of my favorite characters. Sasuke and Itachi. **sighs dreamily** Kakashi too but not as much as the Uchihas. **Snaps out of her daydream** Oh yes. Reviews.  
  
To Shirl:  
No you're not being stupid, unless we both are. :P  
  
To Kuroi Kistune:  
O.O **hides behind Seika** Scary Inner Kit. Very nice quote though. I like it. I think I'll be adding to my long list of quotes that I have somewhere. ^^;; Updates though (I'm sorry Inner Kit!!) will not be coming out as fast as they used to. First off there's school. (Stupid teachers are trying to kills us with projects. I had three in one week.) Then I'm making the chapters longer. Chapter 3 and 4 are over twice what chapter 1 and 2 are. Lastly is make sure I catch (hopefully) most of my grammar and spelling mistakes.  
  
To ghostninja85  
Thank you for the advice. I'm trying that right now. Hopefully Seika won't turn out as a Mary-sue. (Seika: Who is this Mary-sue you keep talking about. Seito: I'll tell you later)  
  
To Dark Mimru-Chan  
When you say "pair them up" as in pair up Seika? If so then we'll just have to see how it works out...  
  
To geezasusju  
I guess you're right. They are very, very, very, very, very, very... very, very, very, out of character. Then again that what an Alternate Universe does, so I guess I'm throwing out the "Trying to keep them IC" promise I made.  
  
To Pretendingtobesane  
Oh dear. This is a bit long. By the way I like your penname. It reminds me of me sometimes. Insanity is fun. (hehe) Getting sidetrack there. Um... thank you for the review. Well to answer your question, I would be lying if I said I didn't speak English and I would be lying if I said I wasn't in high school. But I might as well be speaking a foreign language because I've always had a problem with spelling, grammar, and pronunciation. (I blame my teachers) You have no idea how much I abuse the spell/grammar checker. Plus I'm an inexperience writer whose English classes focus on reading rather then writing. My earlier work is even worse then this. (Seika: Oh yes. In fact here's one of them... Seito: **snatch** Give me that!) On top of that I even had Microsoft Word on my computer and I still have all these grammar and spelling mistakes.  
  
Seika: Well it's not entirely your fault. Around these parts English is mixed with Pigeon. So what sounds right to you, isn't right to someone who lives elsewhere.  
  
Seito: That would be a good excuse, except I DON'T speaks Pigeon.  
  
Seika: Yeah, but some of the words you use and often the sentence structure is Pigeon.  
  
Seito: I guess you're right.  
  
To the rest of the reviewers:  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!  
  
One last thing. I am in desperate need of a beta reader(s). But don't offer unless you have plenty of free time on your hands. I maybe slowing down the updates a bit, but I try and write as fast as I can. So you may get 2 chapter in 1 week, depending how fast I write and how long the chapter is. I sat down one day and corrected my work (this was after I had read the chapter over 3 times and posted it) and found so many mistakes it wasn't funny. So until I get a beta reader, please bare with my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. (I think I got all the spelling but grammar is most definably in there.)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~Break in time/Flashback~*~  
  
-----Info on what's happening in the next paragraph(s)-------  
  
(Small Authoress Note/Interruption)  
  
~Writing on Paper~  
  
::Telephone Conversation::  
  
--------------  
  
Last Time  
  
-------------  
  
Clearing his throat to get the class attention, Iruka began, "Okay then the partners are...."  
  
~*~  
  
All the girls were hanging off Iruka's words. They all wanted to be paired up with Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were on the edge of their seats, nearly falling off of them in anxiety. Iruka looked at the paper in his hands again. It said:  
  
~To the new English Teacher~  
~For the quarter project please do not pair up Uchiha Sasuke with any of the girls in his class. If anything, please have that boy work by himself. Girl or boy anyone you pair up with Sasuke, will be a target of the young Uchiha's fan group. Also Uchiha-san doesn't like to be paired up with girls from his fan group, which is almost every single girl in the class. If you must pair someone up with Uchiha-san, then it would be wise to make it a boy partner. But please make sure it isn't one of these boys: Gaara-san, Kiba-san, and Naruto-san. Those 3 boys don't get along with Uchiha-san too well. Pairing anyone of those boys with Uchiha-san will result in several fights between them. Good luck with this job!~  
  
Iruka quickly began to study the class. His black eyes swept from one end of the class to the other end. True to the note, almost every girl was hanging off the edge of their seats waiting to see if they were paired up with Sasuke. "Group 1, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," said Iruka reading random pairings from his attendance list. Both girls fell off their seats that time, screaming a loud, "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then they both glared at each other before turning the glare to Iruka. Iruka sweat drop. Apparently those two had a rivalry that he wasn't informed about. Oh well. His pairings were final. "Group 2 will Asahi Hotaru and Toki Suiei. Group 3..." Iruka continued onward with his list. "Group 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke and..." All the girls' attention quickly snapped to Iruka, wondering who would be paired with Sasuke. The remaining girls, who weren't paired up yet, prayed with their hearts that they were the lucky ones, while the girls already paired up began to plan painful deaths for whoever Sasuke's partner was, though it was mainly Ino and Sakura who were planning.  
  
Iruka took one last look at Naruto and saw that same pleading look he had seen earlier. Looking at Sasuke, Iruka received a look that was just as bad from the young genius. Clearing his throat, his decision final, and praying that Naruto would be able to hand it, he finished his sentence, "Uzumaki Naruto." Half the girls in the class promptly fainted. The other half loudly protested their disgust for the pairing.  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Not with that loser! Sasuke-kun deserves someone better!"  
  
"Why not me?!"  
  
"Why that idiot Naruto?!?!"  
  
Naruto sank into his seat. He was glad that he was paired up with Sasuke, but the words being said were a bit...hurtful. Sasuke on the other hand was getting more and more ticked off. These fan girls of his. They had no right to call Naruto an idiot. (though Sasuke reserved those rights for himself). Finally, not being able to take it anymore, he snapped. "SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
The class fell silent. Everyone was in shock that the young, usually quiet Uchiha had spoken. Sasuke sent his famous death glare to the girls protesting. "I'm paired up the dobe, so what? Just deal with it and sit down," he hissed out at the girls. Looking Iruka, Sasuke continued, "You can continue now, sensei."  
  
No soon had he said that, one of the girls spoke up again. "But Sasuke- kun." The black hair prodigy whipped his head around, full out glaring at the girls. Some began to cower, as there was flash of red in Sasuke's eyes. They almost seem to spin dangerously, practically turning a crimson red color. "Just. Shut. Up. And. Sit. Down," he ordered. His voice was beyond icy cold.  
  
It was no surprise that the girls did that. Iruka continued onward with the lesson. It didn't take long for him to pair up the rest of the class. Naruto sent a look of thanks to his boyfriend. Sasuke didn't say anything nor did his expression change but there was a small glimmer in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.  
  
Meanwhile one thought happen to run through Sakura and Ino's head. 'Dobe? Since when did Sasuke-kun call that loser, dobe?'  
  
--------------  
  
Area: High School Area  
  
Class/Location: Math  
  
Teacher: Kakashi-sensei  
  
Time: 1: 15 pm  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Seika, Buotoko, and that certain classmate.  
  
------------------  
  
'Deep breaths. Breath. Relax. Calm down.' Seika repeated that to herself mentally for the past 15 minutes. 'Damnit where is the stupid teacher,' she suddenly thought, breaking her previous train of thoughts.  
  
Math class was in chaos. The teacher was nowhere in sight and most of the teenagers were goofing off. Chitchat was talking place as many girls began to make plans for the afternoon or spread the latest gossip. Guys were kidding around, playing jokes on each other as they discussed the latest things they were into, cars, girls, martial arts, sports and big games that were coming up. A few paper airplanes went flying by as a few guys in the class decided to make up a new game. They were trying to see who could make the paper airplane into the trashcan next to the door in the front. Once or twice an airplane went wayward and nearly hit Seika on the head. Though her martial arts skills have dulled over the pass 5 years, her heighten senses were still as sharp as ever and avoided the paper planes from being hit.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the shoulders and twirled her around. "Hey Usuyuki. I need you to do my homework before the teacher gets here." Seika found herself looking at the ugly face of one of her classmates. Fuhyou Buotoko. "Why should I, Fuhyou," spat Seika. The words were cold and dangerous. Her mood hadn't improved much since lunch and she wasn't ready to deal with the class bully, Buotoko.  
  
"Because I said so," he demanded.  
  
Anger began to race through Seika's veins. In reality she was getting really sick of this. With the exception of Uchiha, she was the smartest person in this classroom. While no one would dare demand answers from Uchiha, Seika was the next target for answer, being a girl and supposedly physically weaker. 'Calm down,' she mentally scolded herself. 'Punching this jerk's lights out will only hurt you. You're in school. You're not a martial artist, you haven't been one in over five year. You're just a student. Don't damage your honor. Calm down!' "Forget it," she growled at him. Buotoko's hand clench, tightening into a fist. He was planning to threaten his classmate, bullying her into doing his homework. Buotoko's normal target, another geek was absent today so Buotoko didn't get his homework done. So he decided to do something he hadn't done before. Get Seika do the work.  
  
Strangely the fact that Seika was a loner, gave her minor protection. Since she was usually so quiet, no one knew much about her. So they had no idea how she would react to such a threat like Buotoko. For all they knew she could be some psycho killer who happens to be smart. That didn't stop Buotoko from threatening her. Seika noticed Buotoko's fist, her anger level steady increasing. She immediately tense, readying herself to block the attack. 'Screw this,' she thought. 'If he attacks me, I'll attack back. I'm so not in the mood for this.'  
  
Before Buotoko could even throw his fist, a hand stopped him. Suddenly all movement the classroom stopped. Seika bit her lip, almost drawing blood. HIM again. What was he trying to prove?  
  
"I suggest you sit down, Fuhyou," he said. His voice was even more dangerous then Seika's own voice, as his black eyes seem to flash red.  
  
Fuhyou paled. "Y-yeah. S-sure. W-whatever you say." Then he scampers off. Black eyes watched his movement before turning to Seika.  
  
"Are you alright," he asked. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
The anger that ran through Seika's mind, dimmed and was replaced with shock. What was he seriously trying to prove?  
  
At that moment, Kakashi walked it. "Yo," he said. "I'm you're new teacher, Hatake Kakashi. So if you would all settle down. We get the lesson started." There was only 30 minutes of class left.  
  
-----------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: Somewhere on School Campus  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: after school  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke's fan girls.  
  
-----------  
  
Naruto ran quickly through the hallways. His breathing was fast and quick, his heart was pounding and he was running on pure adrenaline. Somewhere behind him, a mere 10 feet away, was a horde of girls. Those girls belonged to Sasuke's fan group. Apparently word had reach the halls that Naruto was paired up with Sasuke for the English book project.  
  
Sliding around the corner, Naruto's hopes of losing the fan girls seem to vanish. That was until a hand grabbed Naruto and pulled him into one of the empty classrooms. Finally allowed to catch his breath, Naruto took deeps breaths to calm his fast-beating heart. His savior was his own boyfriend. "I don't know how you stand being chased by those fan girls everyday," Naruto gasped out, looking at Sasuke.  
  
"Now you know what I go through everyday," said Sasuke. His usual smirk played on his face. Sasuke peeked outside to see if it was safe. The coast was clear. Grabbing Naruto, he pulled the blond out the door and into the hallway. If Sasuke strained his ears, he could hear the soft stomping of his fan group. That meant that his fan group was still somewhere on the school campus. Sasuke looked at his boyfriend. "Any place you know where we can get started on our English project and not be mob those rabid fan girls," he asked.  
  
Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "Um... My house?" Sasuke nodded. It was better then anywhere else. Going to his house wasn't an option; the rabid fan girls knew where he lived. Since none of the girls liked Naruto, it was mostly likely that they didn't know where the blond hair boy lived. "Lead the way," said Sasuke. They headed towards Naruto's apartment.  
  
-----------  
  
Area: Somewhere on school campus  
  
Class/Location: A random hallway  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: after school  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Seika and HIM  
  
-----------  
  
Seika pretty much stormed out of her last class. Over the crowd of noises, she could hear the soft, light footsteps of her classmate. How can he NOT claim that he was stalking her? He was following her! Determine to lose him; Seika began to loop through the hallways of the school. But he wouldn't give up. Somehow he managed to keep up with her.  
  
Seika, then moved out of the High School Area, traveling to the Junior High Area, (she passed a mob of anger girls screaming something about bloody murder or something like that), then back to the High School Area and then once more to the Junior High Area and still he was following her. Finally giving up, too tired to try and lose him anymore, Seika turned down a deserted hallway.  
  
Since almost all the students by now had left the school grounds to head home, unless they had some sort of club or meeting held after school, the school was near empty. So finding a deserted hallways wasn't too hard to do. Coming to an abrupt halt, Seika turned around, her white hair flying and stared right into the face of her classmate.  
  
"What do you want from me," she asked. "Uchiha-san."  
  
-----------  
  
Area: Apartment  
  
Class/Location: Naruto/Seika's House  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: 3: 25  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Naruto and Sasuke  
  
-----------  
  
Sasuke knew Naruto lived near school, but he didn't know that his boyfriend lived on the school campus. This was the prefect place to hide out too. No one would suspect someone who hated going to school like Naruto, would actually live on the schools grounds. He grin, Naruto was a lifesaver.  
  
Once they were inside the house, Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. "Don't mind if I drop by unexpectedly sometimes," he warned his boyfriend. Naruto looked confused for a moment, until the sound of running hit his ears. Sweat dropping, Naruto caught on to what Sasuke meant. Yes those fan girls needed to be deal with one day. Naruto didn't know when, but one day they would have to go. He had only dealt with them for one day and he never wanted to deal with them again. Naruto still didn't understand how Sasuke dealt with them every waking moment of his life. Maybe that's why Sasuke is so fast. He spent all his time running from those fan girls.  
  
Naruto set down his bag. "It isn't much," he told Sasuke, "But it's better then nothing." Sasuke couldn't agree more. His house was big and lonely; Naruto's on the other hand was small yet comforting.  
  
"So do you have a roommate," Sasuke asked. The last thing he wanted to worry about was Naruto's roommate to walk in on them. Naruto's reply came from the kitchen. "Yeah, remember? Seika's my roommate. She'll be home soon." Naruto's head then poked itself out of the kitchen door and asked, "By the way do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Water please" answer Sasuke. "I thought the school board didn't allow boys and girls to room together."  
  
"They don't. But it was a screw up on their part. They haven't done anything yet," said Naruto. He gave Sasuke the glass of water and sat down on the carpeted floor. Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto. "So what are we going to do for English project," asked Sasuke.  
  
Naruto shrugged. "No idea. You're the genius."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well why don't you chose an inanimate object first," he told Naruto.  
  
Naruto thought about it. Finally with excitement in his voice he exclaimed, "A sword!" Sasuke looked at him for a moment. "Why a sword," he asked. Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. I like swords."  
  
Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Okay. What's the sword going to do?"  
  
"Make friends with um... a pick! Yeah the sword is all evil and stuff. He becomes friends with the pick!"  
  
Sasuke sweat drop. Where did Naruto get these ideas? "Definably different from other children books," he said.  
  
"It is," asked Naruto. "Yeah. Why? You've read children books before right," asked Sasuke. Naruto shook his head.  
  
"No one read them to me before and I never bother to read one by myself," said Naruto.  
  
"What about your parents," asked Sasuke. He remembered when his parents used to read children books and bedtime stories when he was younger. Naruto's sapphire eyes seem to glaze over for a bit. There was sparkle of sadness in them. "Iie. I never knew my parents," he said softly.  
  
There were many things Sasuke would never know. This was one of them. In the years he had watched Naruto, Sasuke always knew there were things that he would never know unless he talked to Naruto. Apparently Naruto's family history was included in the package.  
  
Then Naruto broke in a grin. "It's okay though. I don't mind."  
  
'Liar,' thought Sasuke. 'It wasn't okay.' Instead of saying anything, he pulled Naruto into a hug, burying his face into Naruto's golden locks. "It's not okay," Sasuke muttered. "I know how you feel. My parents are dead too," he admitted. Naruto didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Sasuke, accepting the hug. Sasuke felt the hot tears that sprang loose from Naruto. He didn't care. He was close to crying as well.  
  
Silence swept over the room with the exception of Naruto's tears. The English assignment by now was long forgotten. Right now all they cared about was the comfort of each other.  
  
-----------  
  
Area: Somewhere on the school campus  
  
Class/Location: random hallways  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: 3 : 30  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Itachi (mostly) and Seika  
  
-----------  
  
"What do you want from me," she asked. "Uchiha-san." (Seika: About time you introduce him. Seito: Shut up.)  
  
In truth, Itachi had no idea. (Seika: What?! Seito: I said shut up.) Over one month ago, he barely knew who this girl was, much less talked to her before. In fact even after asking around he still didn't know whom this girl was. All he knew was her name was Usuyuki Seika. She had the top grades in his class, except for him that is, and she was a loner. That was it. Then a little over one month ago, they had actually talked for the first time with a decent conversation to the boot. After that Itachi found her... interesting. (Seika: Stay away! Seito: **Whack** Seika: @.@ Seito: You can continue reading now.) Plus the fact that he found different from the other girls.  
  
First thing he noticed was that she held herself much like a martial artist would, yet her body structure never would have suggests it: small, light and petite. Itachi concluded that Seika must have taken karate or something when she was younger and still does. Second he noticed she was the only girl not drooling over his looks. That was strange because Itachi thought all girls were under the Uchiha charm. Both Itachi and his brother, Sasuke have suffered from such a curse (or blessing depending how you look at it). Those fan girls were scary sometimes. Lastly and the most importantly, for someone reason Itachi had fun teasing his poor classmate. This morning note war in English was amusing. Seika was very clever getting the note back to him.  
  
A genius in his own right and the most wanted boy to date on the school campus, Itachi normally didn't talked to his inferior classmates. He saw no reason to. They were, in his book, complete and total idiots like Fuhyou. If the girls weren't hanging on him then they were fighting over him. The guys were usually trying to become best buddies with him or envying him because of his charms, talents, and skills. Itachi usually disposed of them with his icy tongue and cold glares. The only reason Itachi let Kisame stick around was because Kisame had proven himself as a martial artist. Beside it was good to have a bodyguard around when dealing with those fan girls. Kisame could deal with the fan girls while Itachi made his getaway.  
  
He shrugged. That was his only answer to Seika. Seika twitched a bit. Did he mention how funny she looked when she was angry?  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you," she growled at him. With that said, she stormed off. This time, Itachi decided to leave her alone. He just realized that as fun as it was to annoy Seika, a girl's temper is something never to be dealt lightly with.  
  
------------  
  
Area: Apartment  
  
Class/Location: Naruto/Seika's House  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: 4: 30  
  
Date: Monday, March 17  
  
Characters: Naruto and Sasuke (mainly) Seika and Itachi (later)  
  
------------  
  
Naruto and Sasuke decided not to start on the project today. Instead they spent most of the afternoon playing games and getting to know each other even better; after their homework that is. Seika came home about 20 minutes ago and locked herself in her room. She muttered a quick hello to Naruto and Sasuke before locking her door. Naruto shrugged when Sasuke asked and said, "She must be in a bad mood."  
  
A few minutes muffled music was heard from Seika's room. She was playing on her guitar again. Never the less, Sasuke and Naruto continued onwards with their video game. Beeps and dings could be heard, as Sasuke was once again the winner.  
  
"Ah man. That's 17 to 0 and this is my game too," complained Naruto. He fell back to the floor. His gray controller nearby. Sasuke smirked. "You're just not good enough to beat me," he teased Naruto. In his hands was a black controller.  
  
Suddenly was ring tone of 'Haruka Kanata' when off. It was Sasuke's cell phone. Rummaging through his bag, Sasuke soon found his phone. Recognizing the number as his brother's phone, Sasuke answer it.  
  
::Itachi,:: asked Sasuke.  
  
::Where are you,:: came his brother's voice from the other end.  
  
::I'm at my classmate's house um... working on our English book project,:: said Sasuke partly lying. In way it was true. They were supposed to work on their project. They just got... sidetrack. Sasuke still hadn't told his brother about him and Naruto, not sure how Itachi would take such news.  
  
::Where is that?::  
  
::Why,:: asked Sasuke.  
  
::I canceled today's martial arts club meeting. So I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home.::  
  
::Where are you though,:: asked Sasuke. ::It would be pointless to come and pick me up if you aren't even near where I am.::  
  
::I'm sure I get there. I'm still on school grounds though. So where is your classmate house?::  
  
::Hold one.:: Sasuke covered the earpiece of his phone so his brother wouldn't hear him talking to Naruto. "Naruto, do you mind if Itachi comes over?"  
  
Naruto blinked for a moment. "Who?"  
  
"My brother."  
  
"Oh. Okay," said Naruto. He didn't care. He knew Sasuke had a brother and was curious to meet him. Sasuke nodded.  
  
::Okay. Aniki?::  
  
::Yes.::  
  
::It's on the school grounds. You know the boarding apartments behind the school gardens? It's the apartment building behind the Sakura trees. Sakura complex, 10th floor, apartment number 1001.::  
  
::Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes.::  
  
Sasuke ended the connection there. Turning to his boyfriend he said, "Itachi will be here in 15 minutes."  
  
Naruto pouted. "I guess that means you have to go home." Sasuke let out a soft chuckled and poked the blond on the nose. "I can always come back tomorrow," he said. Picking up the black controller again, "Now how about another game?"  
  
Naruto brighten immediately. "Yeah I have to beat you before you go." The boys soon lost themselves in their fighting game.  
  
~*~14 minutes later~*~  
  
Seika walked out of her room with a bright smile on her face. Her rotten mood was long gone by now. Beside she had to make dinner unless she wanted to eat instant ramen. On her way into the kitchen she noticed both boys were still at their fighting game. The loud proclaim of WINNER was heard as Sasuke once again won. "Argh! I'll never beat you," said Naruto.  
  
Seika smiled. "Well if you boys can spare a moment I liked to ask if Sasuke wants to stay for dinner," she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'll be going soon. Thank you for offering."  
  
Then both he and Naruto turned their attention to game. Seika shook her head and smile at their antics. She questioned whether or not if all boys their age were obsessed with video games. Just when she was about to go into the kitchen the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she told the busy boys. They didn't seem to hear her.  
  
Seika opened the door and found herself looking at the black eyes of Uchiha Itachi. Anger marks/cross appeared as she said, "Not stalking me eh?" With that she slammed the door shut, leaving a confused and lost Itachi.  
  
Walking back towards the kitchen and hearing the sounds of the WINNER again, Seika assumed that Sasuke won again; her anger disappearing again. "So who was at the door," asked Naruto. Seika's early predictions were correct as it said Player 2 was the winner. Guess who was player 2?  
  
"No one," she said.  
  
"Oh by the way," said Sasuke. "My brother will be here to pick me up soon." Seika paled a bit. "Your brother," she squeaked. "As Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke nodded, confused at Seika's actions. Seika rushed back to the front door. Opening it again, she found a confused Itachi still standing in same spot. He was about ring the doorbell again when Seika opened the door. "Sorry about that. Come in. Your brother is in the living," she mumbled, opening the door so that Itachi could in. Then without another word she left, muttering along the lines of, "The one time I decided to do something, he actually isn't doing anything to me. How embarrassing." Her face was stain with red from embarrassment. She locked herself in her room again.  
  
Itachi stepped into the living room after removing his shoes. He was slightly confused at what just happened to him. In living room and truth to Seika's words, were his brother and a blond hair boy. The blond hair boy looked at the direction that Seika stormed off to before turning to face Itachi. "I don't know what you did to Seika or how you know her but you must have pissed her off lately, judging from that look on her face," said Naruto.  
  
"Who are you," asked Itachi.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm your brother's partner for the English project. Seika is my roommate who just locked herself in her room," said Naruto. Sasuke had told Naruto that he hadn't told Itachi about their relationship yet. So Naruto didn't say anything about it to Itachi.  
  
Itachi blinked. That didn't make sense. "Wait a minute. I thought the school board doesn't allow boys and girls to room together," he said. Naruto shook his head.  
  
"They don't. It was a screw up on their part," he said. Then turning to Sasuke, Naruto said, "Talk about déjà vu. Didn't we have this conversation not too long ago?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah we did," he said.  
  
Itachi looked at the reaction between his brother and the blond hair boy. Sasuke never really did have friends at school being in a predicament like Itachi. Girls hanging off of him and guys trying to kill him or be best buddies ones. Though Sasuke never mention this Naruto person to Itachi, it's nice that Sasuke had a friend. It was better then him. Kisame wasn't a friend when Itachi thought about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Lying down on her bed, Seika thought about today. Uchiha Itachi. The name of her classmate brought both anger and confusion to her mind. Seika hated the fact that people were always comparing her to him. They weren't the same yet people always managed to be him into conversation and compare him to her. It was mostly about grades. Asuma-sensei comment earlier this morning about her having the top grades EXCEPT for Itachi was a good example. Yet his recent actions confuse her. Why was he so keen on learning more about her?  
  
Being the only grandchild of her family and having no real childhood friends, Seika realized early on that she didn't get along with people too well. She didn't know why but she didn't get along with people. Even when she moved to America for a few years, Seika still didn't get along with the America children. It remained the same when she moved back to Japan and was kicked out of the house. Seika remember that her late mother once said that a Usuyuki was doomed to be alone until they met that one person they could trust. From there, it was just start and before you realized it, you weren't alone anymore. Seika suspect that the one person she trusted was Naruto. Now Sasuke was in the picture too. Perhaps her mother spoke the truth. Until Seika met Naruto, she barely spoke more then 2 sentence to people, even her own parents.  
  
Seika buried her memories again. She had other things to worry about, mainly her homework. It had been an hour since she came home and she had yet to start on it. Math will be the first to go. She opened her textbook. Sighing she thought, 'Well let's get started. This homework isn't going to be done by itself.' Then she groaned. 'Great I still have to make dinner too. Damnit!'  
  
~*~In the Living Room~*~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were at it again. This time Itachi joined them too. The current score was Sasuke: 30, Naruto: 5 and Itachi: 1. Sasuke had his previous 20 wins against Naruto and ten more from challenging his brother. Naruto won 5 times against Itachi, lost once against Itachi and lost all games against Sasuke. Itachi won once against Naruto, then lost 5 times to the blond and 10 times to his little brother.  
  
"HAH! I win again!"  
  
Correction. Itachi lost against Naruto 6 times and Naruto won against Itachi 6 times. Itachi glared at the blond boy who returned the glare with his fox grin in its place. "One more time," Itachi demanded.  
  
Sasuke sat nearby with a smirk on his face. "What's the matter Aniki? Losing your touch?" Itachi glared at his little brother.  
  
Soon Itachi and Naruto were at it again. 10 minutes later the loud proclaims of WINNER were heard. Naruto was the victor again. That was one more winning for Naruto and one more lost for Itachi.  
  
"My turn," said Sasuke. He snatched the black controller from his brother and took his brother's place. Itachi moped a bit in the corner. Defeated by a junior high student and his own brother, how humiliating. 5 minutes later, the games beep, dings, and song of triumph were heard again. Naruto joined Itachi. The three of them never notice, Seika walking out of her room, textbook and notebook with her as she continued read and occasionally wore something down, and headed into the kitchen. In there, while still reading, she quickly washed the rice and set it in the rice cooker. Then she disappeared back into her room. On her way into the kitchen, Seika stopped and looked at the three boys playing. She was surprised that the Uchihas were still here. She thought they would have left already (not that she really wanted them to leave). Smiling, she rethought her earlier thought about boys and video games. Seemingly, boys now matter what the age, love playing video games. It just that as they grow older their interests expand to girls, cars, martial arts, sports, AND video games.  
  
Itachi recovered from his depression and challenged his brother to a match. He returned to his corner 2 minutes later as Sasuke sighed. Video games were the only thing he could beat his brother in fair and square. Naruto soon recovered from his depression as well and went back to challenging his boyfriend.  
  
20 minutes later and after many more rounds of fighting, they decided to change the game. The final score was Sasuke: 50 wins, Naruto: 15 wins and Itachi: 2 wins (He managed to beat Naruto one more time). This time the game was car racing. Again they failed to notice Seika coming out of her bedroom, still with her textbook and notebook, and walked back into the kitchen. Taking some chicken out, she began to cook the chicken and made rice balls for dinner. In between she still continued to read and write notes.  
  
Itachi sat on the side watching his brother and Naruto go at another race. Video games were definably not one of his strong points. They had been at the car racing game only for 15 minutes and once more Itachi was losing. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to evenly match in this game. Both had 12 wins and lost 6 times. They both managed to win against Itachi 6 times and lost and won to each other 6 times.  
  
Itachi did admit, this was fun. He should do these kinds of things with his brother more often. Of course, anything but playing video games. His pride wouldn't last that long if they did quality time together over video games.  
  
Suddenly Itachi found a small, fold away, wooden, floor table in front of him. A plate with rice balls and chicken was set in front of him. He looked up to find Seika with her nose buried in a book, reading. She then walked back into kitchen, disappeared, and then reappeared with two more plates of rice balls and chicken. She set them down next to the plate in front of him. Returning to the kitchen one more time, Seika came back with three glasses of water. She set glasses of water next to plates. Seika, on her way back to her room, grabbed another plate and then disappeared into her, closing her bedroom door behind her. Seconds later she came back out, apparently forgetting something, walked back into the kitchen. Coming out of it, she left three forks next to the plates in front of Itachi, took her own fork and walked back to her room. All the while she was reading and never once looked up from her book.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto made quick of their games. Smelling the food, they turned around to find Itachi sitting front of a table with food on it. Itachi though had a slight stun look on his face for no apparent reason. "Seika cooked dinner already," said Naruto, surprised. "I didn't even hear her set the table." Looking at Sasuke he joked, "I guess you're staying for dinner after all." A small smile graced Sasuke's face, stunning his brother even more.  
  
It didn't take them long to start eating the dinner made for them. Halfway through, (with a few games in between) Seika walked out of her room, empty plate and book in hand, and headed for the kitchen. Upon returned to her room, she stopped and looked back. "Naruto don't forget now." Naruto looked up and nodded to show he remembered. "There's more in the kitchen if anyone still hungry," said Seika. Then she vanished back into her room.  
  
"Don't forget what," asked Sasuke.  
  
"To wash the dishes. She cooked tonight, so I have to wash. Vice versa for when I cook. Of course I usually make instant ramen so there's never much for Seika to wash anyways," said Naruto. Sasuke sweat drop. That was Naruto, always in love with his instant ramen. Sasuke just hoped that Naruto love him more then ramen.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner was soon finished and Sasuke was helping Naruto wash the dishes. Itachi watch the two converse and thought they make a cute couple even though they were both boys. Seika came into the kitchen, carrying an empty cup. She walked around Itachi as if he didn't exist, still reading that darn textbook of hers. She set the cup on the counter and was about to reach for the refrigerator when the plate that Naruto was washing slipped from his grasp. It would have hit the ground and shattered if Seika didn't react on instinct. She had grabbed the plate, before she realized it, to prevent it from shattering. Upon realizing what she did, she sighed and handed the plate back to Naruto. Old habits were hard to kill.  
  
Itachi watched all this with amazement. Seika had reflexes faster then a normal human. That proved that she was martial artist. Seika were good, too good. But was it just a fluke? Only one way to find out.  
  
"Thanks, Seika," said Naruto. Seika just waved it off with her hand and pulled out a container of water from the refrigerator. After refilling her cup she was about to picked it up and leave until she sense something headed towards her. On pure instinct she grabbed the cup that came flying on her. Looking at Itachi, knowing full well he was the one who threw it at her, she glared. "If you were done with the cup, you don't have to throw at me," she said. She was about to write something on her paper when she noticed something. Apparently Itachi's cup wasn't completely empty so now on her paper there was a big wet spot. The black ink swirled together, blurring the words. Her English homework was in ruins.  
  
Instead of bursting out in anger as she would normally do, she sighed and just threw her paper away. Without another word, she returned to her room with her filled cup of water.  
  
Itachi picked up the piece of paper that Seika just threw away. On the top he made out the title of "English Ess—". The rest of the words were too blurred together to read them. Itachi felt slightly guilty knowing that he just ruined Seika's homework, when a small-unremembered fact passed through his head. He had forgotten his English textbook at school.  
  
"Um... Naruto," asked Itachi. The blond looked up from his task. "Yeah?"  
  
"Which room is Seika's? I need to borrowing a textbook from her if she's done with it," said Itachi.  
  
"The last door at the end of the hallway," answered Naruto. Itachi disappeared down the hallways. Turning to Sasuke, Naruto asked, "Do you get the feeling that Itachi likes Seika?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged as he continued to wipe the dishes. "Who knows? All I know is that he never mention he knew Seika." He then leaned over and wiped Naruto's cheek with his dishtowel. "You got soap suds on you," he teased. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before stealing a kiss from Sasuke's lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Itachi knocked on Seika's door. He had watched too many TV shows where the girl was changing clothes and the guy suddenly walks in on her. The guy usually ended up in a body cast after that. Not that Seika could beat him up but why take chances?  
  
"Yes," came Seika's muffled voice from inside the room.  
  
"Um... Usuyuki-san. I don't mean to bother you but could I borrow your English textbook." The wooden door opened a bit. Seika's sapphire eyes peek out from the small crack.  
  
"You have your own book," she said dryly.  
  
"That is true if I didn't forget at school."  
  
"We're still on school campus."  
  
"That would be okay, if I didn't forget my book inside the classroom," argued Itachi. "Look. I only need to borrow it after you're done." The door closed again and Itachi began to wonder how he was going to do his homework if he didn't have a textbook. Genius or not, English was also not one of his strong points.  
  
Moments later Seika opened the door and handed him the textbook. "Here," she said. "Just give it back to me tomorrow morning." Then she shut the door again.  
  
"Um... thanks?"  
  
~*~Inside Seika's room~*~  
  
Seika ran her hand through her bangs. "I'm such a softie," she mumbled as she lean against the door of her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Down the hallway, Naruto and Sasuke watched what just happened between Seika and Itachi. "I think Seika likes Itachi," commented Sasuke.  
  
Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Well I think she does too but she denies every time I ask."  
  
"Ah," said Sasuke. Staring into Naruto's sapphire eyes he asked, "So can I come over tomorrow?"  
  
~*~To Be Continue~*~  
  
Seito: Done!  
  
Seika: **wakes up** my head. What happen?  
  
Seito: I had to knock you out cause you were disturbing the readers.  
  
Seika: **glares** I wouldn't do that if you'll just let me leave the stupid story.  
  
Seito: Actually I have a better solution.  
  
Seika: Delete the story?  
  
Seito: No. *Ahem* To the readers who feel Seika is Mary-sue inclined or afraid of that she will become a Mary-sue, (I hope she doesn't) would you like me to take her out of the story?  
  
Seika: YES! Then I can just disappeared back into the corners of your mind.  
  
Seito: No. I was planning to divided the story. So the only times you show up, are like above but other then that you're near none existence. Then I was planning to post your part of the story (from your point of view) as another story.  
  
Seika: Why can't you just let me disappear?  
  
Seito: Because I actually have fun torturing you.  
  
Seika: Yes so explain why on earth somewhere in the course of this story am I HANGING UPSIDE FROM A TREE!!!!!!!  
  
Seito: Why are you reading my notes? You're going to spoil the story for the readers. Now I can't use that part.  
  
Seika: You don't do this to your other characters why me?  
  
Seito: Because I said so. Apparently you're not as levelheaded and in control as I thought you were.  
  
Seika: What that's supposed to mean?  
  
Seito: You nearly lost control and punch your classmate's lights out (Seika: Fuhyou is a class bully. You would've done the same), slam the door in Itachi's face. (Seika: After what he did to me all day, what would you have expected from me?!), and not to mention I need to sent you to anger management classes. All that anger you harbor isn't good for your health. (Seika: Why do you think I locked myself in my room? I was meditating and releasing my anger through my music.). Right...  
  
**Hotaru pops in** Seito: Not you too. Hotaru go back to the 'Never Sleep, Never Die' story.  
  
Hotaru AKA the Angel of Death: But I hear someone was dying or screaming at least. As the angel of death it is my duty to lead them to Death's doors. My doors to be precise.  
  
Seito: Like you almost did for Naruto in 'Never Sleep, Never Die'. If it wasn't for Sasuke you would have made the biggest mistake in your immortal life.  
  
Hotaru: You made me. You wrote the story. So in actual reality you're just arguing with yourself.  
  
Seika: She has a point there.  
  
Seito: ** hits her head against the desk** my characters are against me. I should give up on making OC's. Anyway, um... please once again bare with my spelling and grammar mistakes. I try and correct them as I go and find them (reading the chapter over and over again until I'm happy with it; before and after I post the chapter). But I'm not prefect, nor is my computer so there are probably many mistakes in here. Someone please become my beta reader! I need one!  
  
Don't forget to review too. ^^ 


	5. Put It Together Part 1,I'M PLAYING WHAT

Mesa doesn't own Naruto or any of the songs.  
  
Seika: What's wrong? (Seito: =Depressed=)  
  
Seito: Someone thinks you're a Mary-sue!! I'm going to have to trash the story and start all over again from scratch!!!!! Wahhhhhhh!!! =Breaks out in tears=  
  
Seika: First off what the hell is a Mary-sue and second stop crying and take another look at your reviews. Only one person said that. That's nothing compared to what everyone else said.  
  
Seito: =Looks at the reviews= Oh.  
  
Seika: So what's a Mary-sue. =Seito leans over and whispered it in Seika's ears=  
  
Seika: O.O =Grabs Seito and shakes her= If you ever do that do me I will hurt you. I refuse to become some perfect, girly-girly, power hungry, boyfriend searching, character.  
  
Seito: =Still being shaken= O-o-ok-ka-ay-y.  
  
Seika: =stops shaking Seito= Good.  
  
Seito: Whoa everything is spinning. =Refocuses herself= Okay. =Glomps Seika= Guess what Seika, people like you. You're not going anywhere. (Seika: Goodie). I'm getting better at making characters. (Seika: I still think I should be allowed to disappear back into the corners of your mind.) Umm... yeah... reviews. Yes reviews. You people are so nice. 45 reviews. I'm so happy. Special thanks to Purim, Kuroi Kistune and The La/=/er for becoming my beta readers.  
  
To DragonPearl1  
  
Thanks for offering. I'll be sending you chapter 6. So look out for it okay?  
  
To Kachie Crista  
  
I'm glad you like Seika. That means she not a Mary-sue character yet. If that happens I trash this story and start all over from scratch. Yes the purpose of Seika is to be a scapegoat, humor and comic relief, and other various things. (Seika: I hate you, you know that. Seito: ). I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
To Naruke  
  
I'm blushing. I don't think I'm that great. Not yet at least and yes guitars are cool. I wanna learn how to play sometime in the near future.  
  
To Watermelon Gal  
  
You're not that behind so don't worry about it. As far as the ItachiSeika pairing... um... we'll see what happens to them. I'm really hesitant to pair them up. (Remember I don't want to make Seika a Mary-sue character and pairing her up with anyone may cause that to happen) As for Itachi well yeah he's pleasant in this story because of 2 reasons. He hasn't shown up a lot in the manga (wahhh!!!) so I haven't had much time to examine his character personality. Second is the fact that a lot of things in the manga/anime didn't happen and because this is an AU it's bound to have some major personality changes. So there goes my promise of 'Keep the characters in character'. (Seika: You said that last time.) So I did, Seika. So I did.  
  
To Kuroi Kistune  
  
Thank you again for becoming part of my beta readers. The three of you are lifesavers. Good luck fitting editing into your schedule. Umm... by the way did you get my emails? Cause you haven't replied to any of them and I was just wondering...  
  
To La/=/er  
  
Once again thank you. Umm... I don't think you reviewed the other story. But thanks. I wanted to do something like that for a while. Seika... Yes... As I stated earlier if she becomes a Mary-sue I will trash this story and start all over again. (Seika: I make the story... lively? I think I'm suffering from character abuse here.) Sakura complex... Ooo I think I get it. (Seika: You are so slow.) I never thought about that. I just have an obsession with cherry blossoms along with stars, anime, anime characters and that's just tip of the iceberg. How interesting. Never thought of it like that.  
  
To Falcon-Rider  
  
Both couples? Um... which couples? (Seika: It better mean Sasunaru and Kakairu. Itachi: Why? It could be referring to us. Seika: I better not be =then notices Itachi= Not following me are you? =Throws Itachi out of the notes= Seito: O.O why didja do that!! Seika: He was annoying me. Seito: =glare=)  
  
To pretendingtobesane  
  
I hope I had less spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I reread the chapter many times before posting. (Seika: Which was every single time she opened the file. Since that was everyday, it was at least what 7 times? Whoa. Someone actually agrees with me on the authors/authoresses are crazy and annoying people. =Shakes hands with Seiji= Nice to meet Seiji.)  
  
To ghostninja86  
  
I'm glad you like Itachi. (Seito: Itachi did you hear that? They still like you even though I made you OOC.)  
  
To Purim  
  
Thank you so much for becoming a beta reader. (God knows I need all the help I can get.) I'm blushing. You really think Seika a good OC? (Seika: Someone has good taste.) I envy you. A whole school year off?! I wish I could do that. =A pile of homework suddenly falls on Seito. Seito's head pops out from the pile, groaning.= I hate homework..  
  
To Hersey  
  
=gets all depressed again= I'm sorry you fell that Seika is a Mary-sue. (Seika: Are you sure their description of a Mary-sue is the same as yours?) No but it is their opinion. I hope you continue reading even though you feel that way...  
  
To All the other reviewers  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!   
  
Okay now just a warning. We'll being doing something a little predictable and classic scenario. I couldn't resist. It was calling my name. Yup. Now on with the story.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
=Break in time/Flashback=  
  
-----Info on what's happening in the next paragraph(s)-------  
  
(Small Authoress Note/Interruption)  
  
Writing on Paper (Dunno if the will work)  
  
[Song]  
  
-------------  
  
They say the great life lies in the theater. It would be true, if trouble didn't follow you like bees to honey. Your boyfriend is the prince. Guess who the lucky princess is? That's right! It's you. So if your boyfriend's fan girls don't try and kill you again, let's see if you can make it to your first day of rehearsal. Then there's the English book project to worry about too. Isn't life grand? When are you going to have time alone with your boyfriend? Of course you and your classmates aren't the only ones in the school play. Even the teachers are playing in it too. What are your roommate and your boyfriend's brother doing here? Coincidence? Maybe. Fate? Possibly. Chaos? Yes.  
  
-------------  
  
[Mirror, mirror on the wall  
  
Can you picture me at all  
  
I could be whatever I want to be  
  
You made my story change  
  
Just like in a picture frame  
  
Magic spells and fairy tales  
  
Pennies in a wishing well  
  
Pick up the pieces  
  
You just look inside]

=Two days later=  
  
Not much has happened since the video games at Naruto and Seika's house two nights ago. Naruto and Sasuke finally started the plot for their English book. They had the whole plot written out. All that was left was to translate the words into English, draw and write the book. Seika was still trying to ignore Itachi and Itachi was still bugging her. Naruto on the other hand, was still trying to survive against Sasuke's fan group. They haven't forgiven him for being paired up with Sasuke. It wasn't his fault. Okay maybe it was. But that didn't mean they had to chase him all over the school. More then once, Sasuke have had to rescue his boyfriend. Oh and by the way, Naruto and Sasuke have been drafted to be in the school play this year with a few interesting, familiar characters popping up.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area

Class/Location: Random Hallway

Teacher: None

Time: After School

Date: Wednesday, March 19

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee  
  
------------------  
  
School had ended 10 minutes ago. After a quick run around the school (thanks to rabid fan girls), Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the hallway. Surprisingly, it was a rare, quiet, and peaceful moment the boys were sharing for the first time since the English Book report pairing. Unfortunately peace doesn't last long around these two.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The young Uchiha cringed, fearing the worse. Those voices belonged to the most feared girls in the school: Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. "Are you going to participate in the play this year Sasuke-kun," cooed Sakura. The pink haired girl was practically on top of Sasuke with Naruto fuming silently in the background. He really didn't like the girl when she was doing that. Of course to anyone else, they were probably thinking that Naruto was jealous, which by the way, he was. Of course it wasn't because of Sasuke, whom everyone thought it was because of, no Naruto completely trusted and had the utmost faith in his boyfriend. However he didn't like Sakura hanging herself all over him like that, when Naruto would rather be in Sasuke's arms instead of standing by, watching from the sidelines.  
  
"Yes," said Sasuke, "Now get OFF!!" The black hair boy virtually pushed Sakura off him, while Naruto was doing a small dance of cheer in his head. 'Go Sasuke,' thought Naruto. No one could explain the smile that was now on Naruto's face.  
  
"HAHA! See Sakura. Sasuke-kun doesn't like you," laughed Ino. She took Sakura's place on Sasuke. Again a scowl appeared on Naruto's face but it quickly disappeared as Sasuke also pushed Ino off him. Without another moment of hesitation, he grabbed Naruto and proceeded to drag him into the classroom they were supposed to meet in for the play. This left both girls completely confused on what happened. After pondering on it for a few minutes, they realized that SASUKE just ditched them for NARUTO. Both girls fainted. Upon that moment, Lee and Shikamaru walked into them. "What the," said Shikamaru.  
  
"Why are Sakura-chan and Ino-san on the floor," asked Lee.  
  
Indeed both girls were on the ground, slightly foaming at the mouth, unconscious and swirly-eyed.  
  
"What are we going to do with them," asked Lee.  
  
"Well they're going to participate in play right? We probably should get them to the classroom then," said Shikamaru. He began to drag Ino to the classroom, not really caring if he messed up her outfit and hair. Lee did the same with Sakura, but picked her up. After all, he learned from Gai- sensei that it was improper to treat a lady the way Shikamaru was treating Ino. Suddenly Lee felt very sorry for Shikamaru. When Ino recovers from her shock, she was not going to be happy. He silently prayed for Shikamaru- kun's ears. He was going to need it.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area

Class/Location: Languages Arts Class

Teacher: Kurenai-sensei

Time: 3: 15 pm

Date: Wednesday, March 19

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, (At first) then Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Hinata, um... a lot of characters.  
  
------------------  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked into the empty classroom. They were the first to arrive and both were relieved from the fact that Sakura and Ino didn't follow them. Naruto lightly kissed his boyfriend. "Are you alright? Sakura and Ino didn't do any damage, did they?" he joked.  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing that you can't fix with a kiss."  
  
Naruto frowned. "I would but I'll save it for later."  
  
Sasuke gave a small playful pout. "Very well," he said. The two boys took seats near the back of the classroom. They still had 15 minutes before the meeting actually started. So while they waited, they talked.  
  
"So what do you think this year's play is going to be," asked Naruto. He was balancing his pencil on his nose, but his sapphire eyes never left his boyfriend.  
  
"Dunno," said Sasuke. He was building a card tower. Every so often he made eye contact with Naruto as black met blue again. "All I know is that it isn't 'Snow White'. We did that last year."  
  
Naruto chuckled, causing his pencil to fall down. "Yes. I remember Sakura's expression when she found out that Lee was the prince. Neji didn't look too happy either when I think about it."  
  
"Aa," said Sasuke. Suddenly the classroom door snapped open, causing Sasuke's card tower to fall down. Letting out a sigh, the child prodigy gathered up his cards and put them away. Apparently he wasn't going to be able to build any card towers today.  
  
After he slipped the cards back into his bag, Sasuke turned back to Naruto and started another conversation; 'Who-would-play-which-part-this-year?'  
  
===  
  
It wasn't long before Shikamaru and Lee came into the classroom. Shikamaru practically dumped Ino into a chair and Lee did same, just slightly gentler. Both looked up to see a strange sight. Naruto and Sasuke talking peacefully like old friends.  
  
Rumors had been bouncing around recently that Uchiha Sasuke had become good friends with Uzumaki Naruto. This type of friendship was rare as it wasn't often that the most popular boy in the junior high area becomes friends with the loser and class clown of the school. Both Lee and Shikamaru didn't believe the rumors, but now that they were seeing it with their own two eyes, it was very surprising. Shocking too. Shikamaru and Lee began to gape like fishes out of water. It was then that Sasuke and Naruto noticed that they were no longer the only ones in the room.  
  
"What are you staring at," said Sasuke, coldly. He may have warmed up to Naruto but that didn't mean he was any nicer to his classmates. They still had to deal with icy glares the young Uchiha sent. Naruto didn't say anything.  
  
"You're... you two..." stuttered Lee. Shikamaru was still gaping.  
  
"Get to the point," snapped Sasuke.  
  
"I think he's trying to point out how shocking it is that you two are talking to each other when according to the rumors I heard, you two normally fight and argue."  
  
All four heads (whom were conscious at the moment. Sakura and Ino were still unconscious) turned to find Iruka-sensei standing in the doorway. Behind him was Kakashi-sensei. Only Naruto recognized Kakashi, having known the silver hair man for many years. Yet he couldn't figure out why on earth they were here.  
  
Sasuke looked at the silver haired man. This must be Kakashi. 'What a strange looking man,' he thought. Kakashi wore a blue shirt and blue long jeans. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves like Seika's. A black eye watched the class lazily, but was alert and ready for anything. The strangest thing about Kakashi's outfit was that there was a black headband covering his left eye and a black fabric mask covering the bottom half of his face.  
  
"Why are you two here," asked Naruto.  
  
Kakashi shrugged and walked into the classroom. The scarecrow took a seat next to his lover. "We got a message from Kurenai that if we didn't show up, well for the lack of a better word, she promised us a world of hurt."  
  
"And if I know Kurenai as I do, she'll make full good of that promise."  
  
Six heads turned to see Asuma walking into the classroom and leaning against the chalkboard. "I supposed you would know," said another voice. "After all she is your wife." Seven heads looked to see Gai sensei walking in. Behind him were Neji and his cousin Hinata.  
  
Hyuuga Neji was an 8th grader and year older then Sasuke and Naruto. He had long black hair and wore a bandana around his forehead. His pure white eyes were a bit unnerving to look into. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up a little above his elbows and he wore black pants that fell to his knees. Black sneakers were the last things to completed his outfit.  
  
Hyuuga Hinata, his cousin was a 7th grader like Sasuke and Naruto. Unlike her cousin she had short blue hair instead of Neji's jet-black locks. They did share the same pure white eyes though. Their outfits were also similar. Hinata wore a white jacket, baggy around the arms, often covering her small hands and blue shorts with blue sandals.  
  
But these two cousins were as different as night and day. Neji, who was very protective of his baby cousin, was confident in his work. Hinata was timid and very shy. Yup, they were the opposites of each other. Perfect cousins one would think. Although Neji can be cocky at times and Hinata is actually quite strong when she puts her mind to it. But they're very loyal and strong when it comes to being goods friends.  
  
Gai-sensei on the other hand was like a grown Lee with twice the weirdness surrounding him. With the same black hair in a bowl cut hairdo and thick eyebrows; Gai-sensei was the PE teacher who was always spouting out about youth, love, and determination. He wore a green long sleeve shirt and long green pants.  
  
"Gai-sensei," said Lee with pride laced in with his voice. You had to be blind to not notice the fact that Lee looked up to his teacher. Lee practically worshipped the ground his teacher walked on.  
  
"Why on earth did I sign up for this stupid thing," grumbled Kiba as he entered the classroom.  
  
Inuzuka Kiba was possibly louder, more idiotic, and more annoying then Naruto; the only difference between him and Naruto was Kiba actually had friends whereas Naruto didn't. He had black hair and wore a gray jacket and gray pants, the arms, bottom, and hood of the jacket had black fur trimming. His eyes were also black. On his face there were two red, isosceles triangles. Kiba was also a dog lover.  
  
"Maybe because your teacher said it was extra credit, brat." Zabuza, the science teacher walked in, beside him was Haku. He whacked Kiba on his head. Kiba began to nurse his new bump and glared at his teacher. Nevertheless he sat down next to Hinata. Somewhere in the back, unnoticed by the others, Sasuke and Naruto resumed their small conversation.  
  
Momochi Zabuza was the science teacher in the junior high area. In a way you could say he was strange too (then again so is the whole school). He had black hair and eyes and always wore bandages around the bottom part of his face. Much like Kakashi and his facemask. He wore a white shirt and blue pants. He had gray and white-patched arm and leg bands. For someone reason he carried a big sword with him everywhere he went.  
  
Haku (his last name was unknown) was a freshman at the age of 15. He looked more like a girl at the first, second and third glance. In fact many mistook him for a girl, until Haku informed them. It caused so much chaos that half of the single population of the freshman class, (both boys and girls) were after Haku. Haku, for protection, often went to his junior high mentor, Zabuza, who managed to scare off the "suitors" with his sword and teacher authority. Haku also learned many things from Zabuza. Lately there have been rumors going around that the two have been going out...  
  
The door opened again and in walked Seika. "Seika," asked Naruto. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Seika let out a sigh and ran her hand through her white bangs. "Extra credit," she said.  
  
"What do you mean extra credit," asked Sasuke. "Weren't you chosen for this play?"  
  
"Yeah and I thought you were getting an A in Languages Arts," commented Naruto.  
  
Seika let out another sigh. "High school students don't have to participate in the play. So my teacher told us that if we showed up for the play, he would give us extra credit. To answer Naruto's question, apparently I'm not getting an A like I thought I was."  
  
"What are you getting," asked Naruto.  
  
"A 79.9."  
  
Naruto's sapphire eyes widen. Seika was getting a C? That was surprising. Granted it was a B if you rounded up, but shocking never the less. Naruto had heard Seika getting a B before but in the time he knew Seika he's never known for her to get a C. How strange... and shocking too... Well there's a first a time for everything.  
  
Seika watched his reaction and nodded tiredly in agreement. It was a bit unbelievable. She must have blown one of her assignments, hence the reason she was here. Extra credit often does wonders to ones grades at times.  
  
"Why do I have to come? It's not like she really needs us there," called out a loud voice from the hallway. In walked, Jiraiya and Tsunade, the high school's language arts teacher and the school's high school nurse and health teacher. Well it was more like Tsunade pushing her friend into the classroom. "Because she asked us to, baka," said Tsunade.  
  
Both teachers were well over 50 and didn't look a day over 30. Jiraiya was the white haired teacher in charge as the high school languages art teacher, whereas Tsunade was the blond haired princess who was the high school area health teacher and nurse. Jiraiya was a bit perverted; writing (perverted) books in his free time. Tsunade had a gambling problem coupled with the worse luck ever. She lost almost every game she gambled on. It was a very bad habit.  
  
Tsunade and Jiraiya were old classmate friends who studied together and played together when they were kids. There was third member of their group of friends but he couldn't make it to the play sign ups. He got stuck in a stupid teacher/parent meeting. Jiraiya on the other hand, was cursing his friend saying he staged that meeting so he wouldn't have to go through with the play.  
  
Jiraiya looked to see his student, Seika in the classroom with the rest of the junior high students. When he said he was going to give extra credit he didn't think that anyone would actually take the offer. Then again Usuyuki was very fickle about her grades. She would use every chance given to her to improve her grades even more. "Usuyuki what are you doing here. You're getting an A in my class. You don't need the extra credit."  
  
Seika was confused. That didn't make sense. Her grade, when she checked on the school website, was a 79.9. "But sensei., when I checked my grades on the school website it said I had a 79.9 and you had updated the grades the day before that," she said confused.  
  
Jiraiya opened his grade book and looked at his grades. "I must have punched in the wrong calculations. You have the highest score in the class except for Uchiha." Seika twitched at the name. There they go again. Comparing her to him.  
  
"Well then I guess I can go since I can't do anything more to improve my grade," said Seika. She was about to leave when someone's voice stopped her.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Usuyuki. You came here for the play; you're staying to sign up for the play. Extra credit or not." In walked Kurenai. She had black hair and red eyes. She wore an unusual knee length white dress that seemed to be made up of many layers but still wasn't fluffy or puffy. Underneath her dress, she wore a pair of blue shorts.  
  
Seika immediately took her seat. She had forgotten how scary Kurenai-sensei was when she wanted something done. Apparently she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the class shifted in their seats, some even moved further away from her.  
  
The odd thing was that Kurenai-sensei seemed to be dragging someone into the class with her. Sasuke's onyx eyes widen in surprise. "Aniki?"  
  
Indeed, Uchiha Itachi was being dragged into the classroom by the collar of his black cloak with clouds that he always wore. Itachi looked to see his brother to the side of him. "Oh konnichiwa Sasuke," said Itachi. Next to Kakashi, Seika visibly tensed and twitched a bit. Kakashi noticed this but didn't say anything.  
  
"What are you doing here, Itachi," asked Sasuke. Many of the other junior high students weren't paying attention to the conversation between the two Uchihas. Neji and Lee were talking and Kiba tried to talk to his friend Hinata as she stumbled and stuttered over her words. Shikamaru looked like he was asleep and Sakura and Ino hadn't woken up yet. Kakashi was talking to Iruka as Gai and Asuma chatted near the front of the room. Kurenai joined her husband and co-worker. Tsunade and Jiraiya were arguing quietly in the back over why Jiraiya was supposed to be here. Only Naruto was paying attention to the conversation between the two Uchihas as Seika was sulking in the corner.  
  
"Um... extra credit," said the older Uchiha hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Seika under her breath. Itachi was getting a better grade then her and she already had an A. There was no way he was here for extra credit.  
  
Itachi took a seat next to Seika. She growled and stood to move to another seat. Itachi followed her. This little game of cat and mouse continued until finally Seika was sitting back in her original seat with Itachi sitting next to her. Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped as they watched the chase happened.  
  
"Alright people," called Kurenai, getting everyone's attention. Behind her was a large white paper with lines on it. "This year's parts will randomly be assigned. So I want everyone." There was a huge emphasize of 'everyone'. "To come up here and sign their names under one of these lines. At the end of the line where you put your name, is the part you'll playing. Whatever role you get it is final. I don't care if you're a boy playing a girl's part or vice versa."  
  
Movement of chairs and footsteps were heard as everyone signed their names under a line. Sakura and Ino had finally woken up and signed up as well. 5 minutes later everyone's name was on the board. All the parts were filled. "Good. Now listen up. This year we decided to do 'Sleeping Beauty'," announced Kurenai. There was a large groan from Kiba, Neji and Jiraiya, while Sakura and Ino looked at Kurenai with sparkles in their eyes. There was good a chance that Sasuke was the prince and one of them would be the Sleeping Beauty herself.  
  
Kurenai stepped up to the board to reveal the first part, Sasuke. Sakura and Ino waited impatiently to see what part Sasuke had received. Kurenai took off the paper at the top. From Sasuke's name the line on top of it said: PRINCE  
  
Sakura and Ino nearly had a heart attack. Now if they could only get the part of the princess. Sasuke on the other hand was horrified. That meant he had to kiss someone other then Naruto. Sasuke suddenly found himself praying that Naruto landed the princess part.  
  
Kurenai, not going in any order, randomly chose the next name, Seika's. Her part turned out to be a White Fairy. "Well, not what I was hoping for but it'll have to do," muttered Seika. Itachi heard her.  
  
"Were you expecting the part of princess," he joked. Seika hit him on the head with her textbook. "You idiot. I was hoping for stage hand not an actual part in the play," she snapped at him.  
  
"Itachi-san you will be the Red Fairy," said Kurenai as she revealed Itachi's part next. Itachi paled when he heard this as Seika buried her face in her arms, trying to muffle her laughter. She was failing. It was Itachi's turn to glare at his classmate. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting to keep a straight face as Jiraiya and Tsunade looked amused. Kakashi who also knew of Itachi had a smile under his facemask unseen by anyone.  
  
Kakashi's part was the next one. It wasn't as bad as Itachi though. Kakashi had the part as the King. The scarecrow just shrugged. He didn't mind the part. When Iruka's part was revealed, Kakashi smiled. Iruka was the Queen. Iruka smiled too. No one (besides Naruto) could figure out why Iruka was smiling. Asuma had a hunch though. He knew Kakashi had a crush on Iruka back when they were in college. It had been 3 years since they last saw each other so it wouldn't be surprising to Asuma if Kakashi and Iruka had gotten together.  
  
"Too bad," said Jiraiya. He stroked his chin with his thumb. "I was thinking I would have made a good king."  
  
Tsunade playfully whacked him on the head. "Yeah right," she said. "You're fit to be a fairy, you big softie."  
  
Well look here. The Orange Fairy is Jiraiya's part. Tsunade didn't bother to hide her laughter. She was almost rolling on the ground. That was until her part was reveal: Minion 2/Extra/Servants. Jiraiya playfully whack Tsunade on the back. "Good for you." he said. Tsunade attempted to whack her old friend. Jiraiya dodged the attempt. "Come back here you fool," she said to him, almost yelling at him. It wasn't much of a surprise when Tsunade started to chase her friend around the classroom.  
  
"This is so bothersome," said Shikamaru. Kurenai told him his part. "Shikamaru you'll be playing Minion 3/Extra/Servants" Shikamaru just shrugged. He didn't care what part he got. He just wanted to get this play over with so he go back to cloud watching.  
  
"So what part do you think you'll get, Neji," asked Lee. Strangely the friendship between these two was similar to Naruto and Sasuke. Neji was one of the most popular boys in the 8th grade and Lee was considered weird so a lot of people don't talk to him. They had met when both signed up for Martial Arts Club. From there, their acquaintance turned into a rival/friends relationship. Neji often teased Lee and Lee away tried to surpass Neji in martial arts.  
  
Neji shrugged. "Who knows? I just hope I'm not getting the princess part. I don't want to kiss Uchiha."  
  
"Hyuuga Neji, you're playing Minion 1/Extra/ Servant," called Kurenai.  
  
Neji sweat dropped. Well at least it wasn't the princess part. Kurenai then called out Lee's part. "Rock Lee you'll be playing the Green Fairy."  
  
Lee collapsed to the floor. Neji leaned down and patted his friend on the back. "There, there Lee. I think you'll make a wonderful fairy." Lee blushed several shades of red. Then Neji turned around and began to shake silently in laughter. He was polite enough to not laugh out loud at his friend, but when Neji pictured Lee in a green fairy dress, his self-control nearly snapped.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata will be the Blue Fairy and Haku is the Teal Fairy. Zabuza, Gai, and Asuma will all be minions/extras/servants."  
  
Neji and Lee congratulated Hinata who was stuttering in shock. Zabuza and Haku did the same though Haku believed being a fairy wouldn't help him with his girls and guys problem. Gai and Asuma shook hands telling each other they better play their parts correctly.  
  
And...  
  
That left Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino as the only people not assigned to a part yet. There was one fairy left, the evil queen, possibly another extra part, and the princess. Kiba was hoping for the minion/extra/servant part. That way he wouldn't have to do much. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto were all hoping for the princess part so they could be with Sasuke. Naruto was also hoping that Sakura or Ino became the evil queen. Sasuke was praying for Naruto to get the princess part.  
  
"Kiba you're playing the Purple Fairy," said Kurenai.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba did NOT want to play some stupid fairy in the stupid play. He was NOT going to wear a dress and it would be a cold day in hell if he starts to prance around waving a wand with pixie dust. He refused to do this part. Kiba opened his mouth to object before Kurenai-sensei silenced him with her hand. "Kiba as I said earlier I don't care what part you get, but it's final. You're the purple fairy, live with it."  
  
"Kurenai is being a bit temperamental today isn't she," Kakashi asked Asuma. Asuma nodded. "Yeah. I think it has to do with the prank one of her students played on her a few days ago. I also think it's that time of the month for her too." Kakashi nodded. Women and their mood swings. It was almost as dangerous as their temper. A very scary thing. Many men tended to avoid the opposite sex when they sense the lady is high-strung, angry, or moody.  
  
Sakura then glared at Ino. Her 'Inner Sakura' blazing. 'I'm going to be the princess and get to kiss Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!!'  
  
Ino returned the glare with her glare. 'Don't think I'll let you have this princess part so easily, Big Forehead Sakura,' thought Ino.  
  
"The princess part goes to..."  
  
Ino and Sakura soon forgot their little argument and paid attention to who was playing the princess part.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
For the second time today and the third time this week, Sakura and Ino had lost Sasuke-kun to Naruto. While Naruto wanted to jump up and rejoice, he managed to restrain himself from doing anything drastic. On the other hand, Sasuke looked like he was ready to kiss his boyfriend despite the fact that they had an audience. Naruto had gotten the princess part!!  
  
Sakura and Ino were so shocked (they were like stones figures cracking at the head) at the fact that they lost the princess part to Naruto that they didn't hear Kurenai-sensei read off their parts.  
  
"Sakura will play the evil queen and Ino will play the evil old lady/minion/extra/servant."  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area

Class/Location: Random Hallway

Teacher: None

Time: 4: 00 pm

Date: Wednesday, March 19

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuke's fan group, Seika, Itachi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade  
  
------------------

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the hallways of the school. As soon as everyone left and they were alone, Sasuke practically suffocated his boyfriend with a kiss. Who could blame him? His boyfriend got the princess part. Sasuke didn't have to kiss Kiba, Sakura, Ino, or anyone else for that matter. That alone brought great relief to the young Uchiha. He hated to think if Kiba received the princess part. He shuttered, thinking what would happen if it was Sakura or Ino who got the princess part. Sasuke would never live it down. The young Uchiha rather kiss his brother then those two crazy girls.  
  
So telling his brother that they were going to work on their English project, Sasuke and Naruto headed back to Naruto's house. Not completely sure if anyone was watching (both were wary of fan girls) they didn't hold hands like they wanted to. Instead the hands almost seem to brush against each other.  
  
"I'm so happy that I got the princess part. Whoa, never thought I'd ever say that before," said Naruto.  
  
Sasuke just smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a rumbling noise. Both boys turned around only to stare in horrified shock. Stampeding towards them was a horde of girls even bigger then Monday's horde. There was this odd red glint in their eyes and one could almost feel the bloodlust coming off the horde. Apparently Sasuke's fan group had already heard of Naruto's part as princess.  
  
"Naruto," started Sasuke. There was fear in his voice. Understand that although Sasuke isn't normally the type of person to admit he fears something, when it comes to his fan girls, Sasuke had no problem running.  
  
"Yes," asked Naruto. Like Sasuke, Naruto had no problem running from those rabid fan girls. In fact, Naruto only had to deal with them for about 3 days and he was already scarred for life because of those fan girls. Naruto was still completely lost on how Sasuke managed to deal with his fan group every single day. This was crazy.  
  
"Run."  
  
Simple and efficient, both boys broke out in a run. Behind them were the fan girls. One of the classroom doors opened, revealing Seika as she was about leave the room. She was looking back so she didn't see the commotion outside. Just as she was about to step outside, something came rushing past her. It was Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"What the—?"  
  
BOOM!! BOOM!!  
  
Sasuke's fan group came rushing by waving pitchforks and blazing in anger. Seika was pushed back inside the classroom, landing on her butt. She watched in horror as the fan group ran by. Scary. She looked at Itachi who happened to be right behind her. "Is that what you go through everyday," she asked in amazement. The older Uchiha nodded.  
  
Seika blinked in amazement. "I actually feel sorry for you," she commented. Itachi shrugged. He didn't want pity. Though he knew what his brother was going through.  
  
"Usuyuki can I have a word with you," said Jiraiya. In his hands was his grade book. Seika paled rapidly. "Yes," she asked, fearing worse.  
  
"Umm. It seems I made a mistake this afternoon," he started. Seika continue to pale as Itachi watched in curiosity.  
  
"Yes, he need reading glasses," joked Tsunade. Jiraiya glared at his friend.  
  
Clearing his throat he continued, "You are getting a 79.9. I was looking at the wrong grade. You apparently didn't do very well on the last test so I had to drop your grade down. Since you did show up for the play, I'll add the extra credit to your grade, bringing it up to a B."  
  
Seika didn't hear anything after 79.9. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[When you put it together

It's magic

You go alacka, alacka zoom

When you put it together

It's magic

All you need is inside of you

So put it together

And go bibity, bopity, boom]  
  
-------------  
  
Seito: Poor Seika. She's almost failing Languages Art Class.  
  
Seika: I really should hurt you shouldn't I?  
  
Seito: I have no idea what you mean. ; Sorry the short chapter. It only looks long cause the answering of reviews took up a lot of space. By the way... does anyone know when Itachi's birthday is? And how many people want Itachi/Seika pairing? I'm going to try some very light, almost nonexistent fluff in chapter 7 with them. (Seika: YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!?!?!)  
  
Review please! (",)


	6. Put It Together Part 2, Rumors

Mesa no own anything.  
  
Seito: Here's the next chapter. Aren't I a fast writer? (Seika: You had this done weeks ago. It just took so long for ch5 to get back to you, so you couldn't post it. You're nearly done with ch8.) =Whine= Seiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaa you're not supposed to tell them that. (Seika: =grin= I live to torture you.) I've noticed.  
  
You people are the best. 58 reviews. That's a lot of reviews. Oh and guess what Seika.  
  
Seika: I don't really want to but... What?  
  
Seito: It seems we will have to ( actually it we can) paired up you with Itachi. Or at least have some fluff with you two. 4 votes yes, 1 vote no. YAY! More fluff!  
  
Seika: O.O NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seito: =cowers= scary Seika. Umm... before I get myself killed. Um... reviews. Yes... must reviews before I get killed.  
  
To Naruke  
Goddess? No, no, no, no. I'm anything but I goddess. Just you're average inexperience authoress who slightly insane in the head. Yeah. What did Shikamaru say? Hey at least you can play something. Me? I'm stuck with a clarinet. Sure the songs my bands are somewhat good and all but I really stink. 3rd seat 3rd section with only 3 people behind me, that's pretty bad. Before it was 2nd section 2nd to last seat with a whole another 20 people behind in 3rd section. But then again it was also a bigger band back then. Hehe. Wah! You're out of school already?! I'm the only one here still stuck with another 2 weeks of school left?! Life is so not fair.  
  
To Your lord and master Cantido  
What an interesting penname. I'm glad you like it. As for the long name what can I say? I love the Japanese language. (it's a pain to learn it school but gotta love it) Even if I were to give it English the title would be just as long (or longer). I wanna a flag too. I love long reviews so don't worry about it. If you think the school is weird now... well let's just say you haven't seen weird yet. =Grin= (Seika: Yes this insanity is all in her mind and she keeps adding more =reads notes= I'm going to kill her.) =Plots= Oh and about the whole Jiraiya/Seika/Itachi thing no. Seika is really getting a C [now a B], Jiraiya needs reading glasses, and Itachi was at the wrong place at wrong time. It was a good guess though. Even if Itachi was do that, he had no reason to. =Whispers= He doesn't realize he's in love yet. Neither does Seika. (Seika: I'm going to hurt you!!) Eep!!  
  
To Dragon Pearl1  
Thank you for becoming my beta reader!!  
  
To Watermelon Gal  
=Giggle= I take that as a yes you want that pairing.  
  
To Kaiou-hime  
Waiiiii!!!!!!!! I did it!! I did it!!!!!! =hugs her white tiger stuff animal that took her 7 tries to win and is named after a certain favorite Beyblade character= Seika: Who gave her sugar. =blink= NANI?! She found the cookies. Damnit! I'm going to have to over for a while since my creator is "preoccupied". There reason why she's so happy is that she made you laugh and smile. (even without all that sugar she ate) It's always been her goal to make people laugh and smile or to feel whatever she's trying to write (If it's sad the reader should feel sad, ect). Yeah the fact that you were smiling and laughing makes her feel she's accomplish something. Though she should be writing for herself, she rather writes what for the people. (it's just how her mind works) That's way she's happy when you people review and say she did a good job and gets sad when people flame. It's also the reason why she asks you people what you want time to time. She said: "There are a few more hints of HakuxZabuza in the story but not in this chapter. Sorry." =Seito glomps Seika= Seito: She doesn't think you're a Mary-sue character. YAY! Seika: She's also likes it when people say I'm not a Mary-sue character but don't be afraid to tell her if I am becoming one. And why aren't you hugging your stupid tiger and being hyper?  
  
Seito: O.O Rei isn't stupid. =Holds out Rei her white tiger= Now say sorry.  
  
Seika: Why should I?  
  
Seito: Cause I said so. If not I'll post 'Kuro to Shiro no Kiga'  
  
Seika: You wouldn't.  
  
Seito: I would. =thinking= 'Even if you don't say sorry I will. That is if I manage to get it done.'  
  
Seika: =Holds the Rei.= Sorry Rei. (Seito: YAY! =goes back to hugging her tiger and hyper.)  
  
Seito: To prendingtobesane  
Yes revenge on the make-believe characters!! (Seiji: Can I hurt you're creator? Seika: Go right a head. But only if I can hurt yours. Seiji: Deal) Demo, Seiji I pair up people who are the same sex =points to the room were Sasuke and Naruto are kissing= does that make me a hentai too? =blinks innocently= (Seika: Seiji do me a big favor and don't corrupt my creator any more then she already is. Seiji: Huh? Seika: Why do you think she can only write fluff. She's never been in love before and only knows by what she sees and hears. Seiji: Oh.)  
  
Hey it's SEIji, SEIto, and SEIka we all start with SEI. Cool. What are you talking two talking about? (Seika&Seiji: Nothing.) =blink= (Seika: I'll trade place with you any day. Seiji: Trust me you don't want to be with PTBS. Seika: better PTBS then Seito. You have no idea what she does. Seiji: It can't be worse then PTBS. Seika: Does using every damn single classic or not classic scenario used to pair me up with Itachi ring a bell? Seiji: All over them. Seika: Whichever ones she can think of in her insane mind and pack into one story. Yeah. Seiji: You can keep her. Seika: Damnit.) Seiji being a demi-god isn't that bad. (Hotaru: At least you're not a angel of death and life Seito: Hotaru! Again go back to 'Never Sleep, Never Die' Hotaru: But you don't have a sequel to that story. There's nothing to do. What am I supposed to do? Float around all day. Seito: Um... yes?)  
  
Okay this answer is getting long. Umm... Yes one of us should invest in looking into anger management classes for our OCs. Seika going to kill me one day. (Seika: =reading notes with Seiji.= What?!!! A school dance!!!!!!!!!!) =grabs the notes and hides= I sense plenty of hostility here. Lots of it. Seiji don't worry about doing insane. Everyone is insane deep down inside. Only everyone hides it. Right PTBS? =Grin= Beside you can always go insane with Seika here. =Points to a furious Seika whose ready to kill her creator= I dunno how I'm going to stay alive here.  
  
To La/=/er  
Thanks for proof reading the chapter. I'll explain Seika's grade later. But hey. Just cause Naruto got the princess doesn't mean he's playing the princess part. In fact I'm not sure whose playing what part any more. The only people who didn't swap places was Kakashi and Iruka. I think. Then again I'm pretty sure everyone played the princess part except for Sasuke and possibly Kakashi. Dunno. Still writing chapter 8. =Gai comes running through the notes wearing the evil queen outfit.= Damnit. GAI!! You're going to spoil chapter 8!! Cliché and not cliché, I take predictable situations and turn them unpredictable. I think...Hope you did well on your test.  
  
To Black myst  
Okay. For once I'm not going to listen to a reviewer but sorry I guess the fluff is happening. But there's one thing I must ask cause I stupid or something (That or I haven't come across whoever he or she is). But who is hagane kotstsu?  
  
To Kuroi Kitsune13  
Okay I must be stupid. But only now I realized that your name means black fox. (Seika: Someone hasn't been paying attention to her Japanese sensei) =glares at Seika= Anyways I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't sent you this chapter. I just wanted to post it really bad. (There was no way I was going to be 3 chapter a head of what I posted.) So calm down. I promise you I'll sent you 'Kuro to Shiro no Kiga' IF and WHEN I get it done. As for what the heck is 'Kuro to Shiro no Kiga' Well let's keep that a secret for now. If I don't give you that, then I'll give you the next chapter first. I'll sent it to both emails. By the way did you change it? I was sending it to a kitsune13 or something. Don't worry I'll change the emails anyways.  
  
To all the other reviewers  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.  
  
Seito: Okay =still hugging Rei. The sugar somewhat going away= Now to clear a few other things.  
  
To my beta readers. Okay to speed up chapter posting over chapter. I'm going to try something different. Instead of sending it to all four of you, only 2 will get the chapter. After that the next chapter only the other 2 will get it. Ex: If I sent chapter 7 Kuroi Kitsune13 and Dragon Pearl1 first then, The La/=/er and Purim will get chapter 8 the next time, ect. Okay?  
  
Seika: Now how on earth was I getting a 79.9 in the last chapter.  
  
Seito: You failed your test. See on the part that had the most points, Itachi was bugging (he was already done) so every other sentence said "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him." Jiraiya had to give a bad grade cause it had nothing to do with the essay you were supposed to be writing.  
  
Seika: Is that so? =Leaves the notes=  
  
Seito: Hey? Where are you going? ITACHI RUN!!!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
=Break in time/Flashback=  
  
-----Info on what's happening in the next paragraph(s)-------  
  
(Small Authoress Note/Interruption)  
  
"&Another Language&"  
  
[Song]  
  
----------  
  
Having the main character part in the school play isn't all that fun. Especially when your boyfriend's fan group is after your blood. Then when your classmate walks in on you and your boyfriend "practicing" the final scene, things get a little messy. Luckily your roommate and boyfriend's brother cover for you. Sadly, that doesn't stop rumors from flying and all of them far from the truth. Then rumors about your roommate and your boyfriend's brother have somehow started. Anger is a problem your roommate deals with and suddenly one can feel very sorry for your boyfriend's brother...  
  
-----------  
  
[Everybody has their chains  
  
Sometimes it's like it never seems  
  
Natural wish for change of reality  
  
But if you feel you had enough  
  
Don't you think of giving up  
  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
  
One step at a time  
  
All that you needed  
  
Was there all the time]  
  
It's been nearly a week since the first play meeting. Bodily harm, arguments, and all sorts of things had already happened. The only people who were still objecting were Sasuke's fan group about Naruto's part as princess. Naruto had spent the next week hiding for his life. Yes, it was very scary for Naruto. He NEVER wanted to see those rabid fan girls again. Although it seems fate is against him as he always seem to run into those stupid girls. So it's no surprise to find out that Naruto is hiding from those fan girls this sunny day.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area  
  
Class/Location: Rooftop  
  
Teacher: None  
  
Time: 12: 10 pm  
  
Date: Tuesday, March 26  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Seika (small part) mentions Iruka and Kakashi  
  
------------------  
  
"There you are."  
  
Naruto opened his eyes to find himself looking into onyx eyes. "Hi Sasuke," he said cheerfully. Once again Naruto was on top of the school relaxing. Today was a cool day as a light breeze blew today. There were many clouds in the sky, often blocking out the sun for many minutes before moving away to reveal the rays once again. A blue bird took flight in the blue sky above, singing its beautiful song.  
  
Naruto laid down on the rooftop. Yes, it was his safe spot. No scary fan girls to worry about up here. It was no surprise that Sasuke was here. Ever since last week Monday, every lunch hour the two boys sat up here enjoying the scenery.  
  
The blond switched his position so that he was now sitting in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it. Sasuke nuzzled his face in Naruto's locks. Hmm... Naruto smelled really sweet.  
  
"No fan girls today," asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his head. Nope not a single fan girl yet. Perhaps fate was smiling upon them today. Of course then that usually curses their luck. They should be expecting to be running for their life after school.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Both quickly snapped around, scrambling out of their position, fearing it was one of their classmates. They found Seika instead. "Seika what are you doing here," asked Sasuke, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted. She shrugged. "I wandered here. I used to come up here when I was in junior high so I came back. I'm not surprised you two stumbled across it," she said. "Though you really should lock the door or something." Anyone could come up here."  
  
"Don't you have to get back to class," asked Naruto.  
  
Seika scowled. "Yeah right." The teacher comes in so late; we have about 5 minutes of class left."  
  
===  
  
Downstairs a certain silver hair man teacher sneezed, leaving his lover wondering if his boyfriend was catching a cold.  
  
===  
  
"Since the two of you are up here, I'll leave you two alone," said Seika. She left the rooftop right after that. The school campus was quite big. There were others places she wandered to. Looked like she could cross out junior high rooftop though. Seika doubted she'd be able to go back up there. Naruto and Sasuke seem to have taken a liking to this hiding place. Shoot, she was running out of hiding places.  
  
Sasuke returned to burying his face in Naruto's hair, absentmindedly playing with it in his fingers. Naruto didn't say much, content with lying in Sasuke's lap. Above the bird's song continued to play.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Somewhere on school campus  
  
Class/Location: Empty classroom  
  
Teacher: None  
  
Time: 3: 18 pm  
  
Date: Tuesday, March 26  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Seika, Itachi  
  
------------------  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke's eyes snapped to the door to reveal a stunned and horrified Sakura. Both looked at their position before blushing. They were about to kiss before Sakura walked in on them.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
Both boys were waiting quietly in the classroom. Those err... girls were roaming nearby looking for them. Naruto and Sasuke decided that they should practice while they waited for the school to clear out of those girls before heading to Naruto's house. So they took out their script and began to rehearse.  
  
"Shall we practice the last scene," questioned Naruto. A small smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face. He knew what the last scene was. "Sure why not," he said.  
  
Final scene: prince finds princess; prince kisses princess; princess wakes up; and then the end. Naruto and Sasuke got to the part, prince finds princess. Just as Sasuke was about to lean over and kiss Naruto, heard a loud, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"Haruno what are you doing here," demanded Sasuke. Naruto in his mind, began to weave a very long and complicated story incase she asked.  
  
"S-S-Sasuke-kun," started Sakura. Her normally brilliant mind was numb as she stumbled to form complete sentences. All she was doing was searching the school for her beloved Sasuke-kun and she walks into a classroom to find Naruto trying to kiss her crush. Anger began to course its way through Sakura. "NARUTO," she yelled. She began to stomp towards Naruto.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," said Naruto, trying to defend himself. Sakura didn't hear him, too blinded by her anger. Sasuke made a movement to help his boyfriend, but was stopped as a roll of paper lightly hit Sakura on her head. Sakura stopped, confused at what just hit her. She turned around to find Seika standing behind her. In her hand was her script rolled up.  
  
"They almost had me convinced that time. Thank you for ruining it. Now they have to try again," said Seika.  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Sakura. Behind, Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with puzzled and confused expressions. They didn't even see Seika come into the classroom. Seika let out a sigh. "They're practicing to see if they could make it look like they were kissing without actually having their lips touch. It looked realistic until you came barging in. I'm here to see if they could fool me and you're interrupting." Anger faded from Sakura. Yes, it did look realistic.  
  
"Ah. Well if they can't fake, they could use tape."  
  
Three of the four turned to find Itachi pop up next to Seika. "Tape," questioned Naruto. Itachi nodded. "I had to play the prince one year for the junior high play and the princess was some crazy guy. I didn't want to kiss the guy, so the night of the performance I had a piece of tape and I placed it over the guys mouth, leaned in close enough to make it look like that I kissed him, took the tape with me as I came back up and no one knew." Seika nodded in agreement. Then she realized whom she was agreeing with. She turned around, anger cross/marks appearing as she yelled, "WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Itachi had to cover his ears as Seika's voice continued to ring in his ears. Damn she could yell. Outside, one of Seika and Itachi's classmates, who was passing by, peered into the window to see a strange sight. Usuyuki and Uchiha talking (well it's more like arguing). Since when did they even know each other? How strange. That classmate darted off. That was an interesting little tidbit of information. It just so happens that the classmate was a girl, a girl who happens to love to gossip. Guess what will be top notch on the gossip wheel tomorrow morning?  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the door of the classroom, one of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's classmate was outside listening to the conversation. That classmate even saw the near kiss incident between Naruto and Sasuke. Oh dear, two sets of rumors were ready to launch tomorrow morning...  
  
----------------  
  
Area: High School Area  
  
Class/Location: English  
  
Teacher: Iruka  
  
Time: 8:10  
  
Date: Wednesday, March 27  
  
Characters: Seika and Itachi  
  
-------------  
  
'Something's wrong here,' thought Seika. Ten minutes into class and she felt something was wrong. Actually the feeling that something was wrong had been hitting her since she walked onto the school campus this morning at 7. Iruka-sensei wasn't here yet, so Seika was just relaxing. Surprisingly Itachi hadn't done anything to her... yet.  
  
Seika looked around the class. Anyone she made eye contact with immediately looked away or pretended that they didn't see Seika. Seika also saw a few people whispering and pointing at her. Yes, something was wrong here. The problem was, she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that it mostly likely involved her. As a loner, Seika avoided people, but when people started to avoid her like she was some kind of plague, there was something wrong.  
  
Leaning back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest, she thought of the reasons why people would avoid her. Then something poked her on the head. Letting out a sigh, Seika lean her head back, knowing who the one responsible for poking her was. Sure enough, she was looking at the upside down face of Itachi. Her white hair fell off her shoulder and touched the ground. Her sapphire eyes were cold and uncaring. "What do you want," she asked.  
  
"Do you know why people are whispering and pointing at you and me," he asked. Onyx eyes gleamed with curiosity and... something else Seika couldn't identify. "Does it look like I know," she answered dryly. She went back to brooding.  
  
-----------------  
  
Area: Junior High School  
  
Class/Location: Math  
  
Teacher: Asuma  
  
Time: 8: 19  
  
Date: Wednesday, March 27  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke  
  
-----------------  
  
Naruto didn't quite understand the disgusting looks that everyone was giving him. He hadn't pulled a prank in over a month so there was no reason to glare at him. Naruto also noticed the looks sympathy sent towards Sasuke. Looking at his boyfriend, Naruto noted that Sasuke also noticed. He didn't get it. What had he done over the past days that everyone, mostly girls, would be glaring at him? Unless... It was because of yesterday. Someone else saw that near kissing incident and was now spreading rumors. Of course Sasuke would be the one everyone felt sorry for. He was the most popular boy on the campus and since Naruto was the loser of the school, he would be the one blamed for it. Naruto let out a groan and his upper body collapsed on his desk, his right arm off of it and his head resting on his left. 'Great, now everyone think I'm going to rape Sasuke,' thought Naruto. He began to dread the ending of the school. It meant that Sasuke's Fan Group would be out for blood, literally.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Sasuke. Naruto let out another groan.  
  
"I know why they're staring at us," muttered Naruto. "I think someone saw what Sakura saw yesterday but didn't hear Seika's explanation. So everyone thinks I'm going to rape you or something." Horror appeared on Sasuke's face. "Great," said Sasuke. "That means those stupid fan girls of mine will be after you today." Naruto nodded. He believed this was the first time in his life that he hoped school would NEVER end.  
  
----------------  
  
Area: High School Area  
  
Class/Location: random hallway  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: 12:10  
  
Date: Wednesday, March 27  
  
Characters: Seika and Itachi  
  
-------------  
  
It was at lunch when Seika found out. To say she was pissed off would be a HUGE understatement. She had tracked down the rumor and found out that someone told the whole school that Itachi and she were DATING!! Seika didn't know who started this ridiculous rumor but when she found out, they were going to pay.  
  
Seika didn't quite understand how people could believe that. She hated the older Uchiha. (Okay maybe not completely hated but greatly disliked.) She couldn't stand him and he was the one who was following her around. And speak of the devil himself, Seika just ran into the older Uchiha.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," she yelled at him. When she noticed that she was drawing stares from her classmates, she grabbed Itachi and headed towards an empty classroom ignoring the whispers among the crowd. Once inside of one, (apparently a few couples wanted =ahem= some 'alone' time) she continued her rant about how this was Itachi's fault until she was done. "Are you done," asked Itachi after she stopped. Seika nodded. "Well I take it you found out the reason why people were staring at us," he continued. Seika just glared at him. "So what is it," asked Itachi.  
  
As soon as he asked, he regretted it. Swearing there was a murderous gleam in Seika's cold cerulean eyes, Itachi gulped nervously. He never thought there would be a time where he was terrified of a girl, much less Seika. "Oh it's nothing," Seika started out sweetly. 'A little too sweet,' thought Itachi. He was right as Seika's voice continued to rise as she finished her sentence, "Just the fact that the whole school is under the expression that we're DATING!!!!!" Itachi looked at Seika as if she had grown another head.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me," said Seika dangerously. "For some reason they think we're dating!"  
  
"Are we?" asked Itachi. He was testing the bounds of Seika's anger, something very dangerous and stupid to do. Seika twitched. Many people had told her that she had inherited her mother's anger and it was only her training from martial arts when she was a child that kept her in control and away from strangling her classmate. "NO WE ARE NOT," she yelled.  
  
Letting out a sigh and sinking into a nearby chair, Seika ran her hand through her long white bangs. She really should look into taking some anger management classes. Her normal meditation wasn't going help get rid of this stress she was feeling. Of course the question of whether Seika could even afford such classes rose in her mind. She rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on. What was she going to do? The whole school thought she was dating Itachi. Seika had a feeling that the peace and quiet she enjoyed so much in her life before this was going to disappear. Her life just took a turn down the chaos path.  
  
-----------------  
  
Area: Junior High School  
  
Class/Location: The door that led into the school gardens from the junior high area  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: after school  
  
Date: Wednesday, March 27  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuke's Fan Group  
  
-----------------  
  
Naruto quickly crouched at the corner of the hall. There were only ten feet and the school gardens separating him from home and freedom. So far he had been lucky. No sightings of the fan group yet, although Naruto knew they were lurking somewhere around here. Thank Kami-sama that they hadn't found out where he lived yet.  
  
"What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto jumped up; startled by the voice before realizing it was Sasuke. "Sasuke. Don't do that. You scared the hell out of me. I thought it was one of those stupid fan girls of yours," said Naruto.  
  
Sasuke merely smirked. "So that's what you are doing," he said. He looked around the corner. "It's clear," he said. Naruto sighed in relief. Just as the two made their way outside into the school gardens, there was a rumbling noise. They had been spotted.  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke took off into the school garden. They should be able to lose the girls in here, the maze of the gardens the boys were running through. They came across the edge of the Sakura trees as Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him toward one of the green trees. "This way," he told his boyfriend.  
  
Naruto then leaped up into the tree, something he had done with great practice. Sasuke followed Naruto up the tree. Apparently the top of the tree was bigger then it appeared to be. The branches spread out so wide it almost created a room. The green leaves created walls, hiding the boys from view as the branches seem to spread out to support the leaves and created a floor. There were two big pillows used as seats on the 'floor'. "What is this place," asked Sasuke. Naruto plopped himself onto one of the pillows.  
  
"A hideout, I guess," said Naruto. "How do you find these places," asked Sasuke, running his hand over the smooth bark.  
  
"I don't," said Naruto. "Seika does. You'll be surprised at what she'll do to get some peace and quiet around here. The only problem with this hideout is that by the time fall comes, everyone can see it, so we have to move these pillows until spring comes again."  
  
"It's nice," said Sasuke taking a seat in the second pillow. "One more hideout to get away from those girls. Closer too. When does Seika find the time to find these places?"  
  
Naruto shrugged. "Who knows? I've known her for 5 years and still don't understand her. Hell I don't even understand most girls anyways. The only thing I believe I understand about them is the reason they fell in love with you."  
  
Sasuke smiled weakly. "Yeah, but I'd rather chose you over them any day."  
  
Naruto smiled. A bird flew into the branches of the hideout, flapping its wings and singing its song before taking flight once more.  
  
"Hopefully this whole thing will blow over by tomorrow," said Sasuke. He was referring to the whole rumor cycle. Naruto nodded. The last thing he need was to deal with those girls.  
  
-----------------  
  
Area: Apartment  
  
Class/Location: Seika and Naruto's house.  
  
Teacher: none  
  
Time: 4: 10 pm  
  
Date: Wednesday, March 27  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Seika  
  
-----------------  
  
When the coast was finally clear, Naruto and Sasuke headed towards Naruto's house to finish their project. They were almost done. It was no surprise, after all Sasuke is a genius. What's surprising is the fact that they weren't done with the project days ago. Probably spent too much alone time, that or playing video games.  
  
Itachi showed up about half hour later. Lately he too had been making regular visits although Naruto and Sasuke were quite sure it wasn't because he was there to pick up Sasuke, but rather to annoy the hell out of Seika. He was doing a good job. When Seika saw him (she was already home before Sasuke and Naruto arrived there) she threw her plastic cup of water at him, soaking the older Uchiha. Then she locked herself in her room, seething in anger.  
  
Sasuke got the feeling that for whatever reason Seika was angry, it had to do something with his brother. "Aniki, what did you do to Seika," asked Sasuke. His older brother stood soaking wet. His black hair was dripping wet as the carpet below him became damp. Itachi brushed his dark bangs out of his face so he could see before taking off his coat so it could dry. The water hadn't soak through his cloak, leaving his clothes underneath dry. "Why blame me," ask Itachi, not answering his brother question.  
  
Sasuke shrugged. "Judging from Seika's reaction it must have been pretty bad."  
  
"I had nothing to do with it this time, but she's convinced it was my fault. How could it be? I was there with her all the time," said Itachi in his defense.  
  
"Why is it every time you come over, Seika always locks herself in her room," Naruto mused. "Does she not like you or something?"  
  
Itachi let out a sigh. "I think it's something like that. She definitely doesn't enjoy my company."  
  
"Getting Seika mad isn't the best thing to do if you want to live long," Naruto pointed out.  
  
"I figured that out," commented Itachi.  
  
=======  
  
They were now in the final stages of translating. Itachi was helping the two younger boys with their translation. Or at least he was trying to. "Katana is sword in English right," asked Sasuke. Itachi scratched his head, trying to remember. As I said earlier, English and Video Games were not his strong point, genius or not. "Um... that should be right," said Itachi.  
  
He was sitting with his younger brother and Naruto at the wooden fold-up floor table. Naruto was coloring the pictures of their book as Sasuke and Itachi worked on the translation. "So what's 'Katana-san wa ishi o ugokusou to shimashitakedo ugokemasendeshita."  
  
"Umm... let's see," started Itachi.  
  
"It should be 'Sword tried to move the rock but couldn't'. But since you're using Katana as a name, it could also be 'Katana tried to move the rock but couldn't'. That's about as close as you'll get."  
  
The three in the room turned around to see Seika finally out of her room. She was carrying her darn textbook again. (Seito: Talk about bookworm. Seika: You should talk. The only difference is that you carry anime pictures and fanfiction stories. Seito: ...) "Thanks Seika," said Naruto.  
  
She just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink. "You're slacking, Aniki," commented Sasuke. Seika came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of juice. "Seika can you help us with this project," asked Naruto. Seika stopped on her path to her room and headed towards the three boys. She took the book from Naruto and quickly began to read it. Seika stopped on one page and pointed to one of the sentences. "This sentence doesn't make any sense at all," she said.  
  
Behind her, reading along with her, was Itachi. "Why," he asked. "It looks fine." Sasuke took the book from Seika and found the mistake and fixed while his older brother and Seika argued silently. "It made prefect sense," argued Itachi. "No it didn't," insisted Seika. The two continued to argue and Sasuke or Naruto would interrupt the conversation to tell Itachi that Seika was right. Finally Seika gave up, saying, "&You win. I give up, you idiot. For once you should just trust my answer.&"  
  
Itachi blinked not understanding a single word that Seika just said. Before he could even asked she had left. So he decided to ask Naruto who knew Seika the longest, "Did she just speak fluently in English?"  
  
Naruto nodded. "You should've listened to her. She doesn't speak fluently for nothing. English is the only subject in which she feels confident about her work."  
  
"If she speaks fluently then why is she taking English classes," asked Itachi. Naruto shrugged. "Who knows? She's been speaking fluently ever since she moved to America."  
  
'Seika's been to America? Why there,' wondered Itachi. He stored that little bit of information in his head.  
  
=Seika's Room=  
  
Seika wanted to scream. There was something about Uchiha Itachi that brought out the worse in her. Why didn't he just trust what she was saying?! English was the only course that Seika took where she didn't proofread her homework over 10 times. (She only reread English homework twice) Had she not spoken the languages fluently enough? It only took her two years to learn the language and another 5 years to continue to refine it.  
  
Seika stopped. 5 years ago... Her eyes landed on the small picture that lay on the desk; a family portrait. A young Seika sat on the lap of a lady that looked exactly like her except her eyes were green whereas Seika's were blue. Behind the lady was a man with chocolate brown hair and the same blue eyes as Seika's. His semi-long chocolate brown bangs fell like Seika's snow white ones. Seika picked up the picture and stared at it for a while. Memories she thought she had buried years ago, returned to her.  
  
She set the picture face down. That part of her life was gone; they were gone. She couldn't change the past and no one could change her new life. But in the mean time, it was all right to cry.  
  
=Outside=  
  
The three boys had dished out the video games and once again Itachi was losing, Sasuke was winning and Naruto was somewhere in between. Depending on ones point of view the night had been somewhat successful. "So Itachi, why is Seika so mad at you," asked Naruto curiously.  
  
Itachi nearly choked on his ramen noodles. (Curtsey of Naruto's instant ramen cups. He cooked tonight) "It's nothing," he said. "From that reaction I think not," said Sasuke with his usual smirk. Itachi glared at his little brother.  
  
"Well? We're waiting," said Sasuke. It wasn't often Itachi would get flustered over something small like the reason why Seika was mad at him. Sasuke figured it was because Itachi was annoying her again. "Err... well...um..." started Itachi.  
  
"The whole school is under the expression that we're dating." For the second time that night, Seika interrupted Itachi. There was annoyed expression on her face but Itachi noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy. 'You know just once I want to see her smile. Seika is always wearing a frown or in my case, an angry expression,' thought Itachi. If it wasn't any of those two, then it was a look of boredom.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand reacted differently.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[When you put it together  
  
It's magic  
  
You go alacka, alacka zoom  
  
When you put it together  
  
It's magic  
  
All you need is inside of you  
  
So put it together  
  
And go bibity, bopity, boom]  
  
======  
  
Seito: =Tying up Seika so she doesn't try and kill Itachi= Okay I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next chapter. We're taking a break from the school and its craziness and aiming for a semi-romantic night at the festival. That is if fan girls don't ruin it. Remember it will have VERY light ItachixSeika fluff. =Winking= (Seika: WHAT?!?!?!) But before you leave I wanna know how predictable I am. It's a small quiz. But don't go reporting me incase I'm not supposed to be doing this.  
  
Tesuto  
  
Chapter 7: At the festival, Seika is sitting on the grassy hill  
reserving a spot. Itachi is with her. (Just leave the Number)  
  
1= She ignores him  
  
2= They just talk a little  
  
3= Itachi asks if she wants to leave.  
  
4= Seika says no but later says yes.  
  
5= She sleeping on his shoulder  
  
6= All of the above  
  
Chapter 7: Sasuke is winning prizes for Naruto. Naruto gets what  
prize?  
  
1= A big fox  
  
2= Ramen  
  
3= Ramen and a small fox  
  
4= A scarecrow keychain  
  
5= Frogs  
  
Does anyone know Itachi's birthday is? (Everyone answer whether or not if  
they wanted SeikaxItachi fluff but not answer this question.)  
  
Does anyone want any other pairings? No breaking of pairings though. And  
not too many triangles. The ones that are permanent are Sasunaru,  
Kakairu, HakuxZabuza, and Itaka [ItachixSeika]. Also remember there are  
some pairings I just can't write. Sakura and Ino are one of them.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Dimension of Love, Sakura Matsuri

Mesa no own Naruto or songs  
  
Seito: Here's another chapter!! Sorry for the wait. I wanted to get a start on chapter nine before I posted it and I've been kinda busy lately.  
  
Seika: Oh yes. Let's see she was depressed this past Thursday, dead tired on Wednesday, had two concerts to attend to and one she had to play in, 2 major test coming up that can affect her grade so badly it could give her a C and B (she aiming for 4.0), oh and a scale test to worry about. Oh the depression. That was on a big one. She was so depress—  
  
Seito: =gagging Seika= That's enough about my one day depression, Seika. Oh and by the way didja know that you have a character in Saiyuki Reload named after you?  
  
Seika: Muwph? (Translation: What?)  
  
Seito: Well actually you're named after her cause she came out first but I never knew it until about a week ago. I forget to mention it in the other chapter. But she's a little girl so don't worry about people getting the two of you mixed up. Plus you two look nothing alike. You actually remind me of Konzen more then anything. That's 'cause your hairstyle is based off his. And you're not as mean. Well then again... yeah I'm rambling.  
  
You people are so good to me. 70 reviews. I know that's not a lot to some people but it is to me. It's the most I've had in writing career.  
  
Oh and AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'm predictable!! People actually got it correct. Okay so some people did but still. I'm predictable to some people. Oh and I made a mistake in the little quiz. The first question should only have 5 answers but I accidentally split one answer into two. But yeah that still doesn't change the fact that I'm predictable.  
  
Seika: =managed to untied herself.= Just answer the stupid reviews already so we can this stupid chapter done.  
  
Seito: =Glare= Yeah well let's see.  
  
To Naruke

I don't think you told me the pairing but yeah oh well. Omedetoo! (Congratulation) You answer the tesuto correctly.  
  
To Kirikou-chan

Chan I have the website address to that shrine? (Seika: =tackles Seito= DON'T GIVE IT TO HER!!!!) As far as the birthday, thanks for answer but since 2 people said it was June 9th I'll just go with that one.  
  
To Falcon-Rider

Omedetoo! (Congratulation) You've also answer the tesuto correctly.  
  
To Kuroi Kitsune13

Thanks for proof reading. =Grin= And for Itachi's birthday. Hey at least you got the e-mail right? Keep your eye out for chapter 9 cause chapter 8 goes to The La/=/er and Purim next.  
  
To trubluewolfeyes

Haha! I'm so stupid. I had a hard time just typing your name. Oh Kami-sama, I'm so stupid. Ah well...umm... yeah... if you meant 6 then Omedetoo you got it right too.  
  
To Hikaru

Shikano is a possible pairing. Unless I change my mind and pair up Ino and Sakura despite what I said earlier. I had no pairing for Shikamaru unless it was him and Chouji together. I don't even know if Chouji going to be see in this story with the exception of tidbits. Actually I'm leaning towards a Neji/Lee pairing. They're so much like Naruto and Sasuke. =drifts off to daydream land= Wha? Oh yeah. Omedetoo! But you only got one of the answers right.  
  
To The La/=/er

Ouch. I hate when my teachers do that. Wow you play clarinet? Cool. Yeah hopefully next year I'll do better. It's a bigger band so maybe. Then again I'm the newbie so maybe not. Juniors and Seniors. Yeah plenty of running. It's good exercise. Don't worry they'll disappear soon. They make no appearance in this chapter, chapter 8 and a small part in chapter 9 (not including Sakura and Ino). As for the hiding place, they're just mismatch hideouts I've seen in movies and shows or wanted to be real for myself. The tree thing well um... I was thinking =sheepishly= Lion King and Trees but not a tree house. It's almost something that I wanted to do but I don't have a tree like that. The main thing Seika and I share (other then our ability to jump to conclusion in a bat of an eye. I'm guilty of that fault many times) is the fact I love having peace and quiet. Not as much as Seika (who would have it 24/7 where I would like it about an hour a day) but I like having time and a place were I can just write in peace without noise (other then my CD and nature) and interruption. Of course I can't get that here so I make due with what I have.  
  
Yeah rumors have a habit of doing that. The thing is the people who the rumor is about, never find out about until someone tells them. I should know cause something similar to what happened to Seika in the last is now happening to me. (Seika: What goes around, comes around. Serves you right for making me suffer. Seito: Actually I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier. Seika: Huh? Seito: Don't ask 'cause it isn't true.)  
  
A sad past? I guess it seems like that cause how I wrote it, but it isn't as sad as I make it seem. Not tragic like the Uchihas =points to Sasuke and Itachi= parents died of poison and something else that we'll go into later. Mention that in the third chapter. Not lonely like Naruto =points to Naruto= who never knew his parents. Seika had a family, she just um... doesn't talk to them. You'll find out why in this chapter. Or at least the tip of the iceberg. I kinda made it a bit complicated. Yup Itachi is really starting to like Seika. He just doesn't know it yet. =Grin= This chapter should be longer. It's about 17 pages without the notes.  
  
To pretendingtobesane

We really should talk some time about these kinds of these. (How to control you're OC when they've gone mad) =grin= (Seika: =Tackles PTBS before she can whisper anything into Seito's ears Seito: huh? Seiji and Seika: =Tying up PTBS= Seito: Huh? [I'm clueless and oblivious most of my life. Can you tell?])  
  
Give them a Mom? Hmm. (Seika: That would work. That is if my mother... Seito: =covers Seika's mouth= Don't go spoiling the story now, Seika.) Umm... Well Seika doesn't exactly see her parents. As I told The La/=/er you'll find out in this chapter she doesn't. As for your story well... umm... I haven't really been reading fanfics lately. Unless it's a short story, cute and fluffy or it's a story I've been reading for a long time. But I will get around to it... eventually. (Seika: She means never. Seito: That's not true. I've read the first paragraph. Seika: She means never.) I don't mean to offend you but yeah I haven't been in the reading mood for a long time. Hehehehe.  
  
To Yum

Thank you for Itachi's birthday. Forgive your English? Huh? You speak another language? Cool!!  
  
To Purim

Don't worry I do that all the time. You should be proud. You're helping me write this story. Thanks again. Look out for chapter 8 cause I'll be sending it to you and The La/=/er. =Grin=  
  
To Dragon Pearl1

What can I say? We talk through email every day. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for proofreading this one.  
  
To the rest of the reviewers

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!  
  
Now enjoy the chapter.  
  
---------------  
  
Sugoi! The Cherry Blossoms are finally in bloom! The Sakura festival rolls around the corner and you're looking for some alone, quiet time to spend with your boyfriend. Of course that seems impossible because those pesky fan girls are always following your boyfriend around. So if your roommate doesn't kill your boyfriend's brother (who is trying to annoy her or perhaps get a date) first, maybe the two of you can find some time alone and play some games. Perhaps win a prize or two. But as much as your roommate wants to enjoy this festival (with or without your boyfriend's brother), the past that she had thought that she had long buried, finally comes back to haunt her.  
  
-----------------  
  
[When the cherry blossom starts to bloom  
  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
All the misery that we knew before  
  
Stays away when you are at my door  
  
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch  
  
And, oh, you'll want me twice as much] They really should change the name of this town. Somewhere along the lines of Sakura City or Cherry Blossom Town, but whatever the name is, it still doesn't change the fact that the Sakura trees are finally in full bloom. All around the town, the cherry blossom petals fall to the ground, covering the city in pink.  
  
The town hurried and rushed; it was time for the Sakura Matsuri. Games and food booths were set up in long rows with bright colors. Banners, streamers, and paper lanterns of various colors were hung from buildings and lines. People began to make their preparation for the festivals with haste. Foods of all sorts were being cooked as dancers and performers practiced their routines until they dropped from exhaustion or reached perfection. Wives went shopping for new kimonos for their family and children were jumping in excitement as they were filled with joy that the festival was here. Many friends and young lovers made plans to head to the festival grounds, as many students and teachers forgot about school and homework while everyone prepared for the festival. Yes, such joyous times were here.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Apartments  
  
Location: Naruto and Seika's house  
  
Time: 5: 00 pm  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Seika  
  
--------------  
  
So then it was no surprise that early evening that Sasuke showed up at Naruto's front door to pick up his boyfriend. "Hi Sasuke," said Naruto opening the door. He was expecting his boyfriend though it was a surprise to see Itachi with Sasuke. Naruto would have thought his boyfriend's brother would have gone straight to the festival grounds after dropping off Sasuke. "Hi Itachi, let me guess. You're here to see Seika," asked Naruto.  
  
A faint blush appeared on Itachi's pale face, but he didn't say anything. Naruto looked at Sasuke who shrugged. "He wanted to come along," answer Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was wearing a plain dark blue kimono with a white sash that greatly contrasted against the dark blue. Naruto on the other had a white kimono with blue triangles on them and a dark blue sash to make the triangles. There was something stitched at the bottom corner that looked oddly like a chibi nine-tailed fox...  
  
Itachi on the other had a black kimono with a crimson red sash, making Naruto wondere if all those of Uchiha blood only liked wearing dark colors. Definitely going to contrast a lot with Seika's kimono. Seika walked out of her room, finally ready to go. Her long white hair was braided this time, through her long bangs framed her face. Her kimono was a pale blue one with a white sash trimmed in silver. Around her neck was the dragon necklace that Naruto never found out where it came from. Seika never bought herself anything unless she needed it. Jewelry was never on her list. She was humming happily until she saw Itachi. "What is it going to take for you to leave me alone," she asked dryly. Itachi shrugged as she sighed.  
  
Naruto had left with Sasuke without the two juniors even noticing it. Itachi offered his hand to Seika. "Shall we go," he asked. Seika crossed her arms with a frown on her face. "Very well, but only the ride down there. I don't expect to see you again for the rest of the night," she said. She slipped on her slippers and walked out the door. Itachi grinned. She said nothing about "accidentally" running into her and it's "expect" and not "want". Itachi enjoyed finding ways around her words. Seika really should be more precise with what she says.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Festival Grounds  
  
Location: Food Booths  
  
Time: 5:15  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Seika  
  
--------------  
  
[A new dimension of love  
  
A bold adventure waiting for you  
  
The true dimension of love  
  
A soaring flight. A dazzling view  
  
We're gonna take it all the way  
  
We'll make the dream so totally real  
  
See greater wonders by the day  
  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel]  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Seika soon arrived on the festival grounds. "Wow," said Naruto loudly, "Is it just me or does the festival get better and bigger each year?"  
  
"I don't think it's just you," said Sasuke. The two started to head off. "Meet us back here at midnight," called out Itachi, reminding his little brother of his curfew. "And stay out of trouble," said Seika. Naruto and Sasuke turned back and waved at their overly worrying siblings, (though Seika isn't really Naruto's sister). Seika and Itachi looked at each, noticing they were alone again.  
  
Seika bristly turned towards the games section of the festival. "I don't want to see you again until midnight tonight," she said, walking off. Itachi watched her leave. He would give her ten minutes before he "accidentally" found her. Oh how he loved to torture his classmate.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Festival Grounds  
  
Location: Food Booths  
  
Time: 5:45  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Sakura  
  
--------------  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked to the food section. Naruto was already drooling over the food (despite the fact that he just ate) and made a dent in Sasuke large wallet from that alone. "You know, I don't think anyone will get used to the fact that you two are friends." Both Naruto and Sasuke looked to find Neji in blue kimono.  
  
"Hyuuga what are you doing here," asked Sasuke. Neji just shrugged. "Just passing by. Have you two seen that blockheaded classmate of mine, Rock Lee?" Sasuke said no as Naruto shook his head. Neji grumbled under his breath, "That idiot. Where is he?" Then he left to find his friend.  
  
"You know it could just be that ever since we got together I've been seeing things in a different light, but does it seem that Neji likes Lee," asked Naruto innocently. Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows what goes through the heads of 8th graders? I guess you could suspect that, but I don't know for sure."  
  
"Let's go to the games," Naruto said excitedly. Every single time the fair came around, he never had anyone to go with. Seika often offered to come with him but it wasn't the same as having a friend come with you since Naruto often viewed Seika like an older sister. It was also the same when Naruto ran into Iruka and Kakashi at the festival. He was about to latch onto Sasuke's arm when someone else took his place. "Sasuke-kun do you want to win a prize for me," asked Ino. Naruto and Ino were then shoved to the side again as Sakura appeared taking Ino's place on Sasuke's arm. Of course when Ino was replaced, she bumped into Naruto who then fell on to the ground with Ino sitting on top of him. Okay, clutching to him, Sasuke could stand, pushing Naruto to the ground was a whole other thing.  
  
Telling Sakura "no" before she could even ask, Sasuke darted off and scooped Naruto into his arms and disappeared. Sakura and Ino didn't even see him leave with Naruto. That was one of the high points of having girls chasing you. You get so fast they have no idea where you go. Plus Sasuke had been practicing with Itachi on his speed.  
  
"Naruto are you alright," asked Sasuke from their new hiding place. He saw Sakura and Ino looking around for him. Luckily they didn't spot him or Naruto. Naruto nodded and then grabbed Sasuke's arm like he originally intended to do. Without another word, Naruto proceeded to drag his boyfriend to the game section.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Festival Grounds  
  
Location: Games Booths  
  
Time: 7: 30  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi  
  
--------------  
  
[Soon, with the start of Spring  
  
We'll know our hearts are changing  
  
Leave the hurt behind  
  
I'll be true and kind  
  
Be the best you'll ever find  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
  
Something tells me we can make it right  
  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
  
I just can't forget you though I've tried]  
  
Naruto was carrying around a HUGE stuffed fox. It was yellow and the tips of the ears and tail were brown. The fox was ...for the lack of a better word... cute. Naruto had named him, yes it was a boy, Kyuubi for reasons Sasuke didn't understand. But he wasn't about to question his boyfriend about that as he was trying to win Naruto a plushie that looked just like him.  
  
"Hello Naruto," said Iruka walking up to the younger boy.  
  
"Hi Iruka," chirped Naruto. Iruka's eyes widened a bit at the size of the fox. "Did you win that Naruto," he asked. Naruto shook his head, his golden hair dancing. "Nope. Sasuke did." Iruka looked to the see the young Uchiha trying his luck at a basketball game. The theory about those two being together just jumped two notches. He would ask but there were too many people around to ask such a question. If he knew Naruto, Naruto wouldn't want to be asked such a question in front of so many people.  
  
It didn't matter though, for at that moment, Sasuke came back. He handed Naruto the plushie and somehow hugged it along with his fox. Iruka briefly wondered if it was Sasuke's plan to give Naruto so many plushies that the blond would forget about eating food. Iruka knew that Naruto downed so much food that it left a person penniless. If it didn't then something was wrong. Either Naruto was feeling sick or you were some filthy rich bastard. (No offense to Sasuke though)  
  
"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto happily. Sasuke didn't say much in the presence of his teacher but there was no need to for at that moment Kakashi randomly popped up with a dolphin for Iruka. Iruka blushed a bit before taking the blue dolphin. He gets embarrassed so easily. It was nice of Kakashi to get him the dolphin, plus the dolphin was quite cute.  
  
Naruto and Kakashi pulled their respective boyfriends to the fish catching game. On the way there, they spotted Seika pushing past, quickly followed by Itachi who was once again following her. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "When do you think Itachi will just tell Seika that he likes her," asked Naruto.  
  
Sasuke just shrugged. "Heaven knows what going on in my brother's head. You think by now he would just ask her out on a date instead of stalking her." Naruto nodded in agreement while Kakashi and Iruka watched the small game of chase take place on the festival grounds. The two teachers had heard the rumors about 2 weeks ago. They didn't think it was true. (Seika: It isn't true!)  
  
Upon arriving at one of the many fishes catching booths, the four tried their luck. A small contest broke out between Naruto and Sasuke. They wanted to see who could catch the first fish, first. Hey they may be together but a little friendly competition can't hurt. Just like video games right? In the end neither of them won because Iruka caught the first fish. He named it Scarecrow. (Seika: Gee I wonder why... Seito: Will you be quiet? Seika: No. Seito: -.-)  
  
Kakashi caught the next one. He said its name was Dolphin. Iruka began to blush again. Then simultaneously, Naruto and Sasuke caught their own fishes. Naruto was going to need another set of hands to carry all of his prizes soon.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Festival Grounds  
  
Location: Hillside Under a Cherry Blossom Tree  
  
Time: 8: 00  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Seika, Itachi  
  
--------------  
  
Seika sat on the dark blue blanket she had brought with her. She sensed that Itachi was somewhere nearby, following her again. She had long given up on trying to lose him. Besides, she had other things to worry about. Especially after what happened yesterday afternoon.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Park  
  
Location: Very Small Clearing  
  
Time: 5: 00  
  
Date: Friday, April 11th  
  
Characters: Seika and someone else  
  
--------------  
  
Seika was heading home. She wanted to study so she went to the park for some peace and quiet. She didn't risk going home to find Itachi there. Seika didn't want to deal with her classmate twice in the day. Besides, she wanted some time alone.  
  
Suddenly her sense of danger went off as she quickly jumped to the side. It may have been 5 years since she gave up being a martial artist but her senses were still as sharp as ever. Buried into the soft ground in the exact spot she was previously standing in, was 5 kunai. Someone was targeting her but she didn't know who it was or why. But whoever it was, they were good.  
  
"I'm surprised to find your skills haven't softened over the past 5 years, but that still doesn't change the fact that you've dishonored yourself and our family name."  
  
Seika paled greatly. Her knees began to wobble. It couldn't be. Not him. What was he doing here? On second thought, how did he find her? She didn't have much time to think about it though. Another round of kunai came flying at her. Seika back flipped away and jumped up into a tree. She buried her school bag into the leaves of the green tree. The last thing she needed to worry about was her textbooks being damaged in the fight. She couldn't afford to buy new ones.  
  
A gray chain then wrapped around her right leg. With a tug, it pulled Seika out of the tree. She landed on the ground with a 'thump'. Before she could even figure out where the chain had come from, it retreated and a storm of daggers came in its place. Seika rolled to the side, avoiding the daggers and managed to grab one as she moved. Following her instincts, she immediately threw it to her right.  
  
'Thud!' She missed but it was expected. A simple dagger would not catch him off guard. 'Think Seika. You have one advantage. You know this park like the back of your hand. Other then that, you have no weapons, save the daggers and kunai in the ground, and you're fighting against a master while you've only managed to pass the basic before you gave it up,' she thought. This was a very grim situation. From the start she wasn't in a good predicament.  
  
'Use your surroundings and what you have,' Seika reminded herself of her lessons. Arrows began to fly from all directions. Sapphire eyes widen in shock. 'Don't tell me she's here too!' Blending into the shadows and leaves of the treetops, Seika was glad she wore all black today. Peering around the trunk and watching the arrows fly she noticed how the arrows were flying. 'No, that is his style of shooting. She's nowhere near here,' she thought to herself.  
  
At that moment, a red-feathered arrow decided to bury itself in the bark right next to her. "Where are they coming from," she muttered to herself. She never saw what happened next.  
  
"USUYUKI STYLE: YUKIFURI!"  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
[This is destiny so why pretend  
  
Close your eyes kiss me once again  
  
I'll always be the only one you need  
  
So go where your deepest longing leads  
  
A new dimension of love  
  
A bold adventure waiting for you  
  
The true dimension of love  
  
A soaring flight. A dazzling view]  
  
Seika closed her eyes. His presence was becoming annoying. "Uchiha-san you can come out now."  
  
Itachi appeared in the shadows of the trees behind her. He was slightly surprised that she was able to find him. Itachi specialized in stealth and speed. The fact that Seika found him so quickly was... surprising, though he shouldn't be surprised. She had done the same thing that Monday after White Day. "Is something wrong? You appear to be worried," he asked.  
  
How strange. Itachi normally didn't feel worry when it came to his classmates. Then again he couldn't explain why Seika sparked an interest in him. Perhaps it was because she wasn't like his fan girls who were always following him around. Or it could just be the fact that Itachi found it very amusing to annoy Seika. Whatever the reason was, Itachi couldn't figure out why he was worried.  
  
"Is the great Uchiha Itachi actually worried about me," asked Seika, sarcastically. Itachi took a seat next to her, completely missing the sarcastic tone. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He wasn't blind. Yesterday when Seika came home, she was covered in dirt and grass. Limping too. Almost as if a bully managed to pound her into the ground. But that theory didn't make sense. None of the bullies at school picked on her and from the punch he had been on receiving end of once, he knew that would have knocked out anyone but him.  
  
"No," she said. Yesterday had been painful. She was still recovering from the attack, despite the fact that her body healed faster than the normal human. Her body greatly protested against movement from the familiar abuse. It had been years since she was on the receiving end of such an attack. If she didn't do something soon about that... well she didn't want to quite think about it. The words she had heard yesterday were more then enough.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Park  
  
Location: Very Small Clearing  
  
Time: 5: 10  
  
Date: Friday, April 11th  
  
Characters: Seika and someone else  
  
--------------  
  
Seika hit the ground right after the Yukifuri had made a direct hit. 'Yukifuri and the bo staff,' she thought weakly as she identified the attack.  
  
:::Yukifuri; Snowfall. A technique that attacks from all side while traveling at high speed, like a whirlwind so to speak. Depending on what the weapon used for this attack is, how much and what kind of damage the person will receive differs. For example, a sword or dagger will cause numerous cuts over the body. While the bo staff or brass knuckles will cause bruises. A sword will cause longer cuts whereas a dagger is easier to use and would create smaller but more cuts. The strength of the attack is measured in how much power the user puts in and/or how tired the user is.:::  
  
She pushed herself out of the dirt. "You couldn't even dodge that attack," the voice came again.  
  
Seika wiped the dirt from her mouth. That last attack hit her harder then she thought. "I know you didn't come here to point out my failures. I also know you being here of all places has a reason. And you most certainly didn't come here to training me," she commented dryly. "What do you want, ojiisan."  
  
Out from the shadows stepped her grandfather. His chocolate brown hair was graying and his beard was short and pointed. His sapphire eyes held no warmth or twinkle but were rather cold and calculating. There was a gleam of anger in those eyes. On his back were a wooden bow and a quiver of red- feathered arrows. Hanging from his brown belt was a single katana. In his pale medium sized hands were a scythe and chain. His black long pants and Chinese style black shirt served well to hide him in the shadows of the trees. From his belt and another holster tied around his right leg above his knee was where the daggers and kunai were held. Leaning against the tree was the wooden bo staff.  
  
Seika could almost feel the anger radiating off her grandfather. She should have known this would have happened. Now she'll pay the price. The master of the Usuyuki style (her family style), the head of the Usuyuki clan, her grandfather and one of her previous teachers: Usuyuki Yobou.  
  
Yobou looked at his granddaughter. Where did he go wrong? "Explain yourself Seika. Explain why you left your father."  
  
Seika glared stupidly at her grandfather. "Really Ojiisan. What more could you have expected? He disowned me."  
  
Yobou shook his head. "He did nothing of the sort. I was not told and it was not made official. You know the rules of clan, why did you leave?"  
  
Seika snorted. Something rude and something she wasn't supposed to do in front of her grandfather but hey, she was no longer a part of that family. Why should she care? "Have you seen my otousan lately, ojiisan? My otousan is a broken man. He neglected me. I had no choice but to leave. If I stayed there, it would have just hurt him more."  
  
Yobou sighed. Seika had her father's stubbornness and her mother's anger and determination. A very dangerous combination when he thought about it. "Then you should have come back to main house. Which is why I am here. To bring back to the main house to finish your training."  
  
"What," said Seika. "I am not going back." Her eyes gleamed with defiance.  
  
Yobou looked at his granddaughter. "You have a duty to fulfill granddaughter. You have to finish your training."  
  
Seika's sapphire eyes narrowed as they seem to flash in anger. "I haven't been a part of the Usuyuki clan for 5 years, ojiisan. We share the same last name and that is it. The only reason why I wasn't disowned earlier is the fact that I am your only grandchild. I'm sure that I must have a cousin by now in the past 7 years I've last seen you."  
  
Yobou put his foot down there. Such disrespect was not to be tolerated. "You are coming back with me, Seika, whether you want to or not. Believe it or not, you're still heir and you aren't being disowned even if you have a cousin." His voice said that he was not to be questioned with.  
  
And then Seika did something very foolish. She disregarded her grandfather's order to return home. "I am not going. I have a new life here. I've given up my life as a martial artist and as the heir to the Usuyuki name. I. Am. Not. Going. Back."  
  
Yobou knew he could just drag his granddaughter back. But he would give her chance. "Very well. Prove to me how much you want this life. Beat me in a fight and master the final technique of the Usuyuki style and I will let you stay. Lose and you will come home to finish your training. I will meet you one year from today. Use your time wisely, Seika."  
  
Seika's sapphire eyes widened in shocked. The final technique! She could barely do Yukifuri right and he expects her to learn the final technique in one year when it took her three years to learn a simple basic one like Yukifuri?! Before she even said anything, her grandfather disappeared.  
  
Seika leaned against a tree. Her tired body ached and protested against any movement what so ever. Groaning she wondered what on earth she had just gotten herself into.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
Seika sighed tiredly. She hadn't realized that as she thought about yesterday, she subconsciously leaned onto Itachi's shoulder. That's what she gets for not being alert. Her grandfather could attack again and she wouldn't even realize it.  
  
Itachi didn't mind. In fact he didn't even notice. He stood up, startling Seika who fell over. He offered his hand to help her up. "Let's go back to the festival," he said. Seika blinked. "But the blanket and..." she started. Itachi cut off by showing her a small flag that said Uchiha with curious symbol. It was circle but the top half was red and the bottom half was white with a curved line cutting through it. There was white line that seem to drip down from the white half of the circle; the Uchiha family symbol. He placed the flag in the ground next to the blanket.  
  
"There, if anyone takes the blanket, then they'll deal with me. If not I'll just get you a new one," said Itachi. "Or pay you back for losing your blanket. This is a festival. Enjoy it."  
  
Seika seemed to think about. For once she decided she was going to give Itachi the benefit of the doubt and take his offer. "Fine. Just for tonight though," she said stubbornly. She accepted Itachi's hand. He pulled her up to her feet, steadying her to keep her from falling over again.  
  
"Good," he said. "Now let's see if we can win you a prize."  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Festival Grounds  
  
Location: Games Booths  
  
Time: 8:30  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi  
  
--------------  
  
[We're gonna take it all the way  
  
We'll make the dream so totally real  
  
See greater wonders by the day  
  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel  
  
Soon, in the April breeze  
  
We will bring alive the mem'ries  
  
Yes I'm sure we will  
  
Bring back every thrill  
  
Make them all lovelier still]  
  
Unknown to anyone, though one could guess, Sasuke and Kakashi seemed to want to drown their boyfriend with prizes. That or Sasuke and Kakashi were having a silent contest to see who could win the most prizes for their respective boyfriends. Let's list what Naruto and Iruka have from the games Kakashi and Sasuke had won.  
  
Naruto:  
  
1 HUGE Fox stuffed animal (Name: Kyuubi)  
  
1 small fox stuffed animal (Name: Nine tails)  
  
1 small plushie that looked like Sasuke (Name: Sasuke)  
  
3 Fishes (One caught by himself, 2 were from Sasuke)  
  
1 squeaky Hammer  
  
2 water balloon yoyos  
  
1 bag of cotton candy (which Naruto was eating and sharing with Iruka as they watched Kakashi and Sasuke)  
  
2 masks (the vendor called them Anbu masks whatever they were)  
  
Iruka:  
  
1 big dolphin (Named Iruka)  
  
1 small plushie that looked like Kakashi (Name: Kakashi of course)  
  
4 fishes (Iruka caught 2 and other 2 were from Kakashi)  
  
2 small scarecrow key chains  
  
1 dolphin key chains  
  
2 water balloon yoyo  
  
1 mask (The same as Naruto)  
  
At the moment Kakashi and Sasuke were attempting get their boyfriends snow leopards. But the game was harder then it looked. Ring toss games are annoying and it's hard to get one ring on a peg. It's even harder to get 3 rings onto one peg. That was what this game was. In order to get a small snow leopard, one had to get 3 rings onto one peg. To receive a medium size leopard, one had to get 6 rings onto one peg or turn in 3 small snow leopards. To get a big snow leopard, one has to get nine rings onto one peg or turn in 2 medium size leopards. It's actually not that hard to get the big snow leopard if you have good aim. But there's another problem. You get 3 rings for 100 yen. Which are about 3 rings per US dollar. A bit of rip off one could think, but hey, anything to please their boyfriends. Kakashi and Sasuke must have spent at least 1000 yen at this game. And didn't win a thing.  
  
"I think that game is rigged," grumbled Sasuke. After his 30th ring, he gave up. Kakashi nodded in agreement having stopped the same time as the young Uchiha. As the four walked away from the game booth, they didn't notice Itachi dragging Seika to the same booth they had just come from.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Festival Grounds  
  
Location: Food Booths  
  
Time: 9: 36  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino  
  
--------------  
  
Naruto had managed to convince Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi to eat ramen. How, they don't know. (though it may have to do something with puppy [or fox] eyes.) So Naruto sat down, slurping up his ramen happily. Next to him sat Kyuubi and his other prizes that Sasuke won for him. Sasuke, who didn't really care that much about ramen, was content with just watching Naruto all the while eating his ramen. Iruka was eating quiet and Kakashi was done. Kakashi had eaten so fast, Sasuke didn't even see him pull down his face mask.  
  
Sasuke turned to ask Iruka about it, since Naruto was busy with his ramen. "Iruka-sensei. Did Kakashi just eat without taking off his mask?"  
  
Iruka shook his head. "He took off his mask. You just didn't see it. He always does that."  
  
"I do not," said Kakashi defending himself. "You do. At least in public you do," said Iruka.  
  
"Why do you wear that mask," asked Sasuke. He was learning to relax around his two teachers. Naruto seemed to trust them enough with their secret. That was enough for Sasuke. Kakashi's single eye curled up in an arch. "It's a secret," he said cheerfully. Sasuke sweat dropped. His teacher was joking, right?  
  
"He's not joking," said Naruto, finally done with his ramen. "You have to pry it out of him." Sasuke, if possible, sweat dropped even more. His teachers were...strange. Sasuke briefly wondered what it would be like to have Kakashi-sensei as his teacher for one of his classes. Suddenly Sasuke wasn't sure if he should look forward to high school or not.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sasuke cringed and ducked under the table. "I'm not here," he told Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi. At the same moment, Sakura and Ino appeared looking for Sasuke. "Iruka-sensei have you seen Sasuke-kun around here," asked Sakura. Ino was checking under the tables. Sasuke moved behind Naruto.  
  
Iruka shook his head. "Nope. Sorry Sakura. I haven't seen him," he lied. Sakura looked at Kakashi-sensei. Before she could even ask, Kakashi shook his head. Getting desperate, she asked Naruto. Naruto grin. "I believe he said he was going home."  
  
Ino stopped what she was doing and both she and Sakura seemed to be heartbroken. Sasuke left... No! That wasn't possible! They were supposed to watch the fireworks together. "When," Sakura and Ino asked together. Naruto shrugged. "About 20 minutes ago," he lied. "Where," demanded the two girls. Naruto flinched. They were so demanding. "Around the festival entrance."  
  
The two girls took off for the entrance, determined to see if Sasuke decided to stay, rather than go home. They had to find Sasuke. It was their destiny! After they were gone, Sasuke came out. He ended up behind one of the trash cans so that Ino couldn't find him. "Thanks Naruto," he said taking his seat once more. Naruto just shrugged. "Now they won't bother you for the rest night, if they think you're gone."  
  
Iruka looked at his watch. "It's almost time for the fireworks," he said. He looked at Kakashi who was giving him that let's-be-late look. Iruka shook his head. "Oh no. We're going to be on time to watch fireworks. We're not missing it like last year." He then grabbed Kakashi by the ear and picked up his prizes. Sasuke and Naruto watched the whole thing with interest.  
  
Then Sasuke helped Naruto pick up his prizes. (Naruto insisted on carrying Kyuubi through). Then they too headed towards the spot where they knew Seika had set up the blanket.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Festival Grounds  
  
Location: Hillside Under the Cherry Blossom Tree  
  
Time: 9: 58  
  
Date: Saturday, April 12th  
  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Seika  
  
--------------  
  
[When the cherry blossom starts to bloom  
  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
  
We'll find a passion filled fantasy  
  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
All the misery that we knew before  
  
Stays away when you are at my door  
  
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch  
  
And you will want me twice as much]  
  
Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the hillside with 2 minutes to spare before the fireworks started. Kakashi and Iruka had left them to find their own little spot (and heaven knows what else). Upon arriving to the hillside, they came across a rather strange scene.  
  
Seika was sitting next to Itachi, hugging a big snow leopard with a happy smile on her face. Next to her was Itachi watching Seika with a caring and content look. In fact they were sitting rather close to each other for teenagers who seemed to hate each other. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks. Were they actually right? Did Itachi and Seika like one and other?  
  
Itachi then noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were standing there. "Konban wa Naruto-kun, Otouto. Having fun?"  
  
Naruto nodded and sat down with Kyuubi. Sasuke took the seat next to him. "That's a big fox you have, Naruto," said Seika. Naruto grinned. "Sasuke won it for me. How on earth did you get that snow leopard. Sasuke spent 1000 yen trying to get one and he didn't even get a small one." Seika just smiled and didn't answer Naruto's question. "How much yen did it take," asked Naruto. Seika stopped hugging her snow leopard for a moment and mentally did some calculation. "Umm..."  
  
"About 2000 yen," Itachi answered for her. Seika smiled and nodded again. She went back to hugging her snow leopard. Naruto looked at Itachi before saying, "That was really nice of you to win her that."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Itachi. He tried to look innocent or that he didn't know what Naruto was talking about, he wasn't very convincing. Naruto grinned. "Cause I know Seika doesn't have that much money to her to spend so freely. In fact she would never spend that much on a stuffed animal. She would have used it to contribute to her tuition next year."  
  
Seika was completely oblivious to what was being said. The snow leopard was probably the first stuffed animal she had received in her life (except for that small teddy bear when she was 2, it was). Sasuke on the other hand was smirking. It would appear those silly rumors from about 2 weeks ago were coming true.  
  
Itachi on one hand wasn't sure what to say to Naruto and Sasuke. On the other hand he did get to see Seika smile. It was a really beautiful smile. 'She should smile more,' Itachi absentmindedly thought to himself. Seika just looked so happy in his eyes, sitting there hugging her snow leopard. Seika had tried to win one for herself but after her 3rd try she gave up and waited for Itachi to finish. So when Itachi had won the big leopard he gave it to Seika. Of course she denied it but after some pushing she accepted the stuffed animal. Itachi hadn't missed Seika's eyes lighting up in happiness.  
  
Itachi didn't have to answer his brother through. At that moment the fireworks started. Suddenly the sky lit up with dazzling colors. They shimmered and faded into nothingness. Starbursts, snowdrops, and circles lit the sky. Some changed from akai (red) to aoi (blue). Some were midori (green), other were shiroi (white) and murasaki (purple). The show drew to a close as Itachi felt something very light lean against him. He looked down to find Seika asleep. She was still clinging tightly to her snow leopard. There was a content smile on her face as her long white bangs fell around her face.  
  
In front of Itachi and Seika, Sasuke and Naruto sat together. They leaned against each other, watching the fireworks light up the midnight blue sky with their colors. Their hands were intertwined together as the last of the sparkles of the finale disappeared.  
  
All around them, the pink Sakura petals fell. Couples were bathed in the fading firework's light. Petals lingered and fell before being swept away with the wind and then finally falling to the ground. Above and around was the soft glow of the full moon, the stars gleaming and twinkling. It was a wonderful Sakura Matsuri... The Cherry Blossom Festival.  
  
[We don't ever have to cry or fight  
  
Something tells me we can make it right  
  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
  
I can't forget you though I've tried  
  
This is destiny so why pretend  
  
Close your eyes kiss me once again  
  
I'll always be the only one you need  
  
So go where your deepest longing leads]  
  
-----------  
  
Seito: Everyone like? Yup in this chapter we had the almost nonexistent fluff and tidbits on Seika's past.  
  
Seika: Wait, wait, wait, and wait. Let's go over my personality and past. (Seito: Umm... okay... I don't see why though.)  
  
Stubborn  
  
Angered easily  
  
Annoyed easily  
  
Jumps to conclusions  
  
Determined  
  
Nice when not angry or annoyed  
  
Loves Music  
  
Seika: Right? As far as personality.  
  
Seito: Uh... Yeah. That's about it. Minus a few other things.  
  
Seika: Okay and my past.  
  
Failure (Assuming that)  
  
Only grandchild  
  
Disowned by father yet not by main family (Seito: Well your father did, more or less, tell you to leave. I actually mention this earlier too. Well it was in one sentence.)  
  
Only completed basics of family style (Seito: Actually barely completed)  
  
Hasn't seen main family in 7 years  
  
Hasn't seen father in 5 years  
  
Unknown what has happened to my mother (Seito: That's not true. IF and I mean IF you're a careful reader I mention where she was in one of the chapter.)  
  
Gave up Martial Arts 5 years ago.  
  
Family is very strict as far as rules and training  
  
Yobou is a master at Usuyuki-style and my grandfather  
  
Lived in America  
  
Seito: Yeah that's about right.  
  
Seika: And you're telling me there's more?!  
  
Seito: Well actually that's most of it. There are just tidbits of small information and holes that need to be fill in. Like why you lived in America and can speak English. What happened to your parents and such. Fears and small thing too. Yeah that's about it. (Seika: =sigh=)  
  
Umm... Okay. I guess that all.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
=EDIT=  
  
Okay. To all my reviewers (incase you're reading this edit version) something next week there will a side story called 'Kuro to Shiro no Kiga' for this story. So feel free to check it out. Secondly the updates will be slowing down cause it's summer and I want to relax. So don't worry. Once summer school starts (or regular school) the updates =should= return back to normal. Key word there, =should=.


	8. Put It Together Part 3, Show Time!

Mesa no own Naruto.  
  
Seito: Okay I've been neglecting this fic. I must have written 10 other fics without so much looking at this one. (Seika: First off you did look at it. You were just too lazy to sent it off and second, you did write 10 fics and is in the process of writing another short story.) Seito: =ignoring Seika= But you people are so nice. 86 reviews!! =Faint=  
  
I just have a question to the readers. How many of you have me on your author's favorites list or alert because of this story? I'm just curious. (18 favorite list and 30 alerts?!)  
  
Okay time to answer reviews.  
  
To Life's Garnet:

=faints from shock= Seika: Look what you've done. Now I have to take over. Seito said thanks for the review and I'm saying thank for saying I don't rule the story. (Wait if you did then she would trash the fic and then I could disappear. I TAKE THAT BACK!!!!) Seito also says she shock =looks at the unconscious Seito= that you consider this story worth reading. (There are many times where she doesn't believe that unless it comes from someone else. She's so stubborn.)  
  
To The La/=/er

Seika: She says there nothing to say as she talks to you almost every single weekend (and sometimes weekdays if they can get the timing right) other then thanks for reediting the chapter. Yes my grandfather is a stick in the mud. I think my mother and grandmother were the only ones sane in my family. Notice that they're the people married INTO the family. I guess insanity runs high in my family. (This is all from Seito's mind?)  
  
To Amine Ambreen and Poke' Manic

Seika: Seito says you're crazy enough to review every single Naruto story she has in one day. (She was tracking you. Even predicting which Naruto story you would do to next). But she thanks you for the reviews and for putting her on your favorites list. (That's one person about of 48 people.)  
  
To Naruke

Seika: You're not going to stop worshiping this fic are you? Stop it!! You'll make her write even more!! And Itachi and I are never getting 'together'. Seika: Actually you probably will just at the end of the story. If I don't get that far then I guess I'll have to write a sequel. Seika: Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?!! Seito: Not anymore. I'll handle the rest of the reviews.  
  
To Purim

Thank you for reediting. You four are so patient with me. =sweat drop=  
  
To Lady Yura

Don't worry you're not the only one who can't count. (Seika: What are you talking about? You can count in four different languages. Seito: three. Seika: Well three then! Seito: I forgot Hawaiian, can only count to ten in Spanish, English, and perfecting is Japanese. Your point? Seika: -.- I have an idiot creator.) Anyways the ninja stuff won't really be in here but there is a few fighting scenes like with Seika and her family and Itachi and the Martial Arts Club. No Jutsu or Charka or anything. Naruto doesn't have Kyuubi inside of him. He has a stuff fox named Kyuubi that appears in the story a lot. As far as Neji and Lee well I'm leaning towards that pairing but I have no idea where they stand in the story (if they're going out or not). I'll figure that out later.  
  
To Yum

Yes I'm learning Japanese. I'm on Level 1. (Hehehe) Can't you tell by my horrible attempts to add them in?  
  
To Kirikouchan

Thank you for the link. And I have no idea if they've changed it or not. I haven't gotten that far. T-T I wanna see Itachi in color!! (I've only read the manga) The people who told me said it came from a character book.  
  
To PTBS

First off Seiji, give up. No matter how much you threaten us authoress you change the fact that we'll torture you. Wine... Seika has never drank before. (Seika: Don't you even dare.) But then again she's already promise to kill me. One more thing to the list won't hurt. I should try that. Lemon? =Seika and Seiji stop PTBS= In the sense of the fruit (Seika and Seiji: Whew!) Or lemon in the sense of umm... sexual? (Seika and Seiji: O.O NOOOOOO!!!!!) I don't know how to write that and I'm sure I want to write that but I know what it is. (Seika: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seiji: At least she doesn't want to write it yet. Seika: That's true.)  
  
To the rest of the reviewers

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
=Break in time/Flashback=  
  
-----Info on what's happening in the next paragraph(s)-------  
  
(Small Authoress Note/Interruption)  
  
[Song]  
  
-----------  
  
The big night is finally here. It's show time! That is... if you can make it to stage on time. Being locked in a closet all tied up isn't good. So while your boyfriend looks franticly for you, your roommate can't control her laughter as she looks at your boyfriend's brother in a dress. When the play finally begins, umm... the swapping begins to take place. As everyone's parts seem to jump around, you're still locked up in the closet. Now everyone is waiting patiently for the big kiss scene. Question is, will you screw up or will the school be utterly disgusted that you two actually kissed? Will your secret be revealed? That's for me to know and for you to find out.  
  
------------  
  
[All that you needed  
  
Was there all the time]  
  
Finally! After weeks of practice, it comes down to this. It's time for the play to begin. After a nice little shock from Kurenai, it appears Naruto and Sasuke will "REALLY" have to kiss in front of an audience, (Sasuke and Naruto were fine with that, Sakura and Ino weren't) everything seems to be moving fine. Of course that's usually when everything manages to go wrong.  
  
So the night of the play, an hour before it starts, it was no surprise to hear the word, "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Auditorium  
  
Time: 5: 15  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Everyone in the play but Naruto  
  
--------------  
  
Sasuke was in a bit of distress. Naruto was nowhere in sight yet. Sasuke knew Naruto had left his house and was on his way here. So upon telling Kurenai, her response wasn't too pleasant. Nearly everyone looked to the director of the play, wondering why on earth she was yelling.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Neji. He was wearing a servant outfit. It was colorful and very out of character for the young Hyuuga. Then again it did look like something out of a fairytale book. Blue tights and brown tunic/shirt with a white feather green hat is what the servant outfit looked like.  
  
"I'm not sure," mumbled Hinata. She was wearing a blue dress with a blue rope belt that had tassels on the end. Around her head was a blue headband and two flowers were pinned in her hair. Transparent wings glimmered a bit as the light reflected off the glitter on the wings. In her hands was a silver wand with a light blue star at the top.  
  
Standing next to her was Lee. He wore a green version of the fairy costume that Hinata was wearing. He poked Neji with his silver wand with a green star. After awhile, Neji grabbed the wand and nearly snapped in two, distracted by Lee. After he did that, he proceeded in trying to calm his cousin who was stuttering even worse then before. Hinata was very nervous. Lee helped after he finished annoying Neji a bit more.  
  
===  
  
"What's going on, Sasuke?" asked Itachi. Sasuke looked at his brother. "Naruto isn't here yet." Itachi looked around. "I noticed. Seika isn't here either. What's keeping them so long? They should have been here a long time ago. After all they live the closest." At that same moment, Seika walked in. She wore an outfit similar to Hinata and Lee's, except it was white. Her own transparent wings were flapping in the wind and her white hair was down. In her hands was a silver wand with a white star.  
  
"Seika, where's Naruto," asked Sasuke. Seika blinked. "He should be here already. He left before me."  
  
"That's the thing. He isn't here yet," said Itachi. Seika looked up at her classmate, her mouth was open as if she was about to say something. Nothing came out. Instead she leaned against the wall. Her body was shaking silently and Itachi could hear the soft giggles as Seika TRIED to conceal her laughter.  
  
"I fail to see what's so funny Seika." Itachi said dryly. What was funny was the sight before Seika. It was Itachi... in a DRESS. Like Hinata and Seika, Itachi was also wearing fairy outfit. It was a red dress with a red rope belt and tassels and transparent wings. His black hair was down as Kurenai-sensei said it would help make him look like a fairy. Kurenai- sensei had done her job well. The older Uchiha even had red nail polish to match his outfit and silver wand with a red star.  
  
Somewhere to the side, Haku held up the ends of his teal fairy outfit. He looked at Zabuza, who was wearing a servant outfit like Neji except brown and black, and said, "Somehow I don't think this is going to help my problems with my girls and guys problem," said Haku. Zabuza just grunted a reply, "I'll murder them if they come close to you." Haku smiled. "Thank you Zabuza-san."  
  
Not too far from Haku, sat Kiba in his purple fairy costume. He was grumbling as he sat there. Next to him, lay his silver wand with the purple star. He hated this stupid play. Kiba rather be playing with his dog, even doing homework then to go out there and do this play, wearing this stupid dress. He'll be the laughingstock of the school. That is, unless Naruto and Sasuke are the laughingstock come tomorrow. After all, they'll be the ones kissing, not Kiba. In that alone, Kiba was grateful.  
  
Although, Tsunade was wearing a white and yellow servant outfit nothing could stop her laughter as she saw Jiraiya. Jiraiya was looked ever worse then Itachi. The orange fairy costume stood out and there was a big orange bow in Jiraiya's white hair. "Shut up," he told his laughing friend. She didn't hear him and continued to laugh her heart out. This was sooooo funny!!! Wait until Orochimaru hears about this one!!  
  
"I'm going to try and find Naruto," said Sasuke.  
  
"Yes, you do that," said Kurenai, walking towards the two Uchihas and Seika. "Since your part doesn't come in until much later you don't have to worry about not getting back in time. Until you find Uzumaki, we'll have to find someone else to play the princess part."  
  
Sakura and Ino immediately perked up. "We'll do it," they said together. When they realized the other had said the same thing they glared at each other. Kurenai just sighed. "Well who ever does it, they have to learn the lines in less then an hour."  
  
==Meanwhile==  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Random Closet  
  
Time: 5: 25  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Naruto  
  
--------------  
  
Naruto was bound and gagged, tied up in the closet. He struggled to untie the ropes and wasn't having much luck. All he was doing was heading towards the auditorium before he was jumped on. He didn't know whom but he was sure he knew why. It was probably Sakura and Ino. One thing was for sure though, when he got out of this, someone was going to pay.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Auditorium  
  
Time: 6: 15  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Everyone in the play but Naruto and Sasuke  
  
--------------  
  
The audience went quiet as the lights above them began to dim and the lights on stage grew brighter. It was finally time for the play to start. "Long ago in the distant kingdom," Tenten's voice came over the speakers. She had volunteered to be the narrator of the play. The blue, heavy curtains began to open. Out came Iruka and Kakashi. There was a golden crown on Iruka's head, small much like the queen's would be. He wore a yellow dress with long sleeves. Kakashi on the other hand had a bigger crown that was nearly lost in his silver hair. He insisted on wearing his facemask and bandana. Kakashi wore a rich blue coat and long blue pants.  
  
"The King and Queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl."  
  
In Iruka's hands was a baby doll wrapped in a white blanket. "Our beautiful baby," whispered Kakashi. Iruka proceed to blush a brilliant red color. He was so easily embarrassed.  
  
"The King and Queen threw a party in celebration. They invited the seven good fairies to bless their child."  
  
Kakashi and Iruka looked to the side curtain to see no fairies coming out. Tenten tried again. "They invited the seven good fairies." Iruka and Kakashi sweat drop. Still no fairies. What was taking them so long? Tenten however wasn't as patient. "I said THEY INVITED THE SEVEN GOOD FAIRIES!!"  
  
There was movement behind the side curtain. "Seika get out there," whispered someone. Suddenly someone in white was pushed out onto the stage, tripped and fell over. There were soft chuckles of laughter in the audiences. Seika pushed her hair out of her face and glared back at the certain Uchiha that had pushed her. She let out a low hiss as she saw that 'did-I-do-that' innocent expression on his face. 'Oooo, He's going to pay for this,' she thought.  
  
"Seika," whispered Iruka. Kakashi pointed to the audience behind them as Seika look towards them. She sweat drop and began to turn around to face the audience. She blushed in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a ruby red color. 'Did they just see that,' Seika thought. There was a cough to remind her that she had a part to play. The thing was, she was the second fairy, not the first. Itachi had the opening lines.  
  
"Umm... your majesties," started Seika. She was starting to sweat. It's not easy to make up lines in front of audience. Itachi was definably going to pay for this. "Uh... forgive our lateness. My...umm... sisters will be uh... arriving soon." She bowed a little before heading to the side curtain.  
  
Then she said, "There you are." Her voice was slightly too sugary sweet. "Sister dearest as the oldest of us fairies I believe you should start the gift giving." With that said, she jerked Itachi from out of the side curtain and next to her.  
  
Laughter did break out that time. After all it wasn't everyday you see the famous Uchiha Itachi in a dress and looking like a girl. Itachi glared at Seika, who was smiling, as he flushed in embarrassment too. "Why did you pull me out? Why not anyone else," Itachi whispered harshly to Seika. Seika's smile turned into a frown. "Because you pushed me out here in the first place," she whispered back with the harshness. Then loudly she said, "Now sister don't stand there. Present your gift." She pushed Itachi towards Iruka and Kakashi. Itachi glared at Seika again and pulled out his wand. More laughter broke out as Itachi redirected his glare from Seika to the audience. His eyes were flashing a dangerous red color. The audience quickly shut up faster then you could say, Uchiha. 'Feh, that'll teach them to laugh at me,' he thought in triumph.  
  
Itachi cleared his throat and randomly waved his wand. "I, Anita, the Red Fairy give you, Briar Rose, the gift of beauty." There was a shimmer of pixie dust as Itachi thought, 'Anita? Who the hell came up with a name like that?!'  
  
He looked at Seika. It was her turn. "I believe it's your turn, sister dearest." There was a mixture of venom and a little too much sweetness in his voice. Seika sent her glare back at Itachi and proceed to follow his previous action. "I, Angela, the White Fairy give you, Briar Rose, the gift of beauty- I mean of wisdom." 'Angela,' she thought. 'Kami-sama that sounds stupid.'  
  
They both looked to see if their sisters... I mean co-actors had umm... 'arrived' yet. Nothing. They hadn't come out yet. "I wonder where they are. I will go and look for them," said Itachi. This was a perfect excuse to not come back after he sent the others out. He began to head towards the side curtain. That was until Seika grabbed him. "Sister. Stay here with the King and Queen. You are the oldest and represent the family. It would be rude if you left. I will find our sisters."  
  
In the audience, those who knew of the play were thinking, 'This is not how the play goes. What are they doing up there?!'  
  
"Damnit Seika. Why are you doing this to me," asked Itachi softly. "Consider this pay back for everything you've done to me. Besides I knew if you went to get them and you would never come back. If I suffer, then you suffer. It's only fair," said Seika. Itachi sent her on of his iciest glares. 'Fair? Yeah right,' he thought. "What makes you think that you won't do the same," asked Itachi. "'Cause I am giving you my word. I'll come back. Besides, I need the extra credit remember?"  
  
The audience watched as the 2 fairies argued silently on stage. It was rather cute in their opinion. Those who knew of Seika and Itachi would think back to the rumors that floated around a few weeks back. Some of the high school girls in the audience broke down crying for one reason or another. A few of them left not being able to watch any further. On stage, Seika disappeared behind the side curtain.  
  
"Will you get out there?!" "No!" "Too bad you're going." "As your teacher, I'm telling you I'm not going out there." "Hey you have no right to threaten me with your authority as a teacher!" "She has a point." "Well I am." "Don't make me get Kurenai-sensei." "Usuyuki-san do we have to?" "Yes Haku you do." "I-I-I can't g-go o-out until e-everyone else g-goes." "Hinata-chan don't worry. You're not the problem." "I really don't want to do this." "Lee, I told you you'd make a great fairy right? Well, prove me right." "Um... Alright Neji. If you say so." "Good. Let me give you a head start."  
  
At that moment a stumbling Rock Lee was pushed out onto the stage followed by an Inuzuka Kiba who was also thrown out. Seika pushed out Haku and Jiraiya followed being pushed by Neji and Asuma-sensei. Behind Jiraiya- sensei was Hinata.  
  
That did it. Laughter broke out faster then anyone could say "Naruto". Haku wasn't doing too badly. In fact a few of his fan girls and boys fainted. Zabuza had suddenly developed a case of twitching when he saw that. Hinata, everyone understood. In fact many people thought she fit the part perfectly. It was Lee, Kiba, and Jiraiya who looked funny. Most of the high school students were on the floor, rolling in laughter, at the big bow in Jiraiya's hair alone. The three of them all thought, 'I hate this part.'  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Somewhere  
  
Time: 6: 39  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Sasuke  
  
--------------  
  
Sasuke peeked into one of the classroom. "Naruto," he called out. First off he knew his boyfriend wasn't playing games and decided not to show up. Naruto actually looked forward to the play. Never mind the fact that he was playing the girl's part. Second he knew all of his fan girls were on the constant lookout for Naruto (to hurt him) and himself (to hug him). Third, Sasuke also knew that Sakura and Ino would have done almost anything to get the princess part. That meant even kidnapping Naruto.  
  
"Where on earth did they hide him," Sasuke muttered angrily. Sakura and Ino had something coming to them as soon as he found Naruto.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Auditorium  
  
Time: 6: 45  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Cast of the play except Sasuke and Naruto, and the audience  
  
--------------  
  
Everyone had gotten through their lines with little scrapes and bruises, surprisingly. Now it was Hinata's turn. "Just as the Blue Fairy, 'Angel' (the other 6 fairies, "How come she gets the pretty name? Why was I stuck with Anita [Itachi], Angela [Seika], Ashley [Haku], Amberstone [Jiraiya] and Anna [Kiba]), was about to grant the princess her wish, there was a burst of smoke," said Tenten.  
  
=Whoosh=  
  
Everyone on stage began to cough and choke. 'Talk about overkill in the special effects part,' thought Itachi. Next to him, Seika's eyes began to water slightly. Too strong. There was waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too much smoke on the stage just for an entrance. 'Mental note. Kill that Sakura girl,' thought Seika. All this smoke was making her eyes tear. Regular smoke, Seika could handle, but whatever this smoke was, it had something in it that was making her tear. She wasn't the only one. Hinata and Kiba were too. Though Kiba was holding his nose more so then his wiping his eyes.  
  
"Don't invite me to the party will you? Now you'll pay!"  
  
'Wait a minute. I know that voice,' thought Kakashi. His own black eye was tearing. There was probably some household chemical in there wasn't good to be around, mixed with few others. 'It isn't?!' It was.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared (to everyone's relief), there stood Gai- sensei in a black, billowy dress. On his head was a pointy hat. His fairy wings were black and scaly. Instead of a silver wand, it was black and had a black orb on it. Almost everyone on stage fell over. What the hell was Gai-sensei doing?!  
  
"Gai!" Kakashi grabbed his friend and former rival by the collar of his dress. "What are you doing?!" The PE teacher shrugged. "Sakura-san asked me to take her part." Kakashi stared at Gai. His only visible eye had stopped tearing and was now filled hints of shock. Then where was Sakura? "What?" It was Gai's turn to shrug.  
  
--------------  
  
Area: Junior High Area/High School Area  
  
Location: Art Class  
  
Teacher: None  
  
Time: 6: 45  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Sasuke and Kurenai  
  
--------------  
  
Sasuke opened the art class's closet. Nope. Still Naruto was not to be found. That meant Naruto wasn't in the Junior High Area. That left the Elementary and High School area. Sasuke headed towards the High School Area first.  
  
He got through about half of the classrooms before Kurenai caught up with him. She told him to go back 'cause his part was coming up next and that she'll continue to look for Naruto. "Okay," said Sasuke. "But Kurenai- sensei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make sure you check all the closets."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Auditorium  
  
Time: 6: 53  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Cast of the play except for Sasuke, Naruto, and Kurenai  
  
--------------  
  
"The baby princess was growing up to be a beautiful lady like the seven fairies said she was."  
  
Kakashi's question about what happened to Sakura was soon answered. In a very shocking pink (it blinded a few people) dress and a way too shiny crown was Sakura...as the princess... There were a few hushed whispers through the audience as Sakura stepped out into the spotlight. Some were good, some were bad, and some were just random questions as confusion began to run amuck the crowd.  
  
"Hey I thought Naruto was the princess." "Who is that girl?" "She's pretty." "Why does she get the princess part?" "I hear that Sasuke-kun was the prince. If I knew that I would have signed up for the play."  
  
Sakura walked out into the center stage. Just as she passed the center back curtain, she was pulled behind it. In her place, Ino walked out. Ino was wearing a violet dress. True it wasn't as blinding as Sakura's shocking pink one, but the overly shiny crown made up for it. It blinded half the audience when the light reflected off it.  
  
"Hey what happened to that pink hair girl?" "Now it's a blond GIRL. Isn't it supposed to a blond BOY?" "She's pretty too." "Why does she get to play the princess part too?"  
  
"When the princess was about 10, the King and Queen threw her a party. Everyone had long forgotten about the evil fairy's curse."  
  
Sasuke walked out into the stage. All of his fan girls swoon when they saw him. They were all thinking, 'Sasuke-kun!!!' This was the scene were the prince supposedly meets the princess as they dance. He regretted that. Ino's eyes light up immediately. She was going to dance with her crush!! It couldn't get better than this. Before Ino could even take Sasuke's hand, she was swapped with someone else; Itachi. Sasuke looked at his brother, confused. The audience was just as well. Who the hell was this black hair princess?! The blond was just replaced with someone twice her height. (Seito: How tall is Itachi?)  
  
"Aniki what are you doing," asked Sasuke. Itachi shrugged. "Dunno. Seika grabbed that other girl, took my fairy wings, gave me the crown, and had me swab places with the blond." The two brothers were dancing. They were dancing pass the side curtain, when Itachi caught a glimpse of white. "Hold on for a second."  
  
With that, a very stun and confused Seika took his place. The audience stared. What the heck was up with this play? It went from pink hair princess, to a blond hair princess, to a black hair princess in a red dress who used to be a fairy, now to a white hair princess in a white dress who also used to be a fairy. What hell was going on?  
  
"Seika what's going," asked Sasuke. Seika shrugged. She was just as confused as he was. One minute she's standing next the curtain, the next she's now dancing with her roommate's boyfriend. Naruto was going to kill her if he found out. Something then caught her eye. She nearly groaned and wanted to cry. No, he was not planning to do that. He signaled to her. He was.  
  
"Sasuke. You didn't find Naruto yet, right," whispered Seika. Sasuke nodded. "Good. Then you go look for him."  
  
"What? How," asked Sasuke. Seika twitched. "With what your brother has planned, the three of you better be thanking me before this over." Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw his older brother in a prince outfit. Where he got it from, Sasuke didn't know and didn't want to know. At least now he knew what Seika meant. Itachi was going to swap places with him and Seika couldn't stand his brother. So by letting him go, that meant Seika had to endure dancing with Itachi.  
  
=Swap=  
  
Seika mentally sighed. Naruto owned her big time. "You do realize this is going to create even more rumors between those who know who we are," she randomly asked. "That's okay," he said. Hey he was getting away with dancing with her. She had no reason to blame him. She was helping buy time for Sasuke to look for Naruto.  
  
=In the audience=  
  
"Kurenai must be hosting the play this year," Orochimaru mused, "It's the only explanation to why the guys are playing girls and guys' parts and vice versa." "I think those rumors that were floating around about Uchiha and Usuyuki are quite true." The high school's science teacher looked up to see one of his star pupils, Yukushi Kabuto, take the seat next to him. "What rumors," asked Orochimaru. He enjoyed taunting and teasing the older Uchiha, it was his favorite pastime. Orochimaru looked forward to when the younger came to high school. Oh, the fun he'll have.  
  
Kabuto smiled that not so innocent smile of his and began to tell his favorite teacher about the rumors. Orochimaru listened with interest. Another way to torture his other favorite pupil. Usuyuki too. That girl was too quiet in his class. It would be very humorous to see her flush in embarrassment since nothing else he tried seem to work on that girl. He disliked her quietness. He looked forward to his classes with them.  
  
On stage both Itachi and Seika felt chills go down their spines. Why was it that they were suddenly dreading going to science class on Monday?  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Somewhere  
  
Time: 7: 15  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Sasuke, Naruto,  
  
--------------  
  
Sasuke opened the wooden door. Finally! "Naruto," he asked. "Are you alright?" He quickly untied his boyfriend. Naruto was wearing a light blue dress and fake hair inserts that looked like pigtails. His crown was on the ground next to him and he looked like he was in a daze.  
  
"Yeah, just fine," said Naruto. "I think."  
  
Sasuke kissed his boyfriend and helped him up. "Good now let's get back. We have a final scene to perform." Naruto gave him his fox grin in response. It was time for the arrival of the two main characters!!!  
  
--------------  
  
Area: School  
  
Location: Auditorium  
  
Time: 7: 30  
  
Date: Friday, May 9th  
  
Characters: Cast of the play  
  
--------------  
  
Let's recap what has happened during the time that Sasuke found Naruto. For everyone's sake, I will just list what has happened in the order it has happened. The key points at least.  
  
-Itachi and Seika played the prince and princess parts. Once she heard  
the whispers in the crowd, Seika swapped with Tsunade and Itachi  
swapped with Jiraiya. ("I'm not doing this." "C'mon Seika." "No!")

-Jiraiya played the princess (Why am I the princess?)

-Tsunade played the prince ("Why am I the prince?")

-They swapped with Neji and Lee so they could change parts.

-Neji played the prince

-Lee played the princess  
-Gai-sensei wiped his eyes as his two favorite pupils danced with such  
passion. ("That was beautiful, Neji, Lee!!! Beautiful! Ah, the power  
of youth!!)  
-As much as Neji would have loved to dance with Lee, Lee and Hinata  
swapped places.

-Neji swapped with Kiba

-Hinata played the princess

-Kiba played the prince  
-Kakashi and Iruka took the parts 'cause Hinata was stammering too  
much and Kiba wanted to get off stage.

-Kakashi was the prince (He was smiling again)

-Iruka was the princess (He was blushing again)

-Tsunade and Jiraiya came back to play the parts of princess and prince

-This time Tsunade was princess (She lives up to her name)

-And Jiraiya is the prince  
-The audience was also confused that they lost track of who was the  
prince and who was the princess.  
  
All of this was during the dancing scene. Next part. The Evil Queen gives the Princess the spindle so her curse will come true. Then the Princess fall asleep and fairies also put the whole castle to sleep as well.  
  
-Ino manage to grab the princess part again in this scene but didn't  
want to touch the spindle. ("I don't want to stab myself and ruin my  
beauty!")  
-Gai sensei went from the evil-queen-in-disguise-as-the-evil-old-lady  
to the princess.  
-Ino went from the princess to the evil old lady. -Ino was tied up and thrown to the side with Sakura after that scene.  
-With a great deal of coaxing the 7 fairies made their appearance  
again. Only this time no one was the same fairy.

-Asuma was the Blue Fairy ("This is embarrassing.")  
-Neji became the Purple Fairy ("I know what you mean." "But Neji you  
make a cute fairy." "Shut up Lee.")

-Zabuza was now the Orange Fairy (Haku: =Stars in the eyes=)

-Tsunade swapped again and was the Green Fairy ("Why am I now the fairy?")

-Shikamaru was originally sleeping, was now the Red Fairy ("Z-z-z.")

-Kakashi became the White Fairy ("Look Iruka. We're fairies!")

-Iruka was now the Teal Fairy (His blush just grew worse)

-Itachi played the part of the queen. ("Damnit. I'm still wearing a stupid dress!!)  
-and for reasons unknown to her, Seika was the King (=Twitch= "Why am  
I the King?")  
-the audience was lost on the fairies parts too. ("What the hell is up  
with this play?" "I'm confused." "Weren't the King and Queen fairies  
when the play started?" "I thought they were the prince and princess."  
  
All the while, Sasuke was taking his sweet time, untying Naruto and making sure he was alright. Then the cast ran into a snag. No one wanted to do the ending scene. So they had Tenten make a short intermission while they franticly tried to decide who would play the part as the princess and the prince.  
  
"Seika can be the princess," offered Itachi. He received a whack on the head from her. "I'm not going to be the princess," she said.  
  
"How about Hinata?" said Kiba. He looked at the young Hyuuga.  
  
"I-I-I don't t-think I would m-make a good p-princess," stammered Hinata.  
  
Suddenly Kurenai was hit with a brilliant idea. "We'll draw straws. Who ever has the longest straw will play the prince and the shortest straw plays the princess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see the two people who have been missing for over half the play, Sasuke and Naruto. "Where were the two of you," asked Iruka. "I got 'tied up'," said Naruto, chuckling lightly. "So what part are we on," he asked.  
  
Everyone smiled wickedly, making Sasuke and Naruto nervous. "You're just in time, Uzumaki, Uchiha," said Neji. "I agree right on time," said Lee. "Huh," said Sasuke and Naruto. They looked at the older Hyuuga, confused. Kiba grinned and so did Jiraiya and Tsunade. Seika smiled her mischievous smile and Itachi was smirking. Haku looked at them with a hint of sadness in his eyes while Zabuza was smirking behind his bandages. Even Iruka and Kakashi were smiling though you couldn't tell with Kakashi. "Eh," was all Naruto could say before Kurenai and Tsunade grabbed him. Sasuke managed a, "Nani?" before Kakashi and Asuma grabbed him.  
  
In 2 minutes both boys were refitted, give a few touches of makeup, in their costumes, and in their proper places on the stage as the curtains reopened after the intermission. Everyone watched as the two boys then realized they were on the final scene. Their eyes widen in shock. Oh well. Better late then never.  
  
=  
  
So the kissing scene wasn't so great, at least to audience. They were so confused on who was the princess, prince, king, queen, and fairies that they had no idea it was Sasuke and Naruto was kissing. So Naruto and Sasuke got away with kissing in front of the whole school without anyone knowing other then the cast of the play. Although, aside from all that swapping, the play was a hit. Kurenai was chosen to lead the next year's one. All of the 7th graders winced. The 8th graders let out sigh. They were saved until Itachi and Seika reminded them that they were not safe. They were all targets again.  
  
"So Naruto where were you?" asked Itachi. Everyone was heading home already. The four of them were standing around in their casual clothes again.  
  
"I was tied up in closet," answered Naruto. "Sasuke found me though." Itachi smirked and looked at Seika who seemed to be fishing through her wallet. "I believe that's 100 yen you owe me," he said. Seika glared at him before taking out a bill.  
  
"What do you mean 'that's 100 yen you owe me'," asked Sasuke. Seika scowled. "Your brother bet me that Naruto was locked up in a closet as the reason why he was late. I said you were locked in the girl's bathroom."  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well actually it was both. I was locked in the girl's bathroom, tied up in the janitor's closet in there." Seika smiled and placed her money back into her wallet. "Then that means I get to keep my 100 yen 'cause we were both right."  
  
"Alright," said Itachi. He was holding something behind his back and under his cloak. Seika opened her mouth to say something only to sneeze instead. "Achoo!"  
  
"Bless you," said the three boys.  
  
"Thank yo- Achoo!" Seika sneezed again. "Bless you," the 3 said again. Before Seika could even say thank you she let out a string of sneezes, "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke. He had never seen anyone sneeze so much in 1 minute. Naruto noticed that Seika's eyes were starting to water. Seika mumbled something incoherently under her breath. "What?" asked Itachi. He didn't hear what Seika said. Neither did Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"I hate daisies," said Seika, nearly yelling. She when back to sneezing as Naruto's sapphire eyes widened. That explains the sneezing.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"I get it," said Naruto. Sasuke looked at his boyfriend for an explanation. "Seika's allergic to daisies," said Naruto.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Every time she gets near them, she starts to sneeze uncontrollably and her eyes begin to water. If she stays near them for a long time, she breaks out in a rash as well," continued Naruto, ignoring Seika's sneezes in the background. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" "Someone must have daisies," said Sasuke. Itachi looked pale and nervous all of a sudden. "I'm -Achoo! - going -Achoo!- home," sniffled Seika. She left after saying a quick good bye.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Itachi followed her, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to themselves. Everyone else had already left. "That was fun," said Naruto. Sasuke smiled and leaned over to catch a kiss on Naruto's lips. "It was only fun 'cause you were there," said Sasuke.  
  
He then tugged on one of Naruto's pigtails. "You look cute in pigtails," he said. Naruto blushed as Sasuke continued to chuckle lightly.  
  
Then Sasuke swept Naruto off his feet and into his arms. "Sasuke," asked Naruto. "What are you doing?' Sasuke chuckled more as his gentle smile reserved only for Naruto appeared on his face. "Doing what the prince never got to do to the princess, carry him home," said Sasuke. Naruto smiled and leaned into Sasuke's chest. There was a smile on his face. "Good," he said.  
  
===  
  
Her sneezes were finally gone. Seika stopped just at the edge of the school gardens right in front of the apartment building. The one thing that had been nagging at her heart and mind since she started sneezing was finally realized.  
  
"That's right. It's her birthday soon. Daisies were always her favorite flowers," mumbled Seika. She looked up at the bright stars in the midnight blue sky. They gleamed and twinkled but held no answers for her. "Has it already been 5 years?"  
  
===  
  
Behind a tree near where Seika was standing, Itachi watched his classmate. He had gotten rid of the daisies on his way here so that Seika would stop sneezing. He wondered who and what Seika was talking about. As he too looked up at the midnight sky he thought, 'It's almost their anniversary too.'  
  
[When you put it together  
  
It's magic  
  
You go alacka, alacka zoom  
  
When you put it together  
  
It's magic  
  
All you need is inside of you  
  
When you put it together  
  
It's magic  
  
You go alacka, alacka zoom  
  
When you put it together  
  
It's magic  
  
All you need is inside of you  
  
So put it together  
  
And go bibity, bopity, boom]  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Seito: Aren't you people lucky? Three post in one day! First off, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seika: Then she wants you all to read her Naruto Father's Day Story, _'Under the Shower Tree'_ and the side story to this one, _'Kuro to Shiro no Kagi'_.  
  
Seito: For those of you who want to see some fluff between Seika and Itachi read _'Kuro to Shiro no Kagi'_. (Seika: Don't read it!!! It's bad!!!!) Secondly it's summer. My updates tend to slow down. (Okay not really but yeah) which is why it took so long for this to come out. So yeah. I haven't forgot this story. I'm just on vacation. (Not really. Stupid Summer School. When PE starts that's going to be a killer. I'll be too tired to write!!! OH NO!!!!)  
  
Now...  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Open Up Your Mind, Dance, 100th Special

Seito: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seika: Do I really want to know?  
  
Seito: YES!!!! Okay to all you people who are looking at me and thinking I'm a completely wacko, manic, insane, crazy person (I think I am a bit), let me explain. First off I hit 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!! My first goal!!!!!!!!!!!!! Secondly NO MORE PE!!!!!!!! WHOO!!!! Not to mention the fact that I passed. YAY!!!! Seika: =Rubbing her temples= Seito how much sugar did you have today?  
  
Seito: Just two cheesecake covered in blueberry filling.  
  
Seika: Damnit Seito. You need to cut back on your sugar.  
  
Seito: Ever thought it was because I was happy that I was hyper.  
  
Seika: =grumbling= I have an headache....  
  
Seito: YAY!!!! =all happy= I'm glad everyone liked the switching part of the last chapter (well almost everyone). I enjoyed writing that part and it's the part I liked the most in that chapter. =BIG SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!= Time to answer reviews!  
  
To DragonPearl1  
Yeah we don't we?  
  
To Kuroi Kitsune13  
Thank you!  
  
To Life's Garnet  
I get yelled at too sometimes. My parents or Granny will always ask what I'm laughing at. =Smile= Oooooo I wanna see the picture of the play cast in their costumes when you're done. I tried to do that but it's not done. However I still want to see the picture if you don't mind. You can email it to me at   
  
To PTBS  
Agreed. Of course it's our jobs to annoy and torture you, Seika. (Seika: ... why can't you just stick to torturing Hotaru or Sai or anyone else) I'm already torturing Hotaru, Seika. (Hotaru: ....) Good luck on your story. Both of them. (Seika: Welcome to my world, Seiji. Enjoy being paired up with Itachi-baka. Itachi: Nice to know you care. Seika: .... I hate you too)  
  
To Hasuko  
PE can hurt alot! Five and half hours of running, swimming, and weightlifting for 11 days in the hot sun! I was in pain! (Yes I know I'm complaining but I hated it) On the bright side it's over.  
  
To La/=/er  
.... I really don't have to anything. I'm talking to you when I'm posting the chapter!  
  
To ePuiChi  
So I'm not the only one who didn't completely understand my title? I got it from somewhere else (Meaning I don't own this title either). I took it to heart and hoped that the translation was correct. Something like waku was work, shita was frame and hana I knew was flower. So it comes out pretty much correct. I couldn't find out was Kagau meant either. Yeah so the translation maybe wrong... But I liked the sound of it too much. (It actually came from a Naruto/Sasuke doujinshi)  
  
To The Raksha  
THANK YOU FOR THE 100TH REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I dedicate this chapter to you!!  
  
To Purim  
Ah! Nice to see someone does pay attention to the songs I put with the story. The song is from Cinderella 2 Dreams Come True. It's called 'Put It Together' =smile=  
  
To baka-m3-l33t  
Funny... everyone seem to like the last chapter...  
  
To Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic  
Yeah once I figure out that you were reading all of my Naruto stories. Yeah =Smile= And that's good that this chapter was liked by your friend who doesn't like Yaoi. I know my friend who also doesn't really care for Yaoi (slowly convincing her to change her mind) just read the switching part and she was laughing as well.  
  
To the rest of the reviewers THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
=Break in time/Flashback=  
  
-----Info on what's happening in the next paragraph(s)-------  
  
(Small Authoress Note/Interruption)  
  
[Song]  
  
----------

Aren't school dances fun? As the end of the school year draws near, the school dance festivities begin. All you need to do is convince the whole junior high dance committee into the idea of a masquerade ball. Then you and your boyfriend can dance together without anyone finding out. Although you do feel sorry for your boyfriend's brother. Wooing your roommate isn't the easiest thing to do. Especially since your roommate is so stubborn. But that doesn't stop you from getting her down there. Now let's see what happens!

------------

The rumors finally died off and the school play was merely a memory now. Although many people were still skeptical about the rumors surrounding Itachi and Seika. No one had spread rumors about Naruto and Sasuke's kiss, since everyone was so confused on who was who. Sasuke and Naruto didn't mind though. They didn't want to deal with those stupid rumors again. The fan girls eventually stopped chasing Naruto since the play and book report was now over. Although there were times when Naruto was chased by them because he was with Sasuke at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Other than that, things seemed to run their own course again.

Itachi went back to annoying Seika as she tried to balance school, homework, training and money problems (end of the school year and she's already worrying about next years school tuition.) Naruto and Sasuke went back to having "alone time", every time they could. They were always on the rooftops. If Seika ever needed to find them while school was in session -as she found out, they were always up there- she would just go up to the rooftop. It was also common to find both Uchiha's at Naruto and Seika's house. One would think they lived there. Another thing that was common was the fact that almost every single night after the homework was done, the video games came out.

The one time Naruto managed to drag Seika to play video games, (Seito: Amazing. He got Seika to put down her textbook. Seika: Shut up. I'm not like Uchiha, who has it done before he even gets here. I'm no genius remember?), err... and well... let's just say the results were quite interesting...

=Flashback=

--------------

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's House

Time: 6: 00

Date: Sometime after the School Play on a school night

Characters: Seika, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke

--------------

"So how do I do this again?" asked Seika. Naruto explained the controls again while Seika briefly wondered if she was going to humiliate herself, then again, maybe not. Her opponent was Itachi and from what she had seen, he wasn't too good. There was a chance she would win. But then again, that was a pretty small chance. After all this was her first time playing video games.

You see, Seika's childhood was a rather sad one. Not in the tragic sense but in the sense it wasn't very up-to-date. At the age of ten, if you had asked her what she thought a toy was she would have said a doll or a stuffed animal; nothing like video games or soccer. When people asked her about sports or childhood games that involved more then one person, it always left Seika very confused. (Ex: "Tag? What's tag?") It didn't help that there was no one her age to play with in the neighborhood. It most definitely didn't help that her family was so strict. Up until her disownment, she had no idea what the heck a video game was. After she found out what a video game was, she couldn't afford one. The only reason why Naruto had one was because Iruka and Kakashi had given him one for his birthday/Christmas present. (Seito: Do you even know the definition of fun? Seika: I know what "fun" means. I don't have time to have fun. Seito: Hah! I figured out why my OC is the way she is. She has no childhood. That is why she's so uptight. Seika: =planning to murder her creator=)

Sasuke watched Naruto explain to Seika how to play. This would be a very interesting fight. Seika, who never played any kind of video games before, versus Itachi, who has bad luck in video games. The only time Itachi won against Sasuke was when he played the game before Sasuke. He won once. After that Sasuke got the hang of the game and proceeded to beat his brother every single time. So Itachi did have a chance since this was Seika's first time playing. But then again, Itachi had such bad luck; it wouldn't be surprising to him if Seika managed to win. In the time Sasuke knew Seika, he found out that she could be very random at times. (He figured it was a girl thing to change their mind in the split second). Unpredictability was a good thing in video games.

Itachi, on the other hand, clutched the controller tightly. He couldn't lose... no... he WOULDN'T lose. Seika had never played this game before. He couldn't lose this game to a girl... much less a girl who has never played before. The game started.

After ten minutes, a surprised Seika dropped the controller. She couldn't believe. She really couldn't believe it. She... she... she... had won. "Um... All I did was push a few buttons. Was that supposed to happen?" Seika apparently did her special move to finish the round. Sasuke and Naruto both stared in amazement. No beginner figured out how to do the special move just by pushing random buttons. No beginner who has never played BEFORE could do that. As Itachi moped in the corner, Sasuke and Naruto wondered how far beginner's luck actually went.

Seika looked back and forth between the two younger boys, waiting for someone to explain to her what the hell she had just did. Itachi continued to mope and the boys continued to stare in wonder. And of course, Seika was still very confused.

The night continued onward. All the games Seika played against Naruto were sometimes wins and sometimes losses. Seika played against Sasuke and completely lost every single game. Though she managed to hold her own for a while; it wasn't much longer than what Itachi did against Sasuke. If anything Sasuke beat her faster than he beat Itachi. Itachi versed her one more time and she won again. This time it was big combo. Sasuke briefly wondered if there was some sort of growing game mastermind locked somewhere deep in Seika's head. Seika claims she's just pushing random button.

"Hey if I press this button twice and press downwards it goes KABOOM!! Is that a good thing?" Naruto's character goes flying off to never-never land. Seika blinked, slightly confused. "I guess so."

=End of Flashback=

After that Itachi challenged her one more time and won. That was because Seika realized what time it was (12: 00am) and that she still had a paper to write. She must have stayed up until 2 in the morning trying to finish the paper. Since it was so late, both Uchiha slept over again.

--------------

Area: Junior High Area

Location: Empty Classroom

Teacher: Kurenai

Time: 12: 07

Date: Monday, May 19th

Characters: Junior High Dance Committee

--------------

Sasuke twitched and shifted in his seat as Naruto glared fiercely. Sakura had taken his seat next to Sasuke. Since Sasuke always sat next to the wall or window, there was always only one seat open next to him. Naruto usually took the seat, even before they had gotten together. But this time Sakura grabbed the seat before Naruto could sit down, pushing the blond away from the chair.

If looks could kill, Sakura would have been dead by now. Sasuke leaned sideways as Sakura leaned closer. Naruto looked like he was ready to rip the pink haired girl to pieces. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take the invasion of personal space anymore. He leaped out of his seat onto the next riser. Figuring out what Sasuke was planning to do; Naruto began to move as well. Within seconds, Naruto had taken the seat next to Sasuke, leaving a very angry, steaming, red-face Sakura. By now, I'm sure you are wondering why on earth the two boys were even tolerating being in the "same" room as Sakura. The answer is actually quite simple.

Every year a Junior High/High School Dance takes place as the school year draws to close. The elementary school kids never go usually because their parents don't let them and were never interested in going to those dances. The High School and Junior High students take turns organizing the dance. Last year the High School Dance Committee did a great job and everyone who went had a blast. So now it was the Junior High's turn. They had a lot of planning to do and last year's dance wasn't the easiest thing to top.

Also, because of her success at the school play, Kurenai-sensei was not only in charge of next year's play, but this year's High School/Junior High dance as well. When Kurenai-sensei had found out, it just so happened that Naruto and Sasuke were once again at the wrong place, at the wrong time and were drafted into the dance committee. When Sakura found out that Sasuke was going to be there, she too signed up for the committee. Ino soon discovered what Sakura was up to and not to be out done by her rival, she signed up as well, dragging Shikamaru along with her. Since Shikamaru wasn't one to face danger alone, his best friend Chouji came along. Chouji, in turn, told Kiba about the committee. Kiba ended up going 'cause Hinata wanted to go. Of course Neji came along as well, to keep an eye on his baby cousin. Lee tagged along with his best friend, Neji and Tenten showed up, following her two best friends. Temari found out through Tenten and dragged her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro along with her. They came reluctantly to the committee, being dragged by their sister. That was what... umm 14 people? That's a lot of people just for a dance committee but you know what they say, the more the merrier.   
  
"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke immediately ducked and hid as Ino hit the wall. Naruto picked up Ino and dropped the blond into an empty seat next to Shikamaru who was sleeping yet again. Chouji was next to his friend, munching on chips. Sakura was plotting, no doubt about getting her hands on her precious Sasuke-kun. Gaara was silent as his siblings talked. Lee was fooling around and Neji ended up hitting him on the head to get him to stop. Tenten giggled at her friends' antics. Hinata was still stammering in the back as she and Kiba talked. Naruto and Sasuke were just enjoying each other's presence through silence. Words don't always have to be spoken for them to understand each other.

"Okay people, listen up. What's this year's theme gonna be?" asked Kurenai- sensei as she walked into the classroom.

See, what most students liked about the end of the year dance is the fact that it was always a different theme. It wasn't something set like the prom or winter fantasy. Last year's theme was bit of a stereotype Hawaii theme. So if you weren't in a grass skirt and coconut bras, you were in aloha print clothes or your swimsuit. Both Itachi and Seika wisely avoided THAT dance. (Seito: If you ever go to Hawaii, do not expect to see any of these things unless you're at the beach [swimsuits], at somewhere that's celebrating Aloha Friday [or any other day] for the aloha shirts, and people do not wear grass skirts and coconut bras. The only time grass skirts come on are those learning or performing hula. Coconut bras only exist on Halloween to make fun or for tourist attraction. Just a small note if anyone was under the expression that Hawaii is like that, [grass skirts, coconut bras, swimsuits, etc] But you're all smart people and know that, right?)  
  
As soon as Kurenai-sensei said that, various themes were shouted out at once.

"Summer!"  
  
"Traditional!!"  
  
"Sports!"  
  
"Animals!"  
  
"Ocean!!"  
  
"Sunflower!"  
  
"Romantic!!"  
  
"Blood!!"

Everyone stared at Gaara, who shrugged. "Blood is good," he said. Then he didn't say anything else after that. Naruto, meanwhile, was chewing on his lip. His first Junior/High dance and he couldn't dance with Sasuke. None of the themes allowed him to dance with Sasuke without raising suspicion. That or he could just have everyone to find out about his relationship with Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking along the same lines. His elbows were propped up onto the desk; his hands were crossed as his onyx eyes were closed, deep in thought. When those onyx eyes finally opened again he said, "How about a masquerade ball?"

All eyes turned towards the young Uchiha. Both Sakura and Ino had stars in their eyes as they stared at their idol. "You're a genius," they both said, completely oblivious to each other. 'He's already a genius,' thought Naruto, 'and he's MINE!!' He glared at the two girls who seemed to be getting closer and closer to his boyfriend.

"A masquerade ball then," said Kurenai-sensei.

"Yeah that'll be cool. It's like a pre-Halloween thing," said Temari. Her brother, Kankuro was grinning to the side of her. He was ALWAYS prepared for Halloween. (Then again you couldn't really tell from his normal outfit, black clothing and face paint, from his Halloween outfits sometimes.)

It only took a few minutes, but everyone eventually agreed on the masquerade ball idea. The object was to hide everyone's identity and then at midnight when the dance ended, everyone could take off their mask and see whom they were dancing with. No one cared if people came in Halloween costumes or just wore a mask and causal clothes. It was just a masquerade.

The girls were excited. Who knew the possibilities? They could get a chance to dance with their special someone. Well at least that was what Sakura and Ino were thinking. (Seito: Do they honestly think I'm going to let them? Sakura and Ino: YES!! AND YOU BETTER!! Seito: -.- Seika threatens better than that. Seika: =Off to the side, nodding in agreement=)

So the moment Naruto got the chance to, he hugged Sasuke. "That was a great idea, koi. Now we can go without anyone noticing." Sasuke nodded. "That was the whole idea." He then grinned. "There's another part. I know that Itachi is going to ask Seika to the dance today. (Seika: HE'S GOING TO WHAT?!) So if he doesn't get her to agree then we could just hook them into a dance. (Seika: Since when was he playing matchmaker. Sasuke: Since Seito bribed me with fluff. Seika: =glares= Seito: =whistling innocently.=)

Naruto frowned a bit. "That's going to be hard. Seika has never gone to one of these dances in the 5 years she's lived here." Sasuke shrugged. "Oh well. Guess we'll just have to enjoy the dance by ourselves." Naruto grinned his (in)famous fox grin.

Meanwhile

--------------

Area: High School Area

Location: Rooftop

Teacher: None

Time: 12: 48

Date: Monday, May 19th

Characters: Seika and Itachi

--------------

Seika sat on the rooftop, feeling the breeze blow as she leaned against the gray cement wall. Her sapphire eyes were closed as her long white hair fluttered in the wind. The rooftop of the High School Area was one of the few places she went to for peace and quiet. Lately the school gardens had become too crowded (because of Itachi and his fan group) so Seika decided to come up to the roof today.

The soft squeaks and creaks of a door being opened reached Seika's ears. Since she was on the other side of the wall and the door opened towards the school garden while Seika was facing the junior high part of the school, she didn't see who it was. Who ever it was, Seika just hoped they would leave her alone. She wanted her peace and quiet and wasn't about to tolerate being disturbed.

Unfortunately she had no such luck as soft footsteps treaded closer to Seika. The footsteps were so light, she almost didn't hear them. "Nice view." One of Seika's sapphire eyes opened, catching a glimpse of a black cloak with red clouds as the person walked closer to her. Only two people in the high school area wore such cloaks and she knew whose voice that was. Her eye closed again and she asked, "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"I'm hurt. Are we not on first name basic, Seika-chan?" Itachi's voice held a mock hurt sound to it.

Seika's eyes snapped open as she glared at her classmate. "For me, no. For you, it should be no as well, but personally I really don't care," she snapped. "Now what do you want?" Seika was tired. She had spent all yesterday training and her frustration from it was still with her this morning. In other words, she wasn't in the mood to pussy foot around. Why didn't people just get straight to the point?

Itachi took a seat next to her. His black eyes stared up at the blue sky. The wind began to move his raven black cloak and hair. Silence greeted them as Seika grew more and more impatient, yet she didn't say anything. But talk about invasion of personal space. All she wanted was some time alone. Peace and quiet, which was all she asked for. Was that too much to ask? Ever since the older Uchiha became obsessed with learning more about her, peace and quiet was something she HADN'T had in a long time.

Suddenly he spoke, "Um... You know the school's Junior/ High Dance is coming up soon right?" Seika's eyebrow rose. Just what was he implying? "And?" she asked. His next words astonished her.

"Do you wanna go? Together?"

Seika quickly stood up, startling Itachi with her sudden movements. "Where are you going," he asked. Seika stopped and looked back at Itachi. "Apparently I have to clean out my ears. I could have sworn that you just asked me out to the school's dance." Itachi stood up as well and grabbed Seika's arm before she could move any further. Peering into her eyes he said, "I did." 

A light blush stained Seika's face at the closeness of her classmate. =BRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!= Then the lunch bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and saving Seika from an answer. With that, she slipped out of his grasp and headed toward the stairwell. "Sorry Uchiha-san. Gotta get to class. You understand," Seika called out. Then she disappeared behind the door.

Itachi frowned. Seika was avoiding answering his question. Was it something he said? He shrugged. Besides Itachi didn't know why Seika bothered getting to Math class on time. Kakashi-sensei never came on time anyways.

--------------

Area: Junior High Area

Location: English Classroom

Teacher: Iruka

Time: 1:00 pm

Date: Monday, May 19th

Characters: Iruka and Kakashi

--------------

At the same time that certain silver haired, always late, math teacher was giving his boyfriend a goodbye kiss, before he headed towards his class.

"ACHOO!!!!"

"Bless you," said Iruka. He handed Kakashi a tissue. "I hope you're not coming down with cold," he continued.

Kakashi just rubbed his nose with his finger after throwing away the tissue; his eye crinkling up into an arch as he smiled behind his mask. "Probably not. Just someone talking about me," he joked. "Besides, I wouldn't mind getting sick if you're going to take care of me." Iruka blushed. The last time that happened it was well... chaos.

--------------

Area: Junior High Area

Location: Rooftop

Teacher: None

Time: 12: 58

Date: Monday, May 19th

Characters: Naruto and Sasuke

--------------

When the meeting was out, Sasuke and Naruto had headed up to rooftop. They knew with the school dance coming up the fan groups would be searching for the young child prodigy. It was no surprise. They knew that those fan girls all wanted to go to the dance with Sasuke.

Therefore, while they were enjoying the clouds and blue skies, down below in the junior high part of the school every single girl that was a part of Sasuke's fan group was on the look out for the young Uchiha. "How long do you think it's going to take them to find us," asked Naruto. "Never," said Sasuke, "After all we've been up here for two months and no one has found us yet, plus we've locked the door. So even if they do come up here, they can't get in." Naruto grinned. Figures that Sasuke would cover all the angles.  
  
Sasuke lightly kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "The skies are beautiful today," he muttered, "But they're never as beautiful as you."  
  
--------------

Area: High School Area  
  
Location: Math

Teacher: Kakashi

Time: 1: 30

Date: Monday, May 19th

Characters: Itachi, and Seika

--------------  
  
As usual, the class was in chaos. The noise level was loud and Seika felt herself getting a headache. Where on earth was Kakashi-sensei? Seika almost wanted class to start if that meant her idiotic classmates would shut up.

"So what's your answer?" Itachi took his assigned seat next to his classmate. Seika let out a sigh. Not this, not now. She rubbed her temples, as the headache seemed to increase. "Do you mean about your proposal about the school dance," she asked tiredly. There were actually a lot of questions that Itachi had asked her and Seika had never bothered answered.

"Yes."

"..." Seika didn't say anything. Any other girl would have been screaming and accepted. She should even feel honored that Itachi even considered of asking her, but Seika didn't. She wasn't that type of girl nor was she a part of Itachi's fan group. Actually, she wasn't sure how she felt. Once again, though, Fate had saved her from answering Itachi.

"Yo," said Kakashi, walking into the classroom. "Let's get today's lesson started."

--------------

Area: Junior High School

Location: Empty Hallway

Teacher: None

Time: After School

Date: Monday, May 19th

Characters: Naruto and Sasuke

--------------

Sasuke carefully peeked around the corner. All the students had left school already, but his fan group was still prowling around, searching for him. From what he saw, his fan group had every single entrance of the school covered. Apparently, they were all working together to find him, but once they did find him, it was a free for all.

"Is it clear," asked Naruto. Even though he knew what dangers he would be facing, Naruto stayed with his boyfriend to make sure that Sasuke got out of school okay. Sasuke nodded. The coast was clear and not a fan girl (or boy) in sight.

Quickly, they ran across the hallway, heading towards the school gardens. Sasuke would hide out, once again, at Naruto's house. Not that Sasuke was complaining or anything. It was better then running throughout town with his fan group on his heels. Sasuke shivered. This past year's Winter Fantasy was horrifying for the young Uchiha. Even though Sasuke wanted to go with Naruto (Seito: Remember they weren't together in this past December), the young boy had spent that week hiding. At one point, he didn't even show up for school because those fan girls were getting vicious.

Luck seemed to be on their side as both boys managed to make it out into the school gardens without being seen. Just as they relaxed and began to breath easily, their luck changed. They forgot to check to see if Sasuke's fan group were marauding the school gardens as well. Sakura was the lucky one to spot to him. "Sasuke-kun!!" Both boys didn't even say anything to each other. Instead, they took off, knowing this routine all to well. Great, another typical day of running from rabid fan girls. Those girls really need to get a life. That or Sasuke and Naruto should just tell the whole school that they were together. With that, both boys leaped into the garden's foliage.

--------------

Area: High School Area

Location: School Gardens

Teacher: None

Time: After School  
  
Date: Monday, May 19th

Characters: Seika, Itachi, Itachi's Fan Group, Naruto and Sasuke

--------------

Itachi followed Seika through the school gardens. She still hadn't answered his question and he wanted an answer. It wasn't like a life or death decision, though it did determined whether or not Itachi even went to this dance. "So what's your answer," he repeated again.

"No." Seika's answer was quick and painless. Well at least to her it was. "Why not," asked Itachi. Why was her answer no and why did she take so long to answer him? Seika opened her mouth to tell Itachi why, when she was cut off.

"Yes, do tell why not." Both stopped in their tracks to reveal one of their classmates, Fuhyou Mieppari. Fuhyou Mieppari was Fuhyou Butouko's younger sister and the leader of the Uchiha Itachi Fan Group (UTFG). This girl was all beauty and no brains. A few people even believe she used that beauty to pass through schools.

Mieppari was actually a very, very, very beautiful girl. She had long beautiful blue hair and stunning purple eyes. She wore a blue shirt with a very low neckline and a black miniskirt. This was very different from her ugly brother. It was actually hard to tell that the two were related. She often wore this I'm-so-cute-innocent-and-beautiful-can-you-blame-me, look. While she looked innocent, she wanted nothing more than Uchiha Itachi. Nothing would stop her. Usuyuki wouldn't get her way either. If she did, then too bad.

Mieppari was the first to noticed that warm friendship between her love and the non-existent, only girl who wasn't in love with Itachi, hussy, loner of the school, Usuyuki Seika. If you thought she was just going to stand on the side and let Seika have her Itachi, then you were wrong. She had spent her entire life just trying to get the older Uchiha to look at her and this girl just comes waltzing in, ruining everything. Mieppari was not going to let Seika get away with this. Seika without realizing it, probably just made an enemy over someone she could barely stand. (Seika: I don't know why she's blaming me. Itachi was one who wanted to get to know me better. I never wanted to have anything to do with my classmate. Seito: Just shut up and wait until the chapter is done. Seika: =glare=)

"Itachi-sama, I'll go to the dance with you if this hussy doesn't want to," she said sweetly. In fact, it was so sweet, Itachi felt like gagging. "Speak for yourself," muttered Seika under her breath. Itachi's face darkened in disgust. What gave this girl a right to insult Seika? Before Itachi could even reject her, about 299 more girls showed up. Apparently, every single girl in the High School Area had heard that Itachi was going to the school dance and Usuyuki didn't want to go. Not that they cared about Seika. They were probably thinking that Seika was actually crazy to turn down such an offer. At one moment, they all attacked.

"Itachi-sama! I'll go with you!!"  
  
"Take me!"  
  
"Itachi-kun!"  
  
"Take me to the dance!!"  
  
"Pick me!! Pick me!!"  
  
"No pick me!!"  
  
"Every woman for themselves!!!"

They, more or less, all jumped on Itachi wanting to get a piece of their love and wanting a date. Seika was pushed into a nearby bush by the sudden movement of attack and Itachi seemed to disappear under the pile of girls. There was a muffled "Help!" from within the pile of the girls. A pale hand managed to work its way out. Seika sighed and took pity on him. Besides, she didn't want to stay with these idiot fan girls.

So she untangled herself from the bush and made her way towards the pile of girls that were dog piling her classmate. (Seika briefly wonder if she should just leave Itachi there) Swiftly, she grabbed the older Uchiha and ran into the school garden. Within about 15 minutes Itachi found himself in the treetops. He looked around. The tree was actually roomy and two pillows served as seats up here. He was sitting in one of them as Seika sat in the other across from him. It was the same place that Naruto and Sasuke had visited just weeks before. "Where is this place," he asked. Seika growled. "Another one of my hiding spaces that I had to show you because your stupid fan girls were following us." Itachi sweat dropped. Seika really likes her hideouts. Then he remembered what Seika and he were talking about.

"So why is your answer no," he asked. Seika blinked. "Huh?" she asked. Itachi let out a sigh. Seika could be so easily distracted sometimes. "Why was your answer no," he repeated. It was Seika's turn to sigh. "You forget we have a 15 page essay due on Monday for science. Unlike you, I'm not a genius. It will take me all week and weekend just to finish that paper on time."

Itachi tried to change her mind. "It's not that hard." Seika glared at him. "Right. An essay on 'How a Rainbow is Made' and we have turn a single simple topic like that into a 15 page essay. Easy right," she said sarcastically. "Plus there's a book report due for Languages Arts and a 5 page essay from English. All of which are due on Monday. That doesn't include any other homework our teachers will assign during the week." Itachi sweat dropped even more. He supposed he shouldn't tell Seika that he finished the book report, was halfway done with the English essay and had a ¼ of the science essay done already. That would make her even madder.

Suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the tree, causing Seika to nearly fall out. Instead Naruto took her seat and Seika ended up bumping her head. "Geeze Seika, you seem to be falling a lot. Is something wrong," asked Naruto. Seika glared at her roommate. "Nothing except you took my seat!"

Seika and Naruto began to argue. It had been awhile since the two had a good fight; annoying each other like how brothers and sisters normally do. True, they weren't related and true, neither had had siblings before, but hey they acted like that so it probably entitles them to argue like such little children.

Both Sasuke and Itachi watched their classmates argue. Were they once like that? After thinking about it, both Uchiha thought, 'Nah.' Sasuke looked up to his older brother and still does. Itachi annoys his brother, but nothing like this. Naruto had managed to grab Seika's bag and was now down below running. Seika was chasing him trying to get the bag back. It didn't take her long to grab the bag back from Naruto. She jumped back into the tree to reclaim her seat only to find that Sasuke had now taken it. Sighing she gave up; Seika knew she wasn't going to get the seat back now.

--------------

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's House

Teacher: None

Time: 5: 15

Date: Friday, May 23rd

Characters: Naruto and Seika

--------------  
  
"Oh c'mon Seika," said Naruto. He tugged at the white hair girl's textbook. "No, Naruto," said Seika. She snatched her textbook back from her roommate. "But it only comes once a year. You never go and this is my first year that I get to go to the dance," pleaded Naruto. "What would Iruka-sensei think if you let me go without supervision?" Did Seika have to be so stubborn?

Sadly yes she did. "I don't know. Ask him when you get there. I have a paper to finish, Naruto. Beside I don't like going to school dances." She grabbed her pencil from Naruto who'd grabbed that as well. "But it's the weekend. You have 2 more days to finish," protested Naruto.

"No."

Naruto sighed. Seika was so damn stubborn! "Seika," he whined, "Please?" "No." Naruto pouted. There had to be a way to get Seika to go. "I'll cook and clean the house for the next month," he offered. Cleaning the house was a big one. Seika always had to remind him to clean up.

Seika stopped writing. 'Score,' thought Naruto. He knew Seika couldn't pass up a deal like that. "Do you really want me to go so much that you're willing to do that," she asked. Naruto nodded. Of course he did. Plus Itachi would be there, but Seika didn't need to know that. Seika blinked before saying, "No." Then she turned back to her work.

"SEIKA!!!"

Seika stopped again. Sighing she told Naruto, "Look Naruto, even if I wanted to go, I don't have a costume."

As she said that she saw a strange gleam in Naruto's sapphire eyes. Seika started to worry. What has she gotten herself into?

--------------

Area: School

Location: Auditorium

Teacher: None

Time: 5:30

Date: Friday, May 23rd

Characters: Seika, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi

--------------

Yes, what had she gotten herself into?!

Somehow Naruto had managed to get Seika into her dress, grab his crown from the school play, gave the crown to Seika, hide her homework, and get her to the auditorium for the dance. She was going as a princess, she guessed. Seika really didn't know why Naruto bothered. She hadn't told anyone, but she couldn't dance. Plus she stuck out like a sore thumb, even with the mask. Not many people had white hair. On top of that, Naruto had ditched her as soon as they got there. So now she was just standing there, looking lost and not knowing what to do.

===

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Didja get Seika here?"

"Yup."

Naruto had found Sasuke quickly, despite all the masks. Sasuke wore a long sleeve back shirt and long black pants. There were random belts and buckles all over. One belt was handing off his waist, another around his neck and right wrist, buckles were on the shirt and pants. They were silver and shiny. (Seito: I admit!! I was thinking Yugioh when I wrote this. Seika: This would explain the similarities with Yami/Yugi's outfit.) On his back were a pair of black feathery wings. A fallen angel so to speak.

Naruto grinned. He definitely liked that costume. It fit Sasuke perfectly. After all the young Uchiha was an angel in a semi-dark way. This costume was a keeper. Naruto on the other hand went with something out of Japanese myths. His clothes were on rusted red side. His mask became long and slender at the nose. On his back, near his butt was an arrangement of nine tails. Naruto was the nine-tails fox demon.

Sasuke tugged onto one of Naruto's fake ears. "Hey," said Naruto. "You like pulling on things, don't you." Sasuke pulled his pigtails from the play, now he was pulling on Naruto's fox ears. Sasuke chuckled. He then pulled Naruto onto the dance floor. "C'mon," he said. Naruto smile as he followed Sasuke.

====

Itachi scanned the crowds. Seika had to be around here. Naruto and Sasuke told him that Seika was somewhere in here. All he had to do was find the only person with white hair. But that was easier said then done.

A few apparently dyed their white so that caused problems. Plus there were plenty of girls and with all the masks; Itachi was on a wild goose chase. Needless to say it was driving him crazy. "There!" He had finally spotted Seika. There was no one else who fit the description. Seika was wearing a blue dress. Her white hair was tied back in her usual ponytail, but her bangs still fell around her face. On her head was the same golden crown that Naruto wore as the princess of the school play. Despite the small white mask on her face, Seika looked bored. It was like she didn't want to be there. (Seika: Which I DON'T!!)

Unfortunately, Itachi was too late. There was another guy heading towards Seika. Itachi just knew that guy was going to ask Seika to a dance. Itachi just hoped that Seika would turn him down.

====

Seika's eyebrow rose. 'Damnit,' she thought, 'another guy?!' After turning down the last 5 boys you think everyone would have gotten the stupid idea that she didn't want to dance. (Seito: Then what's the point of going if you don't dance, since you're not there with friends. Seika: I didn't want to go in the first place!!) Before she even says no, the guy bowed gracefully, took her hand and lightly kissed it. Seika mentally groan. Not another charmer. She was getting tired of this.

"Why is a beautiful young lady like you, standing here alone, not dancing," he asked. Seika twitched. Okay so she was probably the only girl here without a date and one of the few girls who was just standing around not dancing, but why her? Why not someone else?

He offered her his hand, "May I have this dance?" Seika let out a soft sigh. "No," she said. "Why not," he asked. 'Not another one like Itachi," thought Seika. This guy didn't want to give up and just ask another girl. "Because I don't want to," she said curtly.

Although she couldn't see behind the mask, she just knew the guy was smirking. She just knew. "Oh. Or is it because you're scared to dance with me," he challenged. Behind her own mask, Seika's sapphire eyes narrowed. The nerve of this guy. Somehow this sounded like something Itachi would do. She couldn't tell if the guy before was Itachi or not, though. The mask muffled the voice making it hard to tell who it was. The mask covered the entire face. The guy was taller than Itachi by at least 2 inches but Seika was pretty sure it was because of the boots though. And unless Itachi cut his hair, she didn't spot the usual ponytail. This guy covered his identity well. In fact Seika wasn't even completely sure this was a guy standing before her.

He smiled at her from behind his mask. Seika hadn't figured out what this was supposed to be. If he was supposed to be something. He didn't look like anything she knew. The guy probably just threw on some mismatched clothes and wore a mask. There was a white mask that covered his entire face except for the slits that served as a place for the eyes to see out. There was a single red line that curved, painted on the mask. A high collared cloak covered the body. Underneath was the cloak were long black pants, shirt and boots. He wore black gloves as well. Needless to say, almost every inch of skin was covered in black clothing. The red line on the mask stood out greatly because of this.

"Whether I'm scared or not, it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to dance," she replied. Silence fell except for the music that was playing in the background. Seika wondered if the guy finally got the picture. She didn't expect what happened next. He pulled her out onto the dance floor before she could even object. "Wha-!"

[moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
  
makesou ni naru toki datte  
  
hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
  
sekai ga miete kuru  
  
In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
Take another look from the other side]   
  
{Even when it seems that nothing can go right  
  
and you want to just give up,  
  
if you close your eyes,  
  
you can see the world from your heart.  
  
In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
Take another look from the other side}

=====

"May I cut in?"

Naruto frowned underneath his mask as Sasuke snarled a bit. "No," the young Uchiha said fiercely. Some boy was trying to cut off Sasuke to dance with Naruto. The boy quickly left, sensing the danger in Sasuke's voice. (Sasuke: Smart boy. Seito: You're really protective of Naruto aren't you? Naruto: I can defend myself! Seika: Just get back to the story.)

"I guess he got the message," said Naruto. Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I guess so," he said. Naruto grinned as he asked, "Sasuke how did you get your hair like that?" Sasuke's hair for once was down, straight. It fell flat against Sasuke's face. "I had to gel it down. It took me an hour to get it like that." He frowned at how long it took him to gel his hair. It had been a very long and frustrating process.

Naruto petted Sasuke at the top of his head. "I like it better when it's spiky," the blond said. Sasuke grinned as well. Just as he was about to say something, he spotted an interesting scene. His grin grew bigger and he looked at Naruto. "Got the camera?" Naruto nodded. "Good," said Sasuke, "Cause it looks like Itachi got Seika onto the dance floor." Naruto grin wickedly. "Let's go," said the blond. It was picture time!

====

Seika blinked. Okay back up and rewind. Let's see. Hmm... Naruto begged her and somehow managed to get her down here. Naruto then ditched her. A total of 6 guys asked her to dance. 5, she turned down. The 6th well... somehow he managed to get her onto the dance floor. Why she hadn't ditched him and how did he do that, she doesn't have a single clue. In fact she didn't know how she was dancing. Something was making her stay though.

=Flashback=

A few minutes ago.

"But I don't know how to dance."

"So follow my lead."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Just follow."

=End of Flashback=

There was a soft shuttered and clicking noise that rose from over the music. Seika was almost sure someone was taking pictures. The problem was she didn't know who was taking the pictures, where it was coming from, or of whom they were taking the pictures. She just hoped it wasn't of her, not that anyone would recognize her.

[kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
  
ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
  
aruite ikeru hazu dakara  
  
Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara  
  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,  
  
you may be alone now, but  
  
your feet can take you however far you want to go, so  
  
Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, there's a shining light there.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in everything.  
  
You can take another look from the other side}

====

Sasuke grinned. Naruto grinned. They had a whole roll of pictures. Perfect blackmail material. They now had something against Seika and her videotape of their first kiss. Well they already had stuff against the videotape, but one could never be have too much blackmail material.

They walked outside, wanting to get away from the slightly stuffy atmosphere. The night was cool. Summer was almost here as spring seemed to fade away. The stars shined brightly in the sky as usual. The music continued to flow in the air.

[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...  
  
kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo  
  
anata ni negatte-iru kara  
  
kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara [1]  
  
nanika ga miete kuru]   
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, if you have the strength to live,  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...  
  
I wish for you to have the strength  
  
to make it through this world,  
  
so open up your mind, [1]  
  
and you'll be able to see...}

Naruto popped off his mask. "Ah... it's so stuffy in there," he complained. Sasuke nodded and took off his own mask. "Cramped too," said Sasuke. "This has been fun though," said Naruto. "I wonder how Sakura is going to react that she's actually dancing with Gaara." Sasuke laughed softly, "and Ino's going to flip with she finds out she's been dancing with Shikamaru."

They had spotted Sakura and Ino as they danced. Naruto and Sasuke knew it was them because they knew what kind of costume both girls would be wearing. Sasuke had managed to ask them without getting hurt or hugged, surprisingly. The two girls were more then happy to tell their 'crush' what they would be wearing. So the whole night, Naruto and Sasuke made sure to avoid them. It worked like a charm.

[Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are

hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo  
  
onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai  
  
ashita wa dare ni mo mienai]  
  
{Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are

The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean  
  
that the same days will repeat over and over forever.  
  
No one can see into tomorrow.}

"Well we could watch everyone unmasking," said Naruto. "Or we could," said Sasuke, drawing Naruto closer to him, "stay out here." Naruto grinned. "Let's stay out here," he said. Sasuke smiled gently. As he kissed Naruto he said, "Good. I was hoping you would say that."

====

[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deaeru yo...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the future.  
  
You can take another look from the other side.  
  
Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
and you'll be able to find all that is love...}

'Now how did I get out here,' Seika mentally mused. It was actually clear to see why. She was now standing outside under a tree. The auditorium had become too hot and loud for her to handle. She enjoyed her quiet after all. "Enjoying the dance?" Seika turned around to see her "mysterious" dance partner. "Perhaps," she said bluntly. Now why was she still with him? Maybe Fate was working against her from all those close calls from Itachi earlier in the week.

He then disappeared from her view. Automatically, Seika turned to her right only to come face to face with Itachi. "Itachi," she asked faintly, not believing her eyes. With that she fainted from shock. Itachi caught her before she hit the ground. He sighed lightly. Seika was not supposed to faint. He didn't think his classmate was that weak hearted. (Seika: I'm not! How would react if you found yourself dancing with the last person you wanted to dance with?!) 'Well at least she called me by my first name,' he thought as he held his unconscious classmate. 'I guess it was a pretty successful plan after all...'

[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...}  
  
---------------------------------  
  
[1] Took the lyrics from The person who translated the song had a note. I quote 'I had originally translated this line as "so if you open the door to your heart," which is the more literal translation. But one day while I was listening to this song for the umpteenth time (I really like it ), I realized that since "kokoro" can mean either "mind" or "heart," this line may have been intended to parallel the "So open up your mind" line that's sung in English. And so I went with that idea.' End quote.  
  
Seito: Okay people I hope you enjoyed! On last thing. **The La/=/er and I have written a join fic called 'Without Life' Please go and read it if you haven't already.** It's a really good story in my opinion. Other then that I'll see you guys in the next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: Itachi's Birthday!! Seika, shame on you. What do you mean you don't have a gift for your boyfriend? =wink= (Seika: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY!!!!!) tsk, tsk, tsk, Seika. You better start looking!  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Interlude: Confused Heart, Confused Mind...

Mesa no own Naruto!  
  
Seito: I know I said the next chapter was going to be Itachi's birthday but this came up instead. For anyone curious about how Seika and Itachi met, here's the story. This is Seika's feelings and confusion starting with five years ago.  
  
Seika: I still can't believe you're doing this to me.  
  
Seito: =smile= Time to answer reviews! .... Only 14... 118 reviews and only 14 news ones... that seems small... Oh well!  
  
To TheTrueSilver  
  
Seika says 'thank you'  
  
To Elly Stormrage  
  
=faint= the best? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no there's no way this can be the best high school fic. I can tell 2 that are much better then mines.  
  
To yaoi-fanatic  
  
I can't really say I update a lot because this is my only chapter story... but I do add new fics pretty often, it's just that lately I've been suffering from inspiration block. Yes I hate pop ads too. They annoy me like crazy. Thank you for the review though (I seem to be missing a few of my regular reviewers... maybe they decided not to review this past chapter.)  
Huh? Wait this next part, are you sure we're talking about same thing? Sick? The thing with my ear? Did I mention that in my notes before? (can't remember what I wrote)  
The way I wrote it was that it seemed like Itachi didn't get there on time. 6 people asked Seika to dance. The fifth one was the one Itachi saw heading towards Seika. The sixth one was Itachi. Get it? (Yes I like long reviews, it isn't the longest one I've gotten though [hehehe] you should look at how long The La/=/er's and PTBS are)  
  
To DragonPearl1  
  
I think you may have deleted it...I haven't gotten it back.  
  
To The La/=/er  
  
Really... I'm talking to you when I'm posting this!  
  
To PTBS  
  
O.O That's a long review. I recognize most of the songs you mention but at the currently moment my computer can't play music. Yeah I know about that website that's where I get all the anime lyrics to the songs you see. Hoe... Seiji what do you mean I can be that thick? (Seika: Yes she can be.)  
  
To Kutsu  
  
Thank you! I look forward to it. And I realize that you can't see my email in the other chapter so here is it again. BCCDGAME at aol . com  
  
To the rest of the reviewers THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
----------------------  
  
_Interlude: Confused Heart, Confused Mind: It Had To Be You_  
  
-----------------------  
  
Damnit, why you?  
  
Out of all the people in the world, why YOU?!?!?!  
  
Someone explain to me why was it you?!  
  
Argh!  
  
When we met five years ago, you pretty much terrified me. Why? Because you reminded me a little too much of a certain family member of mine. You two were the same in every way. It annoyed me and terrified me to no end. I thought I had escaped from that when I left two years ago to go to America. It seems to be haunting me in the form of you. It freaked me out when I saw those cold, calculating eyes. The same kind of eyes my grandfather possessed.  
  
That was five years ago  
  
It didn't change much as five years passed. It didn't change when we walked by each other in the hallways. It didn't change when you look at other people. It did soften around your brother. It did get slightly softer over the years... It did make me wonder what caused you to be like that, but I never really bothered to find out. After all I didn't care who you were or what you did. I just wanted to be left alone. Of course you wouldn't let me...  
  
Today... grr...  
  
A few months ago we were 're-introduced' to each other. To this day I still don't understand how that happened. (If you had somehow planned that to happen, I have no idea how you managed to pull it off). Damnit! All I was doing was sitting in the school garden. Lunch has just started...oh and did I mention it was day before Valentine's Day? Knowing you and your stupid fan group, there was bound to be trouble. And what do you know? Some of the girls decided to deliver their chocolate early!  
  
Before I knew it, you were running towards me, behind you was horde of girls, screaming and yelling. So what do you do? You grab me. I. Did. Not. Expect. That. I suppose you were being a gentlemen by not leaving me there to defend myself, but still... YOU GRABBED ME!! The next thing I know, I'm in an empty classroom. You pulled me into the folds of your cloak, your hand covering my mouth so I don't scream (like I would. I would yell and hit you first). Outside the horde of girls go running by. Did I mention that you're a little too close for comfort?!!!!!!!!  
  
Before I could even yell at you to let go, you look down at me (okay so you're taller big deal) and apologize. That's right you APOLOGIZE. You =kindly= =apologize= to =me=! Okay it was official back then, the world was ending. I assume you want to know why.  
  
You: Loner (but still the most popular guy on the campus) Cold Uncaring Doesn't give a damn about others Could careless what others do Genius (though that doesn't apply to the current situation) Martial Artist  
  
See where I'm going? You don't apologize. You don't KINDLY apologize either. You don't apologize to anyone, much less ME!! I wondered if you were sick at the time or maybe you were going insane because of those fan girls.  
  
I made the biggest mistake of my life the next the day  
  
Whatever compelled me to give you a box of chocolate as a 'thank you', I need to kill it. Actually better yet, someone shoot me the next time I get an idea like that.  
  
Yeah, whatever...  
  
Anyways when no one was looking, -I do NOT need rumors going around about this-, I gave you the box of chocolate. You were surprised (who wouldn't be?). That's understandable (someone shoot me), after all I was a loner who didn't talk to anyone, much less tolerate their presence. I explained what it was for (a thank you for yesterday). You took it (that was surprising) and said thank you. (I felt dizzy for the next hour after that).  
  
That had to be the biggest mistake in my life. It started a chain of events that I'm not sure if I regret or not.  
  
The next month went by smoothly. Things seemed to be back in order, back to routine. Boy was I wrong. White Day came along. All the girls (and the few guys that were a part of it) in your fan group were disappointed that you didn't return anything to them. I paid no attention to it. Why should I? It wasn't like I would be getting something from you. I gave chocolate as a thank you for rescuing me, you didn't need to return the favor. The only other person I gave chocolate to was my roommate, Naruto and he had already given me my White Day gift. As you can tell I'm not into this gift-giving thing... well at least with classmates and stuff. I'll give my friends but then again I don't have very many friends (just Naruto).  
  
The school day ended. Funny it seemed longer then usual. I must've be tired. I went home. Arriving there I noticed that Naruto wasn't home (I wondered how it went with Sasuke). I was playing on my guitar when he finally came home. After giving him a false version of his belated Valentine's gift. (Like I was really going to play for him the actual song before I was done). I left to head towards the park.  
  
I sat down to play. For some reason I had my video recorder (my mother gave it to me for my tenth birthday. It's perfect working condition) with me. I guess I'll use it to record the song and some quiet, peaceful pictures of the park. In the middle of my playing I was interrupted by Naruto and Sasuke. A very interesting picture. They had, without knowing it, confessed their love right in front of me. That had been the highlight of my day. Naruto kept talking about Sasuke, it's about time they settled down. In my opinion they made a very cute couple. =smile=  
  
I had, at the time, clearly forgotten about you. (Though it did provide me great amusement that you have no idea that your brother likes guys and is currently dating my roommate. Maybe I should inform you when the wedding take place if they don't tell before then). Of course when I left those two alone, you had to remind me of your presence. (It surprised me [because I knew you were watching] that you haven't pieced the puzzle together yet. Or do you know and choose not to tell?)  
  
You're a very good martial artist. You managed to bump into me and disappear before I could even react. But you didn't have to do that. You really didn't have to give me a gift in return. (I still can't believe you gave me a necklace. How much did that cost you?!)  
  
That was the beginning of the end. (Or is it the beginning of the beginning?)  
  
From there things just got more chaotic. From rumors to you showing up on my doorstep to you tricking me into dancing, to just... everything! You don't get that you are foremost my classmate then my friend?!  
  
What was your problem? Why did you want to be friends with ME? This is giving me a headache.  
  
Damnit, why you?!  
  
It just had to be you!  
  
ARGH!!!!  
  
=growl= I don't understand your reasons. Why on earth do you want to know I am?! You're a loner too, you know the definition of that word so why do you insist on bothering me?! We were strangers until that day. Why start now, after five years of passing each other in the hallway. After spending five years in the same classes together (with me sitting right in FRONT or NEXT to you), why now? Did I tell you your actions are giving me a headache?  
  
You frustrate me!!  
  
It seems everywhere I go, you're there. Whether it be because I'm with Naruto and you're with Sasuke and they want to meet, or I'm just by myself. You always seem to be there!! Not matter where I go, you are always able to find me! I can't even get a moment of peace any more!! You.... Damnit everything is a rush now days.  
  
=sigh=  
  
It just had to be you didn't it?  
  
It had to be you who I opened up my heart to.  
  
Why do you have this effect on me? I found myself WORRYING about you just the other day. Damnit. I've never done that before. I used to care less about what you did, who you were, or what your problems were.  
  
Why did it have to be you who insisted on being my first friend? (I consider Naruto a friend but there are some things I just can't tell him because he wouldn't understand).  
  
Why did it have to be you who understood how I felt? Why did I tell you about my past? Why?! Why did you understand the turmoil I felt in my heart?  
  
Tears...?  
  
You idiot...You're even making me cry and you're not even here...  
  
=tiredly=  
  
It had to be you...  
  
-------------------_Owari_----------------------  
  
A confused heart causes confused thoughts  
  
See you guys in the next chapter!  
  
_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Tightrope, Itachi's Birthday

Mesa no own Naruto

Seito: Woah... it's been awhile since I've updated this. I apologize for the wait. (There were some wacky things going on with the betaing process.) Oh a lighter note, it's my first anniversary! It's been one year since I've been Seito! Yay! -throws confetti-

Seika: -sigh-

Seito: So everyone gets a cyber cookie! –hands out cookies-

Seika: Great more sugar...

**To The La/-/er:**

Hi!! Yes very amusing that Itachi doesn't see it...Very amusing...

**To DragonPearl1**

It seems like it's been a lifetime since I've talk to some of you people. Don't worry I'll sent you the next chapter soon.

**To Purim**

I apologize for posting this without your correction! But I wanted to post this chapter today.

**To Kutsu**

Still waiting...

**To bffimagine**

Well the double thing is just a bunch of equal signs right after one another. But doesn't support that symbol any more so once again I have to change it. And the story didn't end, that was the just ending of the interlude.

**To Ravyn-09**

You know your statement is really ironic. I lack a sense of humor (that it's a really slow one). And what do you know? I'm up at 12 am writing these notes for tomorrow. I should go sleep... Glad you enjoy the story.

**To the rest of the reviewers**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

&----------&

Birthdays are usually fun to celebrate. Of course that's only when your boyfriend's brother is not being stalked by fan girls who want to give your boyfriend's brother gifts. So while your boyfriend hides out at your place, his brother is being chased around town. Then you push your roommate out to go save your boyfriend's brother. Perhaps finally, they'll learn to get along. Maybe this time, they'll become friends. If not, oh well, but you get to spend time with your boyfriend.

&---------&

_sou migaki tsuzuketa NAIFU no you sa_

_kao ga utsutteru kono mado no mukou de_

_boku o neratteru suki o misetara ima ni mo hanesou_

_na_

_sonna haritsumeta PURESSHAA tonari awase de_

_dare yori daitan futeki ni warau_

_kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro_

_I must fight against myself_

((So, we go on refining life like an ever-sharpened knife

And our faces are reflected on the back of a windowpane

Now the target's set as me if my weaknesses they see

it will come to haunt me once again

With that pressure hemming in on you from on every other side

We smile just like the other folks but with a lot more pride

Oh, I'm sure no matter whom you are, it always stays the same

I must fight against myself))

Birthdays aren't meant to be spent alone. But that's something the Uchiha household never worried about. In fact they're too worried about their lives to worry about celebrating birthdays. It was the two disasters that always hit the Uchiha household. And plainly, neither Uchiha siblings liked it.

Despite the fact that it may be the other's birthday didn't change the fact that both boys were often chased. Although, the one whose birthday it was usually had the worse of the fan girls or was it the other way around? The one who had it worse was the one being trampled on by the fan girls who wanted to deliver gifts. Either way, birthdays spelled trouble.

So it was no surprise on a bright sunny Monday morning, no more than a week after school was out that there was a horde of fan girls outside of the Uchiha mansion. Each girl held a gift in their hands. Some had two, some had three, and others even had a car full of them. Now I'm sure you all want to know who the unlucky victim is today.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Uchiha mansion

Time: 6: 00 am

Date: Monday, June 9th

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto (on the phone), and Itachi

&--------------&

::Naruto?::

::Yeah Sasuke?::

::Can I come over today?::

::Sure. You're welcome to come over any time.::

::Good cause I don't know how much more of this I can take.::

::Huh?::

::Today's the 9th right?::

::Yeah.::

::Well, today's Itachi's birthday.::

::Oh.::

Sasuke looked down as he continued his conversation with his boyfriend. All he did this morning was walk into the front living room of the house and he was buried in presents. As he unburied himself, he watched Itachi pushing out a few girls. Sasuke sweatdropped and told Naruto he would be over later.

His brother looked horrible. His usually neat hair was a mess, his clothes were in tatters, and he looked as if he had been running for days. Itachi leaned against the wooden front door. "I hate those girls," said Itachi. Sasuke pushed a few gifts to the side; the living room was covered in them.

"Actually I think I saw a few boys too," said Sasuke. He set the phone down and moved a few gifts off the floor and onto one of the many chairs in the house. Itachi groaned. "Yeah, but I don't swing that way," said Itachi. The older Uchiha rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Sasuke saw the familiar expression and mentally groaned. Someone please tell him that his brother was not thinking what Sasuke thought he was thinking. Anything but that.

"If I made them think I was like then I would only have to deal with those boys," said Itachi. Sasuke did groan that time. Yes, this brother was thinking exactly what he was thinking. "Somehow I don't think that will work, aniki," said Sasuke.

Itachi sighed. "Yeah. That's probably right," the older Uchiha said. "I'll just probably attract the gay half of the boy population. Not that it's a bad thing or anything. I'm just not like that."

Sasuke carefully considered what his brother was saying. Did that mean Itachi was okay with gay people? "What do you think of those boys who like you," asked Sasuke. Itachi looked at his brother. Before he could answer Sasuke, there was pounding on the door. Instead, Itachi told his brother, "Run! They're trying to break down the door!"

Itachi quickly barricaded the door and took off. Sasuke was already one step ahead of him and was already out the back door. However they weren't safe.

"LOOK IT'S ITACHI-KUN!!!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITACHI-SAMA!!"

"TAKE MY GIFT OF LOVE!!!"

"I LOVE YOU ITACHI!! TAKE THIS GIFT PLEASE!!"

Both brothers split there and went their own separate routes. Sasuke just hoped his brother would make it through this day in one piece. Then the thought that his own birthday was coming up, sent chills down Sasuke's spine. How much would it cost to take a one-way trip to America with Naruto?

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Market

Time: 7: 05 am

Date: Monday, June 9th

Characters: Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, and his fan group

&--------------&

"Thank you for letting me come with you today, Zabuza-san," said Haku cheerfully. Zabuza didn't say anything, only grunted. Zabuza was food shopping today. Since Haku practically lived with Zabuza it was no surprise that Haku ask to come with Zabuza.

So here they were, food shopping. Zabuza had two bags in his hands while Haku carried a paper bag in his arms. They had just finished. Zabuza hated food shopping. If he didn't have to eat, he wouldn't even step a foot into the market. The stupid market was always crowded and packed with people. Okay, so he looked weird with his big sword and bandages covering his face, but that gave nobody any right to stare. Look at Kakashi! He wore a facemask; Zabuza didn't see anyone staring at the High School Math teacher. In fact if they were staring at him, they were teenage girls with a lovesick expression on their faces.

Haku on the other hand didn't care where he went as long as it meant that he could spend time with his favorite teacher. If Zabuza moved to England, Haku would follow. Whether Zabuza knew that, Haku wasn't sure, but nevertheless, anywhere Zabuza went, Haku would follow. As the two pushed their way through the crowd they heard the oh-so familiar whispers.

"Isn't that cute?"

"They make a cute couple."

"That girl is so pretty."

"That man though..."

"He's a strange one."

"Can you believe that's the school's Science teacher?"

"No!"

"I wonder what a beautiful girl like that would see in that man?"

"Isn't that girl a little young for the teacher?"

"Love is a wonderful thing."

Zabuza swore that the next person he heard saying something bad about Haku or that Haku was a girl, he would kill them. Haku's hand, meanwhile, became a tight fist at some of the whispers. They had no right to talk about Zabuza-san that way.

Neither however, could do anything. At that moment the ground began to shake like a mini earthquake. A few people realized what it was and began to scramble off the streets. "What's going on," asked Zabuza. He soon found out.

Making their way towards him and Haku, was Uchiha Itachi. Behind the Uchiha was a horde was stampeding girls, (Zabuza was sure that he also spotted a few boys within that crowd). Zabuza reacted and swept Haku into his arms, forgetting all about the packages of food. He landed in a safe spot with Haku still in his arms.

Just as Zabuza landed, Itachi passed by. He looked back to see the girls and boys close. They were practically nipping at his heels. Oh how he hated this. Itachi almost wished that his birthday would never come. That went the same for Christmas and Sasuke's birthday. Itachi groaned at the thought of his brother's birthday. That was right. Sasuke birthday was coming up too.

"I'm sorry."

Zabuza looked at Haku who, for some reason, was apologizing. "I must be a burden to you," said Haku sadly. Zabuza set Haku down and then patted him on the head. "You're not. Now let's go home," said Zabuza. He was just about to do that when he realized that he was missing something. The food packages... where were the bags of food?

"Um... Zabuza-san?" Zabuza looked towards where Haku was pointing. In the area where the UIFG had just trampled through and where Zabuza and Haku were just standing was three bags. Three flat bags with squashed food in them. Zabuza pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he have forgotten? Today was June 9th, Uchiha Itachi's birthday. Zabuza suddenly remembered why he didn't want to get out of bed today.

Sighing, he headed back towards the market. "C'mon," he told Haku, tiredly. "We have to go food shopping again." Haku nodded and smiled gently before following his former teacher back to the market. It was the beginning of a long day.

_sou hito ga yosasou na kao de yatte kuru_

_totsuzen no higeki mo utagau koto wa naku_

_nageku koto sezu damatta mama de ue o miagerun da_

_donna arifureta SHIIN mo enji tsuzukero_

_yume to ka kibou to ka iu mae ni sa_

_kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro_

_You must fight against yourself_

((So, such an angelic face now coming down the road

Unable to foretell sudden tragedy will unfold

With never a sound With nary a cry I look up to the blue sky

And now keep acting out the roles you have in any scene you play

Before you talk of dreams or hope in any other way

Oh, I'm sure no matter whom you are, it always stays the same

You must fight against yourself))

&--------------&

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's House

Time: 7: 30 am

Date: Monday, June 9th

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, and Seika

&--------------&

Seika knew something was up when Sasuke burst into the house, breathing hard and sporting a red face. The poor boy looked as if he had run through the whole town to get here. (She was right too). Naruto on the other hand, went into a small panic and worry attack. Without saying anything, Naruto soon had Sasuke resting in the living room as he fanned his tired boyfriend.

"Sasuke, are you alright," asked Naruto. Seika put down the book she was reading. (Seito: You're always reading you know that? Seika: I like books. Just because I don't read fan fiction doesn't mean I can't read a regular book instead of just made up junk. Seito: O.O You are so cruel.) She walked over to the two boys.

"Okay, what happened," she asked. In a way Seika was almost afraid to ask. But something was up and she still had to go out and practice today. If there was some fan girl rampage, Seika wasn't going to risk going out.

"Today's Itachi's birthday," said Naruto. "And there are fan girls everywhere," finished Sasuke. Seika sighed. She could forget training today. There was no way she could get any training done with fan girls running around. 'Wait a minute. Today's Itachi's birthday,' thought Seika. 'Oh well. Let's get back to reading that book.'

Seika was just about to sit down, when Naruto grabbed her. "Hey, you can't leave Itachi out there. Go get him!" Naruto pushed Seika towards the door. "Why do I have to? You can go." Naruto practically threw Seika out the door. "Cause Sasuke is my boyfriend and I can't leave him."

Then he shut the door, locking Seika out. Seika twitched and then sighed. She supposed she should go and look for Itachi then. Of course that was after she practiced first and then did a little shopping. It was nice of Naruto to at least give her, her wallet.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Somewhere

Time: 9: 00 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Itachi, Itachi's Fan Group

&--------------&

Itachi peered out of a bush. So far, so good. He managed to avoid his fan group for 3 hours now. Now he just had to find a good hideout for the rest of the day. Easier said then done. His fan group was everywhere. If Itachi thought the school dance was hard to avoid, this was ridiculous. It turns out he has his own fan group OUTSIDE of school. So there were over double the amount of fan girls chasing him today. It was driving him crazy.

Itachi ducked back into the bush. There was another wave of fan girls passing by. A boy too. Sasuke was right, there were boys in his fan group. Itachi would have never guessed if it wasn't for the brightly wrapped gift that said 'I love Itachi' on it. He would have to be more careful now. He didn't know who was in his fan group or not anymore. Perhaps he should drop by Naruto and Seika's house. It should be safe there. Now if Itachi could only get there.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Cafe

Time: 9: 11 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Iruka, Kakashi, and Itachi

&--------------&

Both Iruka and Kakashi were enjoying a cup of coffee in one of the local cafes. Both had seen Itachi and his fan group run by and both chose to ignore it. "Today's Uchiha Itachi's birthday," Kakashi stated the obvious.

Iruka sipped his coffee. "I do believe so." Along with the lines of seeing Itachi and his fan group run by, both teachers knew where Itachi was currently hiding. He was hiding in the bush right next to them.

"Should we notify the fan group where Itachi is? I hear they were giving away money to anyone who spots him and tells them," said Kakashi. His eye crinkled up into a curve. In the bush, Itachi froze. His math teacher wouldn't dare and Iruka-sensei was way too nice to let Kakashi-sensei do that. Right?

"Kakashi," scolded Iruka. "That wouldn't be nice. You had to suffer the same thing until you wore your facemask. There is no need to do that Sasuke's brother." Kakashi pouted slightly. Yes, that had been true. Girls chased him when he was younger. First for his looks, then for his mysteriousness when he wore his mask.

"Besides," said Iruka. "They'll figure it out themselves. I'd rather not be trampled by rabid fan girls again." Kakashi swung his arm around his boyfriend. "Why not," he questioned. "It would be just like our college days."

Iruka smiled. "True. But you weren't the one who was being trampled by them. You were the one being chased." Kakashi smiled. "Aa, that's true." Both soon forgot Itachi was sitting in the bush next to them uncomfortably.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Somewhere

Time: 9: 45 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Seika

&--------------&

The same moment Itachi was hiding in the bush, Seika was wandering through the stores of the small town. Her guilty mind finally pushed her to buy Itachi a gift. It bugged her so much; she couldn't concentrate on her training. Acquaintances or not, she felt the obligation to get something for her classmate. So at the moment she was just window-shopping. What ever she was getting Itachi, it would have to be cheap. Despite the fact that Naruto gave her, her wallet. She had no money with her. In other words she was broke. Well, almost...

&--------------&

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's House

Time: 10: 00 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Sasuke and Naruto

&--------------&

"How do you stand being chased like that every single year," asked Naruto. Sasuke sighed. "I have no idea," he told his boyfriend. "Every year it seems to get worse and worse though."

There was click, clink sound. "5," said Naruto. He pushed the light blue car 5 spaces. Sasuke read the little caption. "Hm... Your uncle is in jail. Pay $6,000."

"WHAT?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend. "You always seem to land on that space," he said as Naruto cursed. "My stupid uncle has left me cats, made me buy a yacht, gotten in jail, and made me visit him," cursed Naruto. He then crossed his arms and pouted. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "That's 'Life'," he teased.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Somewhere near the school

Time: 11: 00 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Itachi and his fan Group

&--------------&

He was running out of places to hide! The fan girls were getting smart and remembering all of his old hiding spots in town. From hiding in various shops (a few stores were smart and closed for the day) to bushes and random trees to just flat out running from them. It was crazy. Somehow it seemed worse then before. Itachi groaned. Please let there be someone to help. He didn't care who it was just as long as they weren't a part of his fan group.

He skidded around another corner. Behind him was his fan group and of course, they were screaming and yelling for him.

"ITACHI-SAMA!!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI-KUN!!"

"I LOVE YOU, ITACHI-SAMA!!"

"I BAKED YOU A CAKE!!"

"TAKE MY GIFT OF LOVE!!"

Itachi groaned even more. This was getting ridiculous. Didn't these girls (and boys) have a life? You'd think after how many years that they would get the message that he didn't like any of them. There was only one person whom he wanted a present from. Unfortunately that one person didn't speak to him too often.

Safe! Itachi had made it to the school gardens. He was thankful that Seika showed him the hiding spot in the tree. True she didn't want to and it was because of those fan girls that he found out about it, but it was a very good hiding spot.

So he blended himself into the grass foliage of the tree, sitting on one of the pillows. Now he would buy his time and wait for the right moment to make it towards Naruto and Seika's house. Hopefully no one would start looking up the trees anytime soon.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Library

Time: 11: 15 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Neji and Lee

&--------------&

Both boys blinked. Okay... That was a strange sight. They had just seen their Martial Arts Captain running with a pack of fan girls and boys. "Was that Itachi-san who just ran by," asked Lee, not believing his eyes.

"I think so," said Neji. He watched as his instructor skidded around the block, followed by those girls. Lee wondered if that if one becomes popular does one have to run from fan girls all the time. Lee was suddenly glad he wasn't that popular in school while Neji thanked Kami-sama that Sasuke was in the same area as he.

"Should we help him," asked Lee. Neji shook his head. "Itachi should be fine. He isn't the Martial Arts Club Captain for nothing. He can out run those girls," said Neji. "I hope so commented Lee. "I don't want to be him, if those girls catch up to him." Neji nodded in agreement.

&--------------&

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's House

Time: 11: 27 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Sasuke and Naruto

&--------------&

"How many spaces?"

"8"

"Okay."

The blue car was moved 8 spaces forward. Naruto grinned as he read the small caption. "Congratulation. A baby boy," said the blond. Sasuke smirked. "So what is his name," asked Naruto. Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin. "It's the same as the last one and my wife, Naruto."

Naruto placed another blue peg in Sasuke's piece. "Let me guess the next kid after that will be named Naruto too." Sasuke chuckled. "Yes," he said. "But they can never replace the real thing." Naruto blushed lightly.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Somewhere

Time: 11: 48 am

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Seika

&--------------&

Okay... what the hell do you get for guy who can get anything he wants?! Seika was ready to give up. She had been at this for nearly 3 hours and still she hadn't found anything. Anything she could think of, Itachi could get it himself. Plus she was sure that one of his fan girls had already given him all that she could think of.

For reasons unexplainable to Seika, she felt the need to give Itachi something unique. Something that Itachi would look at it and remember it was from her. She didn't want to give him something that he would look at and wonder where he had gotten it or just trash it after he had gotten it. Seika groaned. Quick, someone stop her! Why was she making a big deal out of this?! She should be able to just grab anything off the shelf (provided it was in a reasonable range) and just give it to him.

Seika took a seat on of the nearby benches. Running her hand through her bangs, she wondered what to get Itachi. Damnit! Anything she could get him, he could get himself with his money. It wasn't like she had the time to make him something from home (plus the fact that Naruto locked her out of the house and she didn't have her house key.) She didn't even know what the guy liked.

Or did she? Seika looked across the street. She smiled. Okay, that would work. It wasn't as unique as she wanted and the other girls probably had already gotten it for him, but hey, it was the best idea she had all day. Seika quickly crossed the street. After she did this she could get back to training.

&--------------&

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's House

Time: 5: 00 pm

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Sasuke and Naruto

&-------------&

_The sun sets and a new day comes_

_Repeating is one change_

_Don't avert eyes from differences_

_Your nerve and soul to the limit _

_Go forward now_

((The sun sets and a new day comes

Repeating is one change

Don't avert eyes from differences

Your nerve and soul to the limit

Go forward now))

"Sasuke what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen will be fine."

Naruto's sapphire eyes had a gleam in them. "Okay, one instant ramen coming up! So what flavor do you want? There's beef, chicken, shrimp, miso, and..."

Sasuke sweatdropped as Naruto continued to name the flavors of ramen. He had forgotten that Naruto had a whole stash of ramen in his house. There was no such thing as a simple ramen when it came to Naruto. "I'll just have what you're having," said Sasuke. Naruto stopped his listing.

"Okay," said Naruto. "Now what flavor do I want? I had beef yesterday for lunch and chicken was last night dinner. This morning was miso and shrimp was this morning's snack..." Sasuke sweatdropped even more. Didn't his boyfriend just do the same thing a few hours ago for lunch? Yup, when it comes to ramen, no one makes it more complicated than Naruto.

While Naruto tried to determine what he and Sasuke were going to eat, Sasuke briefly wondered if Itachi was alright. Seika should have found him by now. Then again, Seika was probably going to just let the fan girls chasing Itachi. Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't his problem that his brother didn't think of coming here in the first place. Now Sasuke just had to figure out what to do when his birthday came. It was in a month.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Park

Time: 7:00 pm

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Itachi and Seika

&--------------&

Itachi squeezed the water out of his hair. Just when he thought it was safe to get out of the hiding spot in the tree of the school gardens, one of his fan girls came walking into the school garden just as Itachi jumped down. Of course the girl screamed and the fan group heard and Itachi was once again being chased.

At one point those girls (and boys) did catch up with him so he was a complete mess. One girl scratched his face with her long fingernails. His arms were aching as there was a small tug-of-war before Itachi got out of the mess. Damn, some of those girls have a real strong grip. His wrists will probably be black and blue tomorrow.

He ran into the park and still his fan group followed him. He was getting desperate. Itachi dove into the lake, hoping that his fan group didn't see him. He stayed underwater for about 3 minutes before slowly coming up. Surprisingly his fan group didn't see him. Itachi pulled himself out of the water and sat on the bank of the lake. He was a mess.

Just as he finished squeezing the water out his cloak, a towel hit him in the face. Whipping the towel off his face, Itachi looked around to see who had thrown it. "For someone who had fan girls chasing after him, I had to the hardest time finding you."

"Seika," asked Itachi. What was she doing here? Seika headed towards him and sat down. She placed her long blue bag next to her. Itachi wondered what was in. It looked a lot like the bags he used in kendo to carry his bokken. "Hand," Seika demanded, breaking Itachi's train of thoughts. "Huh?" Seika sighed. Instead of repeating herself she gently grabbed Itachi's hand.

Taking out a small first aid kit, she began to bandage Itachi's bruised wrist. "You're going to get yourself really hurt unless you find a better way to avoid to those fan girls." Itachi noticed the bandage wrapped around Seika's hand. "You shouldn't be talking." He pointed to the bandage. "Oh that. It's just a small cut," she said. She sprayed alcohol onto the small cut on Itachi's face. "Ouch!" 

Seika finished bandaging up Itachi. "I could have done it myself," said Itachi. He wiped his face with the towel. Seika rolled her eyes behind his back. "So what are you doing out here," asked Itachi curiously. "That's none of your business," snapped Seika. "Someone's moody today," mused Itachi.

Mentally Seika mocked him. 'Gee I wonder why? Maybe because your birthday made me lose over half a day of training. It bugged me so much that I got hurt in the process,' she thought. How did she get herself into these kinds of things? Sighing to herself she picked up her bag. Itachi watched her go. Before she disappeared completely into the shadows of the trees, she stopped and looked back. Seika threw something at Itachi, who caught whatever it was.

It was a box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. There was a small card attached to it. It said: _Happy Birthday_, in Seika's handwriting. Itachi looked up but Seika was already gone. Itachi peeled off the wrapping paper.

He blinked. It was a first aid kit. Now why would he need a first aid kit? There was small note the sticking out of the box. Itachi pulled it out. _Don't ask. I don't even know why I got you this stupid gift. Yeah, well, I knew you were going to need this first aid kit after all that running you do from those fan girls and after your Martial Arts Club practices. –Seika_

Itachi blinked and then a smile spread across his face. He knew Seika didn't COMPLETELY hate him. This was his proof.

&--------------&

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's House

Time: 9: 00 pm

Date: Monday, June 9

Characters: Sasuke and Naruto

&--------------&

"Where do you think Seika is? She should have found Itachi by now," said Naruto. Sasuke shrugged. "I'm just glad that I'm not in my brother's shoes," he said. He helped Naruto clean up.

One by one the dishes were put back into the cupboards so that they may be used again. Sasuke washed, Naruto dried. "Do you want to stay the night," asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to brave the fan girls that are still running around."

Naruto smiled and kissed his boyfriend, making sure he didn't drop the plate he was drying too. "Good," Naruto said cheerfully. "Then I wouldn't have to wait for you to come over tomorrow." Sasuke smiled lightly. "That's true. At the rate we're going I might as well move in with you and have Seika move in with Itachi."

Naruto laughed. "Do that and Seika will be pissed. I don't why, but she can't stand your brother." Sasuke laughed too. "It's worth it if she keeps Itachi off my back for a while. Itachi can bug her and not me." Naruto placed the plate back onto the shelf. "Well, they have been getting better. A month ago, Seika would have gone crazy after a week if you did that to her," commented Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Really. I would have thought that Seika would have had enough after a day."

Naruto thought about that for a moment. "That's probably true too," he said.

&----&

Both boys soon finished and took a bath. Sasuke have been stuck over at Naruto's house many times before so he had a change of clothes already there for him. Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said he should just move in with Naruto. Part of his stuff was already here. At least clothes wise and a few trinkets.

Within an hour both boys were ready for bed. Sasuke climbed into Naruto's bed, right next to him. "Oyasumi Sasuke," said Naruto sleepily. He nodded off to sleep after he said that. Sasuke lean over and kissed Naruto on the forehead, gently enough so not to wake him.

"Oyasumi Naruto," whispered Sasuke. Then he too fell asleep. His arms were wrapped around Naruto protectively and he made no movement to let go. Naruto reinforced that as he too gripped tightly to Sasuke.

Outside the moonlight shined in through the glass window as the stars gleamed brightly against the midnight blue blanket. The moonbeams revealed a peaceful and quiet picture. The two boys slept quietly in the dark room, oblivious to everything around them. They slept without worry and fear and that tomorrow was a brand new day with a brand new adventure.

And of course both never heard the pounding on the door and the demands to open the door that came from outside from an angry roommate who was locked out for the night.

&--------------&

Area: Town

Location: Uchiha mansion

Time: 11:30 pm

Date: Monday, June 9th

Characters: Itachi and Seika

&--------------&

_KNOCK! KNOCK!!_

Itachi stumbled out into the front living. Who the hell was up at this late at night, knocking on his front door?! Someone was going to pay big time if this was because of some lousy reason and it better not be his brother, who hadn't come home yet, either.

Itachi was tired. All that running around and stress that it caused him, plus the fact that he had to put away all those gifts, made a very angry and tired Itachi. The only good thing he saw today was the fact that Seika gave him a gift. That was it. Other than that Itachi was ready to hit the sack.

So just as he was about to climb into bed, he heard someone knocking on the door. He was ready to strangle the person as the knocking increased. _KNOCK!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!_

Itachi swung open the door, ready to yell his head off at the person. He stopped himself when he saw who it was. It was a very wet Seika carrying that blue bag of hers standing on his doorstep. "Seika?" Seika pushed back her soaked bangs and looked at the older Uchiha. "What are you doing here so late at night," asked Itachi groggily. His mind was too tired to process much information. "And why are you wet?"

Seika glared at him a bit. "First, let me in. It's freezing out here." To emphasize her statement, a cold wind blew into the mansion. Itachi managed to move out of the doorway so that Seika could walk in. "So what happened," he asked, trying to banish the sleep from his mind, despite the fact that his body protested against it. He closed the front door, locking out the cold wind.

Seika squeezed her wet hair, causing the carpet beneath her to have wet spots. "Some old lady threw water on me on my way here. By the way Sasuke is sleeping over with Naruto." Itachi stared at her. "You came all the way here and kept me from my bed to tell me that?! You could have just called," Itachi said getting mad. Seika glared at him. "I wouldn't have even bothered to call much less come down here. Naruto locked me out of the house this morning and I don't have my house keys. When I went back, they were both asleep. After nearly an hour of trying to get the door open, I came here. So in other words. I. Need. A. Place. To. Stay. Tonight."

Itachi blinked. Did Seika say what he was thinking she just said? His mind was too tired to think straight so he said, "Okay. Yeah, sure." It was Seika's turn to blink. Somehow she didn't expect that kind of answer. Well, at least not that easily. "Okay. Can I borrow a towel," she asked.

Itachi headed out of the room, motioning Seika to follow which she did. "Bathroom down the hall. I'll get you some clean clothes." Seika let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said. Itachi smiled. His brain managed to process one thing in its tired state. "So does this mean we're friends," he asked innocently.

Seika glared at him. "Don't push your luck," she said. Itachi's smile turned into a grin. He guessed that meant a yes...

_haritsumeta PURESSHAA tonari awase de_

_dare yori daitan futeki ni warau_

_kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro_

_I must fight against myself_

_kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro_

_You must fight against yourself_

((With pressure hemming in on you from on every other side

We smile just like the other folks but with a lot more pride

Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same

I must fight against myself

Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same

You must fight against yourself))

&-------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

**Translation Note:** The person who wrote this said: The parts 'we go on refining life', '(look up) to the blue sky' and '(...dreams or hope) in any other way' were added to make this translation sing-along able. Try it –happy face-

Seito: Everyone enjoy? Poor Itachi... Anyone who didn't figure it out, Naruto and Sasuke were playing the board game 'Life' during the chapter.

Seika: I can't believe you just did that...WHY ON EARTH DO I HAVE TO STAY AT HIS HOUSE?!?!

Seito: Would you rather sleep outside?

Seika: ....

Seito: Didn't think so. Anyways make sure you people take a cyber cookie! And...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Jitensha Ni Notte, Picnic: Day at the Pa...

Mesa no own Naruto

Seito: this was suppose to have been posted on Christmas but my computer went screwy so yeah… it's being posted late. Apologize for the lateness. By the way the chapter has two songs in it instead of one.

I'm not going to answer the reviews this time. But **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!**

---------

Picnics are fun, especially on a cool summer day like this. You're looking forward to spending the day cloud watching with your boyfriend. Meanwhile your roommate runs into trouble when a man from nowhere comes and hugs her! You can bet your boyfriend's brother isn't going to stand there and watch. Also your teachers get closer to figuring out your secret… but you're not worried. The two finding out can be trusted. What else is going to happen? Eh? What's this? A deity and words on the wind?

----------

Last Time 

----------

Haru ga yatte kita

Kyou wa ii tenki

Neko mo yane no ue

Akubi shite iru yo

Doko ka ni ikitai na Konna toki wa

Ooki na o-musubi wo o-bentou-bako ni

Tsumekondara

_Spring has come_

_And the weather is nice today._

_Even the cat is yawning _

_on top of the roof._

_I want to go somewhere on such a day._

_Put some big rice balls into the lunchbox,_

_and stuff it up._

Seika squeezed her wet hair, causing the carpet beneath her to have wet spots. "Some old lady threw water on me on my way here. By the way Sasuke is sleeping over with Naruto." Itachi stared at her.

"You came all the way here and kept me from my bed to tell me that?! You could have just called," Itachi said getting mad.

Seika glared at him. "I wouldn't have even bothered to call much less come down here. Naruto locked me out of the house this morning and I don't have my house keys. When I went back, they were both asleep. After nearly an hour of trying to get the door open, I came here. So in other words, I. Need. A. Place. To. Stay. Tonight."

Itachi blinked. Did Seika say what he thinking he just said? His mind was tired to think straight so he said, "Okay. Yeah sure."

It was Seika's turn to blink. Somehow she didn't expect that kinda of answer. Well at least not that easily. "Okay. Can I borrow a towel," she asked.

Itachi headed out of the room, motioning Seika to follow which she did. "Bathroom down the hall. I'll get you some clean clothes."

Seika let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said. Itachi smiled. His brain managed to process one thing in its tired state.

"So does this mean we're friends," he asked innocently.

Seika glared at him. "Don't push your luck," she said. Itachi's smile turned into a grin. He guessed that meant a yes…

--------------

Area: Town

Location: Uchiha mansion

Time: 7: 00 am

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Itachi and Seika

--------------

Itachi stumbled into one of the many living rooms in his house, half asleep. Maybe he should go back to bed. Yes that sounded like a tempting idea. But he didn't expect to see Seika sitting on the coach, flipping through random TV channels. "Seika," he asked, disbelief filled him. What was she doing here?! And was that his clothes she was wearing?!! What happened last night?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seika clicked off the TV, only to turn around to come across her panicking classmate. Her eyebrow rose. What the hell was he panicking for? "Why are you panicking," she asked dryly.

"Seika why are you here," asked Itachi weakly.

Seika's eyebrow rose higher. "What are you talking about? I was locked out of my house last night remember?"

Itachi stopped panicking as last night conversations finally came back to him. Whew! Itachi didn't want to think if something else had happened. Seika looked at him, edging away slightly. "Err… okay," she muttered. There was something strange about her classmate.

--------------

Area: Apartments

Location: Naruto and Seika's house

Time: 8: 00 am

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Seika

--------------

Naruto stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. "Ohayo," he muttered. Sasuke looked up from his cooking. "Ohayo," said Sasuke. "Sleep well?" Naruto nodded tiredly before slumping onto the table too tired to move or do anything else. The only reason why he was up was because he felt Sasuke leave just minutes ago. If not, Naruto would still be sleeping for the next hour.

"Here have some breakfast," said Sasuke, laughing softly. He placed a plate of food in front of his boyfriend before taking a plate for himself. Sasuke took the seat across from Naruto and began to eat. Naruto snapped awake at the smell of food and his boyfriend's voice. In moments the food was gone.

----

"Seika never came home yesterday," commented Naruto.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened to her," asked Sasuke. They had taken a quick pause in their video games. Naruto sat; hugging Kyuubi, watching his boyfriend while Sasuke lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

Silence fell. "Hey I know let's go on a picnic," said Naruto, breaking the silence.

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto. He grinned. "Okay," said Sasuke. He hadn't been on a picnic in ages.

"Yay!" shouted Naruto. "We can invite Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei too and even barbecue too!!"

Before Naruto could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!! Sasuke scrambled to the door and opened it. It revealed a very strange sight.

There stood Seika with a plastic bag in one hand and a long blue bag that Sasuke didn't see Seika leave with yesterday, in the other. Her clothes were too big for her and looked oddly familiar. She wore a black shirt with a big collar and long black pant. Behind her stood Itachi in his usual black cloak with red clouds. "Ohayo gozaimasu, otouto," said Itachi cheerfully. Seika rolled her eyes. This was the same person who looked half asleep five minutes ago and was falling asleep as he walked over here.

"Aniki? Why are you here," asked Sasuke. He suddenly recognized the clothes Seika was wearing. "And are those your clothes that Seika is wearing?"

Seika's expression on her face was mocking challenging Sasuke to repeat that sentence. Itachi didn't answer. "Seika where were you," asked Naruto, coming up behind Sasuke. He hadn't heard the conversation that just took place. "And whose clothes are you wearing?"

Seika's near emotionless glazed switched from Sasuke to her roommate. "You locked me out last night," she said plainly and dryly. Then she walked inside and went to her room to change.

"Oh," said Naruto. "And let me guess. She got stuck at our house yesterday," said Sasuke.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah I guess you could say that," he said.

----

Atarashiku katta

Jitensha ni notte

Kimi to kawa-zoi wo

Ran-ran-ra Hashitte 'ku

Midori no kouen ni tsuitara sugu

Kamera wo toridashite narande nakayoku

Kinen shashin

_Riding the bicycle _

_I newly bought,_

_I go running along the river _

_with you, tra-la-la._

_Once we get to the green park,_

_we take out the camera, stand happily together,_

_and take a souvenir photo._

"A picnic?" Itachi looked at Sasuke who was back to lying on the floor. Seika sat nearby, occupying herself with her book from yesterday.

"Yup," said Naruto. He hugged Kyuubi again. "A picnic."

"Sure why not," said Itachi. It had been awhile since he went on a picnic. The last time must have been a few years before his parents died. Sasuke was probably around the ages of five or six when they had their last family picnic. Naruto looked at Seika. Sasuke and Itachi's glaze also shifted to her.

"No," said Seika. She didn't even look up from her book. "There some things I need to do today. No."

"Is it possible to do those things and still come," suggested Sasuke. Seika looked up and shook her head. "No it will take all day almost."

"So we'll plan a dinner picnic instead," said Naruto.

Seika sighed and stood up after marking her page. "Sorry Naruto. I can't. Just go on without me. If I finish early I'll come. Just don't be surprised if I don't show."

Naruto pouted slightly. "Fine. But you've been disappearing a lot these days. What are you doing?"

Seika smiled gently. "That's a secret," she said.

"Can you at least help us prepare," pleaded Naruto. He did those cute fox eyes. Seika twitched. "Fine," she said, giving in.

--------------

Area: Town

Location: Market

Time: 10:54 am

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Itachi, Seika, and a strange man

--------------

And never had she regretted those words. Oh well… better just deal with it. "So did we get everything?"

Seika looked over the list that Naruto gave her. She had to make a few modifications or else everyone would have one side dish like rice and ramen for dinner. "I think so," she said.

So while Naruto and Sasuke were gathering things they would need (blankets, cups, plates, ect) Seika and Itachi were shopping for food. Surprisingly the two soon-to-be seniors were actually getting along for once and not annoying the hell out of each other. Perhaps they were becoming friends.

So Seika was checking the things off the list as Itachi held the packages of food. There were whispers in the crowd as people walked by.

"They make a cute couple you think?"

"Isn't that Uchiha Itachi?"

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"My daughter must be heartbroken at this."

"They look like they're going to be married."

"Quite. That girl has him holding the bags of groceries already."

Seika was oblivious to what was being said but Itachi heard them. There was a faint, unnoticed, blush on his pale face. With a final check, Seika put the list away and picked up the one package at her feet. "That's everything," she said. Itachi quickly shook off his blush so that Seika didn't see it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Seika spotted a particular movement that seemed to stand out in the crowd. She turned around, only to find whatever it was gone. "Something wrong?" asked Itachi. He looked in the same direction as Seika but saw nothing unusual, just people walking by.

Seika turned back around to face Itachi. She shook her head and said, "No. It's nothing. Just thought I saw something weird."

They began to head towards the park. They had taken no more then 15 steps before a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. Seika looked back, trying to free herself from the person's grip. Before she could do anything, Seika found herself in a breathtaking bear hug. Itachi looked back to be greeted by a strange sight.

A tall man with chocolate brown hair and sapphire eyes was hugging Seika. He towered over Seika and if it wasn't for her white hair, Itachi was sure he would have missed her. Squished against the strange man, a familiar smell invaded Seika's nose. She knew this smell. This man…

Itachi set the bags down and headed towards Seika and the man. He didn't know who this guy was or how he knew Seika but they were too close for his comfort and probably Seika's as well. Just as he was about to say something, the man started to mumble, "Sora…" Itachi blink. Who was Sora? Whoever it was Seika apparently knew because she reacted to the name. She kneeled the man in the stomach, causing him to let go of her.

The man landed with a 'thud' on the ground. People quickly moved away as he fell. A few stopped to watch the scene unfold. "Seika not Sora. You've got the wrong person," Seika said curtly. She picked up the package she dropped and walked away. Itachi looked between the man on the ground and retreating back of his friend. What had just happened here?

--------------

Area: Park

Location: Small Clearing

Time: 1: 35 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto and Hotaru

--------------

Onaka ga suite kita yo

O-bentou wo tabeyou

Kokage ni natta shibafu ni

Futari suwatte sukoshi hito-yasumi

Oishii kuuki to yude-tamago hoobareba

Nan da ka shiawase harukaze ni sasowarete

Tanpopo ga fuwari to tonda

_I'm hungry. _

_Let's eat lunch!_

_On the grass under the shadow of the trees,_

_let's sit and rest for a bit._

_When I fill my mouth with tasty air and boiled eggs,_

_somehow I feel so fortunate. The spring wind makes_

_the dandelions fly gently._

"Hey looked at that one."

"It looks like a cat."

"… Really? I was thinking a bird."

"It's a cat."

"…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Hey that one over there looks like a dragon."

"Aa I see that. The one next to it looks like a ball."

"I say it looks more like a heart."

"That could be true too."

Naruto and Sasuke were lying on the blue blanket, watching the clouds roll by. They were cloud watching. The two had found everything they needed very quickly. They set everything up even faster. So while Seika and Itachi were running around, shopping, they were relaxing. (Seika: Why those two… Seito: -Ties up Seika- You can continue reading now.)

A cool wind blew through the park. The clouds were high up in the sky, drifting lazily with the wind. The sun shined brightly in the light blue sky. The trees were green and lush. Nearby water rushed towards the lake. Birds flew and sang as they worked. It was peaceful.

No fan girls running around, ruining their quiet moment. No worries that people were going to find out their secret. It was just them under the blue sky. Just times were often rare but both boys enjoyed it. Sometimes just the fact that they knew the other was there was enough.

"I think that one looks like you, Sasuke."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well then the one next to it, must be you."

"You think so."

"Of course."

-----

Meanwhile an deity wearing a pale blue robe and a navy sash with one white, bird-like, feathery wing and one black, dragon-like, leathery wing was flying above in the sky, unseen by anyone. Her sun-kissed brown hair flew in the air as brilliant amethyst eyes caught something interesting down below.

Wanting a closer look, she flew down closer to the ground. She landed in one of the trees, watching from the branch she stood on. A small soft smile graced her face at the scene before her.

Two boys lay in the green grass on a blue blanket, staring up at the sky. She assumed they were watching the clouds pass by. How cute. She enjoyed cloud watching too and stargazing as well. Her smile widen as she recognized who the boys were. 'Fate has brought them back together again. Mother must have planned it,' the deity thought. 'It's nice though. They deserve to be together. They did back then and they do now. Every lifetime I come back and watch them and every lifetime they're always so cute to watch.'

-Hotaru?-

Hotaru turned her glaze from the boys in front of her and looked up towards the blue sky. She heard the familiar voice that echoed through her mind though the link she shared. A voice she knew all too well.

-Yes, mother?-

-You're late. Where are you?-

-I will be there mother. Just checking up on something.-

-On what?-

Hotaru returned her glaze to the two boys. -It's nothing. Just a beautiful scene.- She smiled once more at the boys, just as Sasuke looked up towards her. Then with a sudden gust of wind she disappeared from view.

-------

Sasuke sat up and looked up at a tree. He felt someone was watching them. But when he looked, there was nothing there. Naruto sat up too. "What are you looking at Sasuke?" he asked. He looked at the same tree and saw nothing as well.

Sasuke shook his head. "Never mind. I just thought I saw something," he said.

Naruto looked at his boyfriend curiously. "Like what," he asked.

Sasuke thought about it. "I don't know. It looked like an angel but it had one black wing. She smiled at me and then she disappeared." Then he shook his head. "Nah. It's probably just a trick of the light," he said.

--------------

Area: Town

Location: House

Time: 3: 30 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Seika, Mr. and Mrs. Amae, Chibi

--------------

Aozora ni ukabu

Kumo no hikousen

Minami no shima e to

Ran-ran-ra Hitottobi

Iruka ga janpu shite asonde 'ru yo

Hajikeru nami-shibuki houseki no you ni

Kirameite 'ru

Kimi ga boku wo yobu koe

Dandan ookiku naru

Youyaku me ga sameta n' da

Yume wo mite 'ta yo Kimochi yokatta yo

Neboketa egao ga yuuyake ni akaku naru

Sorosoro kaerou Atataka na hidamari ga

Mune no naka kienai uchi ni

_Floating in the blue sky,_

_a cloud shaped like a flying ship_

_takes flight _

_for the south island, tra-la-la._

_Let's enjoy ourselves like the dolphins jumping._

_The splashing sprays, like jewels,_

_are sparkling._

_The voice of you calling me _

_becomes louder bit by bit._

_At last, I wake up._

_Oh, it was just a dream. It felt good!_

_My half-asleep smiling face turns red in the sunset._

_It's about time to go. The warm sun_

_doesn't vanish inside my heart._

Seika rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a lady in her forties dressed in a green dress. Her blue hair fell down to her shoulders and pink eyes held kindness in them. Golden earrings hung from her ears and a simple silver chain was around her neck. She stood just slightly taller then Seika because of her white high heel shoes. Like Seika, she too was a small petite woman.

"Seika," said the lady. "Thank you so much for coming." She moved out of the way so that Seika could come in. Seika smile and walked inside. This was not the first time she had been here. She placed her long blue bag high up so that no one could get to it. Including a certain small girl.

Seika didn't want anyone playing with the contents inside of the bag. Someone could get hurt. "You're welcome, Mrs. Amae. I'll be happy to watch Chibi."

Mrs. Amae smiled as well. "Thank you. I feel bad calling on you so often, especially in two days in a roll. It's these dinners we have to attend to."

Mr. Amae walked into the room wearing a black suit. He was a tall, lanky, man who just made 50 that greatly towered over his small wife. He had dark blue hair and jaded green eyes. "Hello Seika. Thank you for watching Chibi for us." Seika just smiled again. The Amaes were nice people she had met in the market one day. With some talking and calling, Seika often watched their 6-year-old daughter Chibi during the summer when the Amaes had many dinner parties to attend to because of their jobs.

Then a small girl with blue hair in pigtails and pink eyes in a yellow dress ran into the room and promptly tackled Seika in a hug. She looked a lot like her mother, being small and having her mother's features. "Seika," the small girl cried out. She was happy to see her favorite babysitter.

Seika patted the girl on her head and smiled. "Hello Chibi," she said fondly.

"Well we'll be going now," said Mr. Amae.

"You be a good girl now," Mrs. Amae told Chibi. Then turning to Seika she said, "Thank you again, Seika."

Seika just smiled once more. "Don't worry about," she said cheerfully. "Have fun at your dinner." As the door closed, Seika finished her thoughts. 'Beside,' she thought, 'Not only is Chibi a great kid, but I need the money. Plus this helps with my training.' Seika grinned as she thought about it. Who would have thought that watching kids build patience and helps with discipline? Not mention endurance, especially when a certain little girl manages to get in the cookies jar or any other sugary sweet candy/food before Seika can stop her.

--------------

Area: Park

Location: Small Clearing

Time: 4: 01 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Sasuke and Naruto

--------------

A summer shower decided to show up. Little at first then it increase, until it was a consent downpour. While everything but the blanket was under cover; the blanket, Sasuke and Naruto were soaked. They didn't care. Puddles formed in the ground as Naruto jumped into them, splashing Sasuke with the muddy water. Dark clouds loomed above, hiding the bright sun from view. The cold wind danced through the green leaves as rain continued to pour in a consent patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.

"Singing in the rain!"

Sasuke sweat drop if that was possible in the rain. O-okay. "Naruto what are you saying," asked Sasuke.

The blond looked back at his boyfriend and shrugged. Water dripped down his golden locks causing ripples in the puddle he stood in. "Dunno. I just felt like I needed to say that."

Sasuke grinned and pushed his wet bangs out of his face. "Oh well." Let his boyfriend be what he wanted be. Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way. Any other way would make Naruto not Naruto. Grinning, he then jumped into a puddle and splashed Naruto with the wet water. The blond sputtered, his hair was even more drenched.

"SASUKE!!!"

--------------

Area: Town

Location: Uchiha mansion

Time: 4: 24 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Itachi

--------------

Mado wo aketara natsu no nioi ame no tunneru nukete

Ichi-nen-buri no mushi sasare mo nanka natsukashii na

_The window is open, letting the scent of summer and rain in_

_But all that is ignored as I'm suddenly hit with nostalgia_

Itachi looked outside as the rain continued to pour. He had seen the rain clouds and decided to leave after it stopped. The summer showers were usually brief anyways. Beside he had all the food so Naruto and Sasuke couldn't start without him.

He was sitting in the kitchen by the white marble counter. Resting his elbow on the counter next to him and then resting his head in his hand, Itachi watch the rain fall. There was something disturbing familiar with this summer rain. He didn't know what nor did he know why. It was just something familiar.

He never heard the conversation that lingered on the wind.

"_I promise you will see summer rain…"_

--------------

Area: Town

Location: House

Time: 4: 37 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Seika and Chibi

--------------

Seika looked outside as she heard the rainfall. Chibi was sitting the corner playing a game with her dolls, not paying attention to the rain outside. Seika frowned and stood up. One of the windows was open and the rain was coming down hard.

Just as she was about to close the window, Seika stuck her hand outside to catch the falling raindrops. They landed in her hand with a small splash. She brought her hand in, watching the raindrop run down her hand and onto her arm. There was something familiar about this rain…

Again the wind spoke and again no one heard.

"_I promised you that you would see summer rain, didn't I? Here's your summer rain…"_

--------------

Area: Park

Location: Small Clearing

Time: 5: 18 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and Itachi

--------------

Tenki yohou hazureta aozora chotto eshita kibun

Semi no gasshou sakikake no himawari hitori ja mottainai kara

_The weather forecast was wrong; there was a little blue sky that day_

_The chirping of the locusts and the waving of the sunflowers only emphasized_

_that I was alone_

The rain stopped all to soon. The dark clouds disappeared replaced with their whiter counterparts. The sun began to shine again. There still a few puddles left but Naruto took care of them quickly. 15 minutes after the rain stopped Kakashi and Iruka showed up, slightly drenched as well. It looked like they were caught in the rain on the way there but managed to find shelter unlike Naruto and Sasuke who weren't even looking for shelter. "You two weren't out in the rain all this time," said Iruka going immediately into mother-hen mode as he saw the soaked boys. "You'll catch a cold."

"That's okay," said Naruto. "Beside it was fun."

"We'll just both be sick," commented Sasuke lightly.

Iruka looked at Kakashi. Kakashi then walked in between Naruto and Sasuke and swung his arms around the two small boys. "We've been meaning to ask you two. But are you two together as in like us," asked Kakashi bluntly.

Naruto grinned and Sasuke smiled weakly. "Well you two are the first two to notice," said Naruto not directly answering the question. Kakashi let them go.

"So who else knows?" asked Iruka.

"Just Seika. Only cause she was there at the right time," grumbled Sasuke as he thought back to reason why he was interrupted on that day.

-Meanwhile-

A white hair girl sneezed suddenly startling the girl she was watching.

-----

"Ah I see," said Kakashi. "Well anytime you want to we can all go on a double date." Sasuke's smile strengthened a bit. He had almost forgotten. Kakashi and Iruka were also going out. Somehow remembering that fact gave Sasuke comfort. Comfort that Naruto and him weren't the only ones like 'that'. It was just nice in a strange way.

--

Itachi showed up soon enough with the food. He was a bit puzzled at why his English and Math teachers were here but after Naruto explain it to him, he shrugged it off. Okay his teachers showed. Strange but who really care? Beside he was more distracted by why the shower of rain that just took place seemed familiar. It had rained many times in the summer before and many times Itachi watch the rain fall. Why did that one seem familiar?

"Pass the salt, aniki."

Itachi handed Sasuke the salt, who in turn gave to Naruto. That was one thing that was bothering him. Why did that shower of rain seem so familiar? He didn't get it. Itachi shook his head. He had other things to worry about. Mainly the trip he was leaving on. He had already cleared it with Sasuke, Naruto, and Seika for Sasuke to stay over at Naruto and Seika's house instead home by himself.

----

Ima sugu kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo

Ashimoto wa yappari sandaru de natsu ni tobidasou!

Genki na hizashi nayamigoto nante

Kyonen yori chiisaku natta T-shatsu ga zenbu fukitobashichau

_Just then I saw you as you passed by_

_Of course, your summer sandals were flapping off your feet_

_Your energy was so bright it wiped away my worries_

_Since last year, you've completely grown out of your small T-shirt_

"What's wrong with your brother, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked at his brother who was strangely quiet.

Sasuke shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe he's thinking of his trip. It is a martial arts training trip and you know how much he likes martial arts."

"Actually he's usually this quiet in class," commented Kakashi. "Provided he isn't bugging Seika. Then it becomes an interesting fight between them. It's surprising that it doesn't go above whispering noise level."

"Speaking of Seika where is she?" asked Iruka.

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged. "Good question," said Sasuke.

"We have no idea," said Naruto, "She didn't tell us."

--------------

Area: Town

Location: House

Time: 6: 12 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Seika, Amaes, Chibi

--------------

KNOCK!!!

Seika opened the door to reveal the Amaes. She checked the clock on the wall. Before looking back at the Amaes completely confused. They weren't supposed to be back for another two hours at least.

"Hello Seika," said Mr. Amae. "We left early so you could go home and have the rest night to relax for yourself." He handed a shocked Seika her money.

"Um… okay then. Night Mr. and Mrs. Amae. Night Chibi," said Seika. The small girl waved by from the living room.

Seika then picked up her bag and left waving goodbye. Outside under the streetlights she looked up at the stars above. 'Well I guess I can see if everyone is at the park now,' she thought to herself. She headed towards the park.

--------------

Area: Park

Location: Small Clearing

Time: 5: 18 pm

Date: Tuesday, June 10th

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Seika

--------------

Kinou no sukoshi shizunde 'ta yokogao zutto hikakatte 'ta n' da

Kyou wa makasete! O-bentou tsukuru ne Hayaoki shi sukichatta kara

_The way your profile looked as you ran past can't even be compared with how_

_you used to look_

_But today that's left behind! The lunch I made when I got up early is_

_forgotten just looking at you_

Seika quickly found them. It wasn't hard. She just had to follow the noise. It led her straight to them. Sasuke spotted her first. "Seika," he called out. Naruto hugged his roommate. "Hey you made it," he said excitably.

"Umm… yeah…"

"Hey Seika," said Kakashi. He waved to his student.

"Umm… hi Kakashi-sensei," said Seika. 'I don't think I'll get use to the fact that he, Iruka-sensei and Naruto are friends,' she thought to herself, sweat dropping a bit. It was so strange to hear your roommate talk to your teachers and you knowing the fact that your teachers knew your roommate well. It was just strange in Seika's book.

Both Itachi and Iruka also said hello. Seika noticed that Itachi seemed out of it. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. She got four shrugs. O-okay. That didn't help at all. Oh well. Not her problem. Itachi could handle whatever problem he's dealing with. 'I think,' thought Seika. 'At least I hope so.'

----

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," said Itachi.

Iruka looked at Naruto and said, "I told you two would catch a cold." Right after he said that Sasuke sneezed.

"Achoo!!"

"Oh dear," said Seika. Kakashi then started to sneeze.

"Oh no. Not you too," said Iruka. Seika signed and Itachi suppressed his smirk. It seemed like everyone was sick having been caught out in the rain. Itachi and Seika were probably the only ones who wouldn't be sick tomorrow because they were both indoors when it was raining.

Seika sighed again and ran her hand through her hair. I guess that meant she was now taking care of Naruto and Sasuke. They'll both be sick tomorrow in bed with colds, sneezes and a slightly fever. She looked at Itachi. "It figures the time you leave for a couple of days, I end up taking care of Sasuke and Naruto while they're sick." Itachi did smirk that time.

"Hey! We're not sick yet," protested Naruto. He then sneezed again. "ACHOO!! ACHOO!!"

Seika nodded and sarcastically said, "Sure thing Naruto. Makes sure you tell me that tomorrow."

Then both Sasuke and Naruto sneezed at the same time, "ACHOO!!" Seika just sighed again and Itachi chuckled. Seika had a feeling that come tomorrow, she and Iruka will be playing nurse while two boys and one teacher laid sick in bed while her classmate goes gallivanting around the world on his trip. Sighing for the four time this around hour, Seika rubbed her temples at the thought of what tomorrow held. Damnit! Tomorrow was going to be a very long day…

Itsu demo kimi no mikata de iru yo

Fudan wa umaku sonna koto ienai n' da kedo

Taiyou no shita hohobaru o-musubi de

Kokoro ni mo energii minagitte kitto egao ni nareru

_I always like to hear your viewpoint_

_Usually it's clever, but like something you can't see._

_Under the sun, your face is lit up brightly_

_My heart's energy will surely grow just seeing your smile._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seito: I hope everyone enjoyed!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
